Meet the awesomeness that is demigod
by Satan-with-grey-socks
Summary: These are pretty standard 'Mortals meet Demigods' one-shots, though some are demigods meet demigods. There are a few 'No Mist' chappies, but not too many. This story isn't so much of a story, more of a dumping ground for MMD one-shots. So it will have very irregular updates. :)
1. A splashing impression

**A splashing impression**

Oh my god, where do I begin. Of course, my name. Well, my name is Nancy, Nancy Bobofit. What next? Oh, I go to Yancy academy and have lots and lots of friends. I'm one of the most popular girls in the entire school. That's why I'm dating Jack Demores, the captain of the swim team. He's the most popular guy, so we're perfect together. And as an athlete, he's seriously ripped and super strong. He is strong enough to push a nerd in a locker in one push. And he always wins every swimming match, because he's the best.

Today was the swim meet against a school with an apparently very strong swim team. And the entire school went to watch. What was that school called again? Oh yeah, Goode or something…

''Good luck, Jack!''

''Thanks, babe, but we'll win, we always do.''

I kissed Jack on his cheek. When they looked over to the other team's captain, he looked strangely familiar to me. But why? That captain had black hair and green eyes, and was talking to some of his team mates and joking with them. There were also some other guys and girls around. The people not on the swim team seemed friends with the captain. Me and Jack overheard them talking, so we guessed.

''Come on, Annabeth! I know you want to see me swim, but make sure the others don't get in any trouble, you know how they are. And also I – '' the guy jokes.

''Seaweed Brain, you need to go with your team. I'll make sure to watch the others. Jason and Piper will be fine and will be cheering. The others will too. And these two,'' she gestured to the small Italian looking boy and the tall surfer boy, ''will be cheering.'' The Italian shot her an intense look and she glared back. ''You two will be cheering for the team, even though you don't go to school with all of us. So don't go sneaking off together!'' The two guys nodded after a glare from the blonde girl.

''Give me a kiss for good luck?'' the captain pouted.

''Good luck, Seaweed Brain, even though you don't need it!'' the blonde said, before kissing him. Then the three walked away and the guy walked towards his teammates.

After a while the people had filled the stands. I looked at my boyfriend from the stands and wasn't paying any attention to the announcement of the names of the swimmers.

''…-son, the captain of Goode High! Now that we've introduced the swimmers, the captains can shake hands.''

''So, this is the last match of the season, and both teams are dead even. This match will determine which team will be the New York champion.''

''Look at the captains, they are talking with their teams. The Goode team seems relaxed, the captain seems to be, he seems to be… he's _joking!_ The Yancy team captain seems to be giving a pep talk and it looks like he's determining the strategy.''

''These teams seem very evenly matched, so it will be a very interesting match indeed!''

I was listening. Hah, evenly matched, those Goode losers are no match for my Jack!

Then the first matches started. The teams were even, and only the captains were left to swim. My Jack against that other guy, whatever his name is.

They swum I don't know, a lot of laps and my Jack lost! How was that possible? Jack never loses! And now he was beaten by a good six seconds!

''And the winner is… Goode High School!''

''Their captain, Percy Jackson, is really fast. I have never seen anyone swim ten laps that fast before!''

Wait, did he say Percy Jackson? That was the kid from sixth grade, who couldn't even defend himself and who had only one friend… that couldn't be him. He was a wimp without a family. Or could it be him? He did look very familiar when I first saw him. But then he must have trained a lot, because he's very handsome and quite muscular now…

The Goode team cheered and they were very happy. A couple of people leaned down from the stands to congratulate the captain, and the blond girl kissed Percy.

After the match and after every one had changed clothes, I saw Percy waking with an arm around that blonde girl and joking with the small kid with black clothes.

'' – yeah, but you don't have to go to high school, Neeks. You can stay at camp all day with Will…''

''Shut it, Percy!''

''Stop teasing our little Nico, Seaweed Brain!'' the blond girl, whatever her name is, said.

The surfer dude put his arms around the little guy they called Nico. ''Don't tease my little Death Boy, guys!''

''Will!''

They all laughed. Then Percy said he'd promised to wait for a guy named Jason to talk about some game they were going to play. He waited by the snack machine.

I walked towards him. ''Percy?''

''Yes?'' he said, turning towards me.

''You look so different.''

''Eh…?''

''You used to go to Yancy like me, but in sixth grade.''

''Nancy?''

''Yeah, stupid!''

''Hey, sorry about beating you guys, but it was just a game.''

''Yeah, my boyfriend will really like this…''

''The captain? You're dating him?'' he laughed. Why would he laugh? He's the most popular guy and he is very strong.

''Well, I am! But since when did you become an athlete? You look so different! You used to be so scrawny and all.''

''I trained, I trained some more, I got into some fights, so I trained even more, then I got an amazing girlfriend, who's super supportive and stuff, and I also got a lot of friends, and I'm waiting for… ah there they are, bye, Nancy.''

He walked off with another blond guy with golden glasses.

''Jase, how –''

I couldn't believe it. That guy was the scrawny little idiot from my sixth grade. And now he was hot, seriously hot and he had beaten my school in the swim competition!

 **AN: I wrote this fic almost a year ago, when I was just starting to write fics. So it's probably very bad, and I apologise for that.**

 **Also, there may be more chapters about Nancy Bobofit, this is by no means the only one on her, nor is it how I think she or her future will turn out.**

 **And this chappie is also for not updating 'Hell no!' in since like, December or something. Which I will be working on also. These MMD stories are just to work on my writers block and creative writing.**


	2. I'm not emo or goth, I just like the col

**I'm not emo or goth, I just like the colour black**

 **Nico at school**

 _Mortal POV_

It was another boring morning at school. But at least it was a Friday, so tomorrow it was weekend. I walked through school and the small kid with the black clothes, Nico is his name if I'm correct, was talking with someone on the phone. I've never talked to the kid, but he seems okay, even though he doesn't have any friends at school.

''You coming to pick me up today?'' – ''No, you don't have to, I told you.'' – ''Fine, no I have, thanks.'' – ''See you later, love you!''

Must be a family member or something. Well, I still need to go to Maths, which I hate the most. And this class I'm sitting with my best friend, so it won't be the worst.

After double Maths it was lunchtime. We sat down on a table. Not on the table with the popular kids, but close enough. I saw the Nico kid walking with a plate with nearly no food to the tables in the far corner. But the weird thing was, he had a slight smile on his face. Lots of people noticed, as he never smiles. No one asked him about it, he doesn't have any friends, but the bullies started pestering him.

''Why're you smiling, goth kid?''

''I'm not goth, I just favour the colour black, that's all.''

''Fine, _emo_ , why're you smiling?''

''Not emo either. But why I'm smiling is none of your concern.''

That kid had guts. No one in their right mind would ever go against them, for they'd beat you up and shove you into a locker.

''Fine. Whatever.'' No one had ever gotten their way with them. Everyone was watching now.

''Okay, so can you leave, I would like to eat in peace.''

The bullies didn't know how to react to that. ''Why're you always sitting here alone? Why don't you have any friends?''

''I have got friends, but they don't go to this school, unfortunately. Here, I'll show you a picture.'' The kid took a picture out of his backpack and showed it to the bullies.

''There's like a hundred people on this picture. And I don't see you, kid.''

''There, in the corner with my best friends and half-sister.'' He pointed at the picture. And he kept pointing to people on the picture and telling their names. ''That's Percy and Annabeth, Jason and Piper, Leo and Calypso, my sis Hazel and Frank, Clarisse and Chris, Lou Ellen, Cecil, Will and I.''

''Why would we believe you? We've never seen any of them!''

''Well, then you don't believe me, I don't care.''

Now the bullies were dumbstruck. No one had ever talked to them like that. I silently giggled.

''That kid has guts,'' I whisper to my bestie and she nods.

The rest of lunch wasn't that eventful, and we went to our next class, Mythology. The teacher had said last lesson we'd start on Greek mythology today, which I find okay. But that kid Nico, who was also in this class, had looked very happy.

When everyone was there, the class started.

''So today we're starting on Greek mythology. Does anyone know any of the Greek gods?''

Some hands went into the air. Also mine, I know some gods. But the first hand to rise was Nico's.

''Ah, Mr. Di Angelo. How many gods do you know?''

''Eh, a lot…''

''Tell us as much as you know.''

''Okay,'' he took a deep breath. ''Zeus is the ruler of the sky and the ruler of the gods. His wife and sister is Hera, queen of the gods and goddess of marriage.

''Ehw, he married his sister?'' some rich popular girl sneered.

''Their brother Poseidon is the god of the sea and earthquakes, their sister Hestia is the goddess of the hearth. Another sister of theirs is Demeter, goddess of agriculture and their last brother is Hades, god of the Underworld and riches. Those are the six oldest gods and goddesses. Then you have Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty, though it's debatable if she's not the oldest, or if she's even a god, technically.''

Some people seemed confused. But Nico just continued.

''Then you have Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, Ares, god of war, Dionysus, god of wine and insanity, Hephaestus, god of fire and the forge, Hermes, god of travellers and thieves, Apollo and his twin sister Artemis, deities of archery, while she's also the goddess of the moon, he's also the god of the sun, poetry, truth, healing and more. Those are the best known gods and goddesses. Of course, those are not their only domains, but the most well-known ones. The gods have a lot of domains, and naming them will take forever, so to speak.''

''Ehw, he's a nerd!'' I heard one of the stupid school bullies whisper to one of his buddies.

Nico pretended not to have heard it, but I know that he always hears everything.

''But there are lots more. Ampherite, wife of Poseidon. The nine muses, protectresses of the arts. Persephone, goddess of spring, daughter of Demeter and wife of Hades. Also Eros, deity of unrequired love, and Anteros, brother of Eros, but deity of required love. Boreas, god of the north wind. Then you have Nike, goddess of victory. Janos is the god of duality, Hypnos the god of sleep. Iris is the goddess of the rainbow and messenger of the gods. Hecate, goddess of magic and the mist. Nemesis is the goddess of revenge, Tyche the goddess of luck. Hebe, goddess of youth and cupbearer of the gods, and Thanatos, god of the death. But there are many more gods and goddesses, though naming them all would take me a very, very long time. I could name many, many more, but I am guessing that we don't have the time for that. And there are also the Titans from before the age of the gods, and the, for a lack of a better word, primordial gods before them. Some of the most important titans are Kronos and Rhea, the parents of the six oldest gods. But some also good known titans are Atlas, who holds the sky, Oceanus, titan of the ocean, Leto, mother of the twin archers, Perses, son of Crius and Eurybia, titan of destruction, and of course Styx, also the river of unbreakable promises, one of the five rivers in the Underworld. The parents of them are Gaea and Uranus, mother earth and father sky. One of the also important ones is Tartarus, who consists of the darkest parts of the Underworld, who also had children with Gaea, the giants.''

He talks about some of those gods with hatred or fear and others with pride or happiness, what's that about? It's not like they're real! He seemed to like Hades, and Persephone and Hestia, but he seemed to really hate Eros and Zeus and fear Tartarus. Why? They're not even real!

The teacher looked very impressed. ''Well, we seem to have someone here who knows their Greek mythology. I was going to start off with just the Gods, and leave the Titans, Giants and others for later, but you've described them very well. I think you'll have high marks for the test, Nico!''

So his name _was_ Nico, I had that right. But what was he mumbling under his breath? (''You'd know them too if they constantly try to kill you…'')

''Okay class, I'll give you your assignments. Everyone has to type a page about one of the gods, not a titan, or a giant or any other, just a god or goddess. It can be, like Nico said, one of the six eldest gods or one of their children or one in their generation. So come to me to tell me the god or goddess you've chosen. After giving me that info, you can spent the rest of this double hour to work on that in the computer room.''

Nico was the first to tell the teacher which god he wanted to write about, Hades. I told the teacher I found Persephone a great goddess, so he told me it'd be okay.

''Hey di Angelo!'' one of the bullies was also taking this class. ''Why do you know so much about this stupid subject? Nerd!''

''My father and stepmother happen to find 'this subject' very interesting, and I've learned about it since I was very young. So yeah, I'm a nerd who knows a lot about Greek mythology. Still better than being a stupid bully!''

''But why did you choose Hades? He's the god of the dead, but that fits a goth kid like you!'' he snickered.

''First off, Hades is the god of the Underworld and riches, _Thanatos_ is the god of the dead, second I'm not goth, or emo for that matter, I just prefer black. Third I find Hades interesting, as he's the most misunderstood god of all.'' Nico shot back.

''But why not choose a cool god, like me, I've chosen Ares, the god of war!''

''Oh, I'd have been fine with any god, but I wanted Hades the most. Or otherwise Apollo, although he's kinda obnoxious. Or maybe Persephone, she's okay, I guess.''

The bully started laughing very loudly. ''Apollo, the god of the sun? The dark and gloomy little kid likes the sunny and happy Apollo?'' he laughed.

''So? Who cares which god I like best? This is my last class of the day and after this _I_ am going home, while you still have to go to your detention!'' he retorted. Then Nico walked towards the computers and started typing. I decided to sit next to him, as he knows a lot about gods and I don't.

''Uhm, hi Nico,'' I said. He looked up and nodded in response. ''I was wondering, if you could help me with my assignment. My name is Sam by the way…'' He nodded again. ''I have the goddess Persephone, but I don't know much more then that she's the goddess of spring and that Hades once kidnapped her so she'd be his wife…''

''She is indeed the goddess of spring. She is the daughter of Demeter and Zeus. You can work out that story about her kidnapping, that's kinda interesting. She saw a flower she really liked and then she got kidnapped by Hades. Hades brought her to his palace and there she ate some food of the Underworld. If you eat any food from the Underworld you are stuck there, and you cannot leave. But her mother Demeter was so depressed, Zeus, her father, made a compromise. Persephone had to stay half the year with Hades, in the Underworld, and the other half of the year she could stay with her mother at Olympus. That's how the seasons are explained by the Greeks. In winter Demeter was to depressed to help the farmers with their crops and she would wait for her daughter. Persephone could turn people, mainly demigods though, into flowers and she could reverse that. The pomegranate is commonly associated with her.''

''Thank you so much, Nico. I would offer my help, but I don't know anything about Hades, so… Wait maybe I can help you with another subject, if you'd like?''

''Nah, that's okay, one of my friends back home, Annabeth, is good in everything and she always helps me. Not that I don't appreciate it.'' Then he went back to his report. I saw that he already had more than one page and he was still typing. And he also had a very small font so I was very surprised. I saw his title was 'Hades, the most misunderstood god of all'. That's kind of a weird title, but I guess it's sort of understandable.

After the class he went back to his locker, which is very close to mine. Not many people have their locker there, but I don't really mind. Nico went to his locker and grabbed his books.

Then I heard that everyone in the entrance hall was suddenly gasping, so I looked around the corner and saw a very hot guy walking in. He had golden blond hair, sparkling sky blue eyes and a gorgeous golden tan. He was also quite tall and muscular. He walked through the hall and looked around. He looked at me and saw I wasn't talking in a hushed voice like all the others, who were staring at him and pointing. So he asked me, while all the others followed and stared while whispering.

''Excuse me, can you point me towards locker 137?''

''Eh, sure, it's in this hall, over there.'' I pointed behind me, towards Nico.

Wait, locker 137 is Nico's locker. Was this his friend?

''Thank you.'' The hot guy walked towards there and closed Nico's locker. Nico looked up in annoyance.

''Will, you are so annoying!''

''You are too, Death Boy. Now, are you coming or not?''

''Sure, just wait a sec, I still need to print my report for Monday's Mythology class. I wrote about Hades.'' Nico starts to tell enthusiastically.

''Of course you did!''

''Don't mock me, Solace!'' Nico warned the hot blonde.

''Oh, come on, Neeks. What did you expect?''

''Let's just go Solace, or aren't you coming?''

They walked towards the library and were still talking.

''If you'd have to choose any god to write a report on, who would it be, Will? Wait, I know. Apollo!''

''You know it. But he is kinda obnoxious…''

' _'Just_ like your dad.''

''Yeah, you can't believe what he did now. – ''

I grabbed my books and put them in my locker and other stuff in my backpack. Then I saw Nico and that hot guy, Will, walking back towards the entry. Will was carrying Nico's black backpack, which looked kind of weird, the surfer dude with the black skull backpack. Will was obviously telling a joke, and Nico smiled a little. A lot of people looked at that, as, again, Nico never smiles.

Then, when they walked outside and across the field towards an old looking van, Will put his arm around Nico and kissed him on his head. Wait, is… does that mean? Is Will Nico's boyfriend?

 **AN: Another old one-shot. Wrote this about 11 months ago, so it may be bad. At that time, I was still just starting to write. I hope you liked it, but if not I'm sorry.**

 **Most of the info on the Greek gods I just know. My brain works weirdly, I can never remember shit, but when it comes to history, and specifically the Greek and Roman history, I can remember it easily (I got high grades in history with very little study time, which some people thought was very unfair). So most of the info on those gods, I just got it from the top of my head. I like this kind of history, so the PJO/HOO/TOA books are a lot of fun/ very interesting to read. :)**

 **Also, as an apology for the faulty update of 'A splashing impression', I re-uploaded it and also I'm posting this one. :)**


	3. Nico at school

**Nico at school**

No one ever paid him any mind. People just think he's your usual bad boy. He does really look the type, even if he isn't really. Everyone just assumes he gets the worst grades of everyone, while he does okay, even great in a couple of classes. But they think like this of him because he always wears black clothes, combat boots, a leather jacket, has a pale skin, hair black as night and he is very scary. It also doesn't help that he always sits in the back corner of the room, keeping out of sight. So his classmates just think he doesn't pay attention. Some of the teachers even think like this about him. Yet he has never been caught breaking the rules, nor was he ever even seen doing anything illegal or any sort.

Only a few people have seen him for who he really is, or well, a part of it. He cannot tell them about Camp or the Gods. Nearly no one knows about his sister and friends. And he doesn't want to tell them about _him_ …

But right now Nico's walking to his Ancient Languages class. Latin and Greek, some of his best subjects. Just after Italian, of course. The entire school knows he's from Italian heritage, but none knows he can speak the language.

Nico sits down in his usual spot, taking out his phone to text Will that he's bored in class and to text Hazel that he actually went to school today, not that he ever skips. When the teacher, Miss Korpes, walks in, he puts it away.

''Okay class, since most of you have some grades to make up for, I thought we could do an extra exercise. No one is obliged to participate, but everyone is obliged to attend the classes anyhow. This project of sorts will be different than you normal projects, such as writhing about mythology or translating an old text. With someone from this class you will hold a conversation in either Greek or Latin. And I will choose your partner at random the moment we start, so no cheating and practicing beforehand. Both will be graded separately. If you want to do this, please write down your name and either Greek or Latin on this sheet.''

The sheet makes a round through the class and almost every single person writes down their name. Nico first didn't want to, but then decided to do it. _Why the Hades not?_ So he writes down his name and behind it he writes _Greek or Latin, I don't care._

Then Nico hears the people in front of him whisper.

''Of course Di Angelo would want to do this stupid talking stuff.''

''Yeah, I bet he needs a good grade so he doesn't fail another class.''

Nico huffed. He wasn't failing any of his classes. His worst subjects were maths and biology, and Will was the best help he could ever get. And for English he could go to Percy's stepdad, or Annabeth if he really needed help.

Then the class started. The teacher droned on about famous myths and Nico tuned her out a bit. He knows all of this stuff. He didn't even hear her dim-witted mortal mistakes about demigods.

A week later the first people start to have their conversations. Nico corrected all their mistakes, but not out loud, just in his head. _How could someone confuse the ablatives and the accusatives?_ Most people got about a C- to a B-, but one got a B. A few got a D, and one even a D-.

Now there were only three people that hadn't had their turn yet. Nico, of course. A girl named Annie, who is sort of a friend, or more like an acquaintance of his. The other person was a guy named Jeff. He wasn't particularly nice to Nico, but he wasn't mean either.

''Okay class, we have a bit of a problem. You cannot converse together, Annie, Jeff. Because you've chosen Greek, Annie, and Jeff has chosen Latin. Is there anyone who'd be okay to be going twice?'' the teacher asked.

No one raised their hands so Nico said, ''I'm okay with that.''

The entire class stared at him, surprise etched clearly on their faces.

''Thank you Nico. Now, who wants to go first?''

So first Nico talked with Jeff in Latin. Jeff stuttered through the conversation about what he's going to do when break starts in a week. Nico answers him rapidly and 100% correct. He says he's going to see his sister and his friends. Also some other family. Maybe even his father. Not a single person can follow him, except maybe the teacher, and everyone is silent, out of awe and surprise. No one had expected Nico to be able to talk Latin that well.

Then their conversation is over and Nico starts his with Annie. They talk about her friends at home and Nico tells her about his friends and his sister. Nico asks Annie about her friends and she starts to talk about her boyfriend, after Nico helped her find the right word for it. In response Nico tells her about his friends.

And everyone in the room is even more surprised. How can _he_ be so good at this?

''Good job, Nico,'' Miss Korpes says, ''an A+ again. I still don't get how you are so accomplished in both Greek and Latin.''

''I guess it's in my genes or something.'' Nico shrugs.

After the lesson Nico leaves the classroom quickly, not wanting to be cornered so they can all fire questions at him.

''Hey Di Angelo!'' he hears.

''Yes?''

''How come you're so good at those stupid languages?'' one of the nicer guys in their class asks.

''I don't know. My dad is half Greek though…'' Nico says thoughtfully.

''And what about those friends and family you talked about?'' a smart girl from their class asks. She reminds Nico of Annabeth a bit, but she looks like the opposite of her.

''Oh, eh, I might have a picture here somewhere,'' Nico says while looking through his monster proof phone for a picture. Then he finds one.

''This was taking on the last day of summer. They're all acquaintances of mine, but these are my closest friends,'' he says, zooming in on a small group in the middle. Nico himself is standing in-between his boyfriend and sister.

''This is my little sister Hazel.'' Nico starts. ''This is Will –''

''Oh my god,'' one of the girls squeals, ''He's so hot!''

''That's Frank, my sister's boyfriend. Then here's Annabeth and Percy, they're dating. Percy is my cousin.''

''Wow, he's gorgeous.''

''This is Jason, my other cousin, and Piper.''

''Why does she look so familiar?''

''Those glasses are so cute!'' another girl squeals to her friend.

''Jason is dating Piper.'' Nico follows. ''These two are Leo and Cally. Oh, and Lou Ellen and Cecil. This is my honorary sister Reyna. Those two are the Stoll brothers and Travis's girlfriend Katie and Connor's boyfriend Mitchell. This is Clarisse with Chris. I might have another photo of just a couple of us…''

Nico searches and finds a picture of himself, Hazel and Hades. ''This is me, Hazel and dad.''

''Fucking hell, your dad looks scary!'' Jeff yells.

''He is. But he loves us in his own way. Oh here, a picture of just my closest friends. Hazel, Frank, Jason, Piper, Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Cally, Reyna, Will, Lou, Cecil and me. That was a nice day.''

''You guys all look really close, Nico!'' Annie says.

Then Nico swipes the picture and turns red. It's a picture of Will kissing Nico. Will had kissed him the second Jason took it, and Nico was really surprised. But right now he was red.

''Perché questa imagine? Perché doveva farlo?'' Nico mumbles.

''Dude, how many languages do you speak?'' Jere asks.

''Eh, Italian, English, Greek, Latin, Spanish, French, and some German. Also a few words of the Dutch language. Oh, forgot, some Mandarin and a bit of Japanese.'' Nico says absentmindedly.

''Wow.''

Then one of the mean girls of the school, Delyla, snatched the phone out of his hands, after seeing his red face she figured it was something embarrassing. She had not expected to be seeing a startled Nico being kissed. Her mouth fell open.

''Oh my fucking god! What the…''

''Give that back!'' Nico snapped, quickly snatching his phone back. ''That's private!''

''How the hell…?''

''He asked me out and I said yes.''

Annie walked to besides Nico and looked over his shoulder. ''Oh my god, Nico, score! He's really hot. Tell me about him, now that I can actually follow what you're saying!'' She chuckled.

''He's super nice,'' Nico started, walking away with Annie. ''And he wants to become a doctor. He's kinda like my personal doctor, because I'm what he calls 'good at getting into stupid situations and nearly killing myself'. Which is totally not true. And he is also annoying sometimes. But he always tries to be understanding, which he is.''

''He sounds nice, do you have another picture of you two?''

''Yeah, this is just after Frank and Will practised archery, and we took a photo with our boyfriends. Hazel loved it.''

Then Annie accidentally swiped the picture to the next, one of everyone swimming.

''Oh God, are all your friends this hot?''

''Mostly they're annoying. Especially Percy and Leo. They have a never ending prank war going on. Jason is my cousin, and also my best friend, but sometimes… And Cecil and Lou Ellen have this weird prank war slash flirting game going on, I don't even wanna know. The Stoll brother's always prank everyone, but mostly Travis pranks his girlfriend and Connor his boyfriend.''

''They sound amazing.''

''Yeah. Yeah they are!''

 **AN: This is sort of AU, where Leo came back immediately with Calypso and Nico doesn't stay at camp all of the time.**

 **Also, right now, it's midnight. I'm watching 'The Arrow', again. I've just nearly finished watching season 2, it's almost the end. They're just about to get kidnapped… :) Wait, that's sadistic… Sorry not sorry…**

 **Sorry about the weird formatting before, I fixed it.**

 **Also, I post these MMD stories in order of writing them, so hopefully the later ones will be/get better.**

 **Translation (sorry if I made mistakes, I used Google Translate…):**

 **Perché questa imagine? = Why this picture?  
Perché doveva farlo? = Why did he have to do that?**


	4. Who's Nico's 'mi amore?

**Who is Nico's 'mi amore'?**

Nico di Angelo. He's this weird grumpy, unhappy, Italian, emo kid with bags under his eyes. No one really knows him, he has no friends at PHR High School. And he seems okay with not having friends, which is weird, for who would not want to have friends? You can't be all alone in the world, no one would survive. So because of that nearly no one knows much about him, except that he's born in Italy, because he mutters in Italian a lot.

Even though he has no friends at school, he is texting most of the time. But no one ever asks him about it. That is, until now.

Emma, one of the popular girls in school, suddenly got interested in him. Why, she had no idea, but asking couldn't hurt, right?

So one of the groups with popular kids were discussing him during lunch one day.

Nico was sitting alone in a corner at a table, texting on his weird looking phone, eating a sandwich.

The popular kids were talking about Nico, and how he could be texting all the time. Perhaps someone in his family?

Then Jack, the captain of the baseball team dares Sandra, Emma's best friend and his best friend Ralph's girlfriend, to ask Nico who he was texting all the time. They were dying to know.

So she did.

She walked to Nico, sitting at his table alone.

''Hey Nico.''

Nico looked up and nodded, looking at least a little bit confused.

''My friends and I were wondering who you're texting.''

Nico still looked confused, but at least he answered.

''Oh. My little sister Hazel, my friends e mi amore.'' Nico answered quietly.

''Oh, okay.'' Sandra said. That was something totally different from what she'd expected.

''Bye.'' Nico said and he looked back at his phone.

Sandra walked back to her table and sat down. She was immediately bombarded with questions.

''What did he say?''

''Who is he texting?''

''Come on! Tell us!''

''Why is he always–?''

''He said that he was texting his sister, I think he said her name is Hazel or something, and his friends and, I am quoting this literally, 'mi amore'.'' Sandra answered.

''So he has a girlfriend.'' Emma said. She didn't know if she was disappointed, but not really.

''Wonder what his girlfriend is like.'' Jack said.

''Probably also emo or punk or something.'' Ralph said.

''He said he has friends?'' Mike, one of the soccer players, asked.

''He said so.'' Sandra said.

One of the cheerleaders had walked by and overheard their conversation, and she told her other cheerleading friends. They told all the jocks, and their other friends.

Within a week almost the entire school knew that Nico di Angelo claimed to have friends and a girlfriend, whom he all was texting constantly. To most of the students he seems even more mysterious.

Every single person wants to know about his sister and his friends, but most importantly, about his so-called girlfriend.

Nico just continues with his life, not bothering with the rumours that were spread about him, the things people thought he did, the things they thought they knew about him. He didn't bother with them, they were just some stupid rumours, after all. Nearly nothing about those stupid rumours was true anyhow.

A couple of weeks later, on a Friday some people saw Nico di Angelo, the generally unhappy emo kid, smile, ever so slightly.

 _What?_

So during lunch, Jack asked Nico why.

''Why are you so happy, di Angelo?''

''My sister is in town and she, my friends e mi amore are coming to pick me up after school.'' Nico said with a small smile.

''That's nice.'' Jack said, before he walked away.

The whole school knew about Nico's sister, friends and girlfriend coming to pick him up within an hour. Which was fast, really fast.

Even some of the teachers knew.

At the end of the day, Nico was standing by his locker, getting his books from it and stuffing them in his backpack.

Then a girl and two guys, three people that no one had ever seen before, walked into the school. So everyone assumed that they must be some of Nico di Angelo's friends.

''Neeks!'' the tall blonde with the glasses and the short haircut yelled when he saw Nico walking around the corner. Then he slapped him hard on the shoulder.

''Grace, kindly _fuck off!_ '' Nico growled.

''Love ya too, Neeks.'' the guy, 'Grace', teased.

''Do not call me Neeks, Jason.'' Nico then said, before threatening him. ''You might be my cousin, but I will _skin_ you alive if you call me that again!''

Jason just grinned at him.

Then the dark skinned girl attacked him in a giant bear hug.

''Nico! How are you?'' she asked sounding genuine.

''I'd be better if you would quit the bear hug, Haze.'' Nico said, though not unkindly. That must be his sister then.

Yup, he pecked her on the cheek.

''Hey Death Boy, how's your day going?'' the other tall blonde said. He was seriously tanned and gorgeous, blonde curly hair, blue eyes and a kind smile. Hot!

''Don't call me Death Boy, Solace,'' Nico said, sounding venomous.

But the guy kept smiling at him.

''I guess it was okay.'' Nico then answered his question.

''Glad, now grab your stuff, we're all going to CHB for the weekend.''

''You _all_ came to pick me up?'' Nico asked in wonder.

''Yeah, the others are in the cars.'' the guy Nico had called 'Solace' said.

Nico smiled and nodded.

On Monday everyone wanted to know who those people were that had picked Nico up.

''So di Angelo, who were those people from Friday?'' Jeff, the quarterback, asked.

''My sister Hazel, my best friend and cousin Jason, e mi amore, Will. My other friends were in the car, waiting for us. Reyna, Annabeth, Percy, my sister's boyfriend Frank, Jason's girlfriend Piper, Leo, Cally, Connor and Travis, Katie, Mitchell, Lou Ellen, Cecil, Kayla, Austin, Clovis, who was asleep of course. Uhm, did I mention Cally already?'' Nico thought. ''I think that was it. Oh yeah, nearly forgot Clarisse and Chris.''

''How come you've got so many friends outside of school but none here?'' Emmi asked.

''I don't know. But my friends just… understand me better. And then there's Will, of course…''

 **AN: I've been gone a while, sorry about that. I'll think about what to post/write next, I'll let you know.**

 **I was on a vacation, so I didnt have time to write for a couple of weeks.**

 **So there isn't much to upbate at the moment, but I hope there will be some one day soon.**


	5. He's your dad?

**He's your dad?**

After the Giant War Piper and her father's relationship started to get better. Tristan still didn't know who Piper's mother is and that the Greek gods and goddesses are still alive. She had wiped his memory with the potion she'd gotten from Aphrodite after all.

Together they decided that Piper should go back to school, as she should have an education. Jason was taking online courses while he was honouring his vow to the minor gods, to honour them, to build them temples and cabins at the camps. But he stayed at their house, which he was grateful for, as he had no home except for Camp Jupiter and now Camp Half-Blood.

So Piper registered at B. Franklin High School. But she registered without a last name. She wanted to avoid the pressure that her last name brought with it, the pressure of her father's career.

But she also wanted to avoid the snobby, stupid popular kids.

The teachers were confused as to why she didn't have a last name when they called for attendance. But they just let it be just that, they let her lack of a last name slide and didn't question her about it anymore after she seemed a little uncomfortable about it.

The first day of school some boys asked her out, because she is so beautiful, but she said no. When asked for a reason, she told them that she has a boyfriend. Not that anyone would believe her.

A week after the schoolyear had started, the school found out that she was athletic too. She tried for the volleyball team and made captain.

Yet she did not sit with the popular kids, she didn't sit with the jocks and the cheerleaders. And no one understood that. Instead she sat with a couple of kids that didn't really fit in anywhere. They weren't nerds, nor popular kids. So they became great friends.

Amber Feriss is quite smart and always curious. She has wavy brown hair that reaches halfway her back and blue-ish eyes.

Amelia Kamille, average in almost everything. She has straight, shoulder length black hair and blue-grey-green eyes.

Freddy Mathews has sandy blonde hair that was long-ish and frizzy most of the time, and watery blue eyes, and he was quite handsome. He and Amelia were dating, for a while now.

George Jamieson has reddish hair that is short and buzzcut, and he has pale green eyes. He wants to be in the military when he grows up just like his father is.

Sarah Daniels has an afro as she is African American, and has dark brown eyes. She is pretty, and is quite athletic, she's on the volleyball team too.

The six of them become good friends. Piper didn't tell them about her being a demigod, her father, or her boyfriend, yet, but they knew a lot about her.

The queen bee, Savannah Delliah, constantly bullies Piper, because she doesn't have a last name, doesn't care about beauty or popularity, had no mother and doesn't want to be in the popular group.

Savannah always called Piper 'Garbage girl'.

Savannah also tells the whole school that her daddy, who does everything she asks him to, is the personal assistant of Tristan McLean, and that she is really good friends with the daughter of Tristan McLean, which is the reason she is so popular and can do whatever she wants. She has the whole school wrapped around her little manicured finger.

And everyone, even the teachers and the principal, believe her. They all believe that her father is the personal assistant of Tristan McLean, the famous actor.

So Piper wanted to come up with a plan to expose her lies.

About a month after the schoolyear started, Piper learned that she could really trust Amber, Amelia, Freddy, George and Sarah. She introduced them to Jason when they all went to get coffee after school one day and they all liked him and thought that they were a great couple together.

''So Jason, how did you and Piper meet?'' Sarah asked.

''We went to the same school last year. And we started dating after we knew each other for almost a year. We went there with a friend of ours, who we thought to be dead until we received a message from him after almost two weeks. Leo is an idiot.'' Jason said.

''So true, Jase. We also went to the same camp after we left the school and in the summer we and six other friends and a chaperone went to Greece. That was a real adventure. It was cool.'' Piper said.

''What are your other friends' names?'' Amber asked curiously.

''Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo, Reyna Ramirez-Avilla and the chaperone was called Gleeson Hedge, but we called him Hedge or coach.'' Jason explained.

''That sounds really cool.'' George said.

A month after that Piper invited her friend's home to do homework and to meet her father.

At first they were a bit mad at her for not telling them who her father is, but in the end they understood. They understood that she didn't want to be judged only by who her father is and she didn't want anyone to like her just because her father is famous.

They met Mellie, Tristan McLean's _real_ assistant, and her husband Gleeson and their son Chuck. Her friends all thought that they were incredibly nice.

But now they also knew the truth about Savannah.

The six of them decided not to tell anyone in the school yet, but to expose her as a liar to the whole school one day soon.

During the winter break, Piper invited the five of them for a sleepover. Jason was there too, of course. They had a lot of fun that night, playing games and watching movies.

After the break, the first day of the new week the whole school was called to the gym, for an announcement.

''Welcome back everyone.'' the principle said. ''I hope that you all had an enjoyable break and I wish everyone a happy new year.''

The whole school mumbled something along the lines of ''Happy new year'' and then the principle went on with his speech.

''Now, in a month's time we will have a career day. Everyone can ask one or both of their parents to come to the afternoon to talk about what they do for a job, and some of the more interesting jobs can come to the podium to tell everyone. The others can just divide in groups by profession and take up a classroom, so everyone can rotate to talk parents with professions they are interested in.''

There were some murmurs of interest from the student body. Savannah looked gleeful, she really wanted her father to boast about his 'job' and assure her popularity. But Piper and her friends were happy too. This meant that they could set their plan into action.

Over the next few days Piper and her friends went to her house to talk with her father, who at the time had no movie to work at, just some rehearsals for a television series. So he agreed with Piper's plan and said he'd come to the school's career day.

So at the day of the career day, everyone had the morning off. Thus most of the sports teams decided to have an extra training that morning.

The volleyball team was training hard and doing very well. Piper was pushing her team hard today, and they all were in top condition.

After lunch all the parents came to the school.

Tristan had simple clothes on, jeans and a white shirt. But to disguise his identity he had put on a red jacket, a black cap and sunglasses.

First went the father of one of the jocks, who was police captain. He told them about the structure of the police and told them about how it worked to be in charge of the police. He talked about when he was still on the streets and when he was a detective.

Then one of the mothers talked about being a doctor and how she helped people. Another father told them about being a scientist.

Then George's father told everyone about being in the military.

Then Savannah's father came.

''Hello, I am Alexander Delliah.'' he said. ''My job is helping someone else. I am a personal assistant, and I am the personal assistant of Tristan McLean.''

Then Alexander talked about what 'he did' for Tristan McLean, the actor. None of it is true, obviously, for he is an accountant, working at home, and his wife is dead, and she left him and his daughter a lot of money.

After he was finished talking about his 'job', the principle asked if there was anyone else that wanted to tell their child's classmates.

So Tristan made his way to the podium. He climbed up to it while mr. Delliah walked back to his daughter.

Most people are confused. _Who is this and why is he up there? He couldn't possibly have some interesting job, could he?_

Tristan took off his jacket, and his muscles were visible.

Many people gasped. He was gorgeous.

Then Tristan took off his sunglasses.

His face was a bit more visible, but no one could make out who his is yet.

Then he took off his cap, and everyone gasped.

 _Tristan McLean. At B. Franklin High School! What is he doing here?_

''OMG, Tristan, what are you doing here?'' Savannah asked.

''My daughter goes to this school.'' Tristan answered.

Savannah looked incredibly disappointed. _He wasn't here for her?_

And then she realised. _Crap, his daughter goes to our school? I told everyone I'm best friends with her!_

''Well, I'm guessing that you all know my name is Tristan McLean.'' Tristan started with a chuckle. ''I am an actor and at the moment we are just having rehearsals. Is there anyone who thinks that they know what it is exactly I do?''

A couple of hands went up. Tristan picked an average looking girl, even though Savannah also raised her hand.

''You rehearse lines and practise them a lot. I think you also have to do a lot of rehearsals and in the end you and your co-stars record it until it is perfect.'' she said.

''You are getting close.'' Tristan said, and then he told them more about his work.

Then he decided to tell them about his home life, like he and Piper had planned.

''And I have an assistant. She has just had a baby a couple of months ago, and her husband is an acquaintance of my daughter's. Mellie and Gleeson's son Chuck is very cute.'' Tristan smiled. ''My daughter sometimes looks after him with her boyfriend.''

This shocked everyone. _Savannah and her father had been lying? He didn't work with Tristan McLean? But who is Tristan's daughter that goes here?_

''Does anyone have any questions for me?'' Tristan asked at the end of his speech.

A girl on the front row asked what everyone had been thinking.

''Who is your daughter?''

''My beautiful Piper, of course!'' Tristan exclaimed. He waved at Piper to come up to the podium.

When Piper walked up on the podium, everyone was stunned.

 _Garbage girl is the daughter of TRISTAN MCLEAN?!_

The next week Savannah was tossed aside and no one wanted to have anything to do with her anymore.

And everyone wanted to be friends with Piper, because she was the daughter of a famous actor, which was exactly what she wanted to avoid.

And the boys that she had been rejecting finally believed her, that she has a boyfriend already. Though they tried to keep telling her that they were much better. That is, until Piper literally beat one of them up when he tried to kiss her. She told them all that Jason was better than they could ever be.

 **AN: I mean absolutely no offense to people with the name Savannah, I just once knew a girl with that name, a girl that was in the same kindergarten class with my brother. She and him were sort of best friends/dating, I can't really remember for I was about 5 or 6 years old, and then all of a sudden shit happened. She asked him to come to her birthday, and then she sent the whole class invites except my little brother. She claimed her parents told her she could only invite a certain amount of people, so she didn't invite my little brother anymore. That resulted in a fight between her parents and mine. After that they didn't talk with each other anymore and my brother and her were no longer friends.**

 **Sorry for the weird update, I fixed it.**


	6. Scars and swim trucks

**Scars and swim trunks**

After the giant war Percy and Annabeth went to Goode High together.

They were known as a power couple, as they have been together for over a year and they love one another. They claimed to have a lot of friends, out of school.

They were the king and queen of the school, but they weren't bullies, they helped the kids that got bullied stand up for themselves and gain more confidence. And they both had an elective together, Greek. They were the best in the school at it, sometimes even dissing the teacher. They also had English and PE together.

That was really surprising, because Percy is kind of an idiot. Except for Greek and Marine Biology. Annabeth, though, is the smartest person in the entire school, taking a lot of AP classes, all except for English. She also took architecture and ancient history.

But both of them were also very good at PE. They are both very muscular and athletic. Both of them like PE, a lot. Most of the time they were just laughing through the gym classes, as if that was nothing.

Percy was always early for gym, changing quickly, so no one can actually see all the scars that monsters had laid on him. Though not all the scars were made by _mythological_ monsters.

Everyone just thought that he enjoyed PE very much, they thought that he liked it so much that he always wanted to be early.

That was, until one day his English teacher held him back to ask him to get a tutor. He told his teacher, obviously, that he'd ask Annabeth to tutor him as she's the smartest person in the entire school.

Percy raced into the locker room and got ready for PE as quickly as he could.

Percy took off his shirt, totally oblivious. But everyone else noticed, and the entire locker room fell silent, all in shock.

''P-Percy?'' one of his friends asked quietly. ''W-what happened to you?''

''Huh, what?'' Percy asked dumbly.

''Your back, you-you have all these scars…'' he said. ''What happened?''

''I had a really shitty childhood.'' Percy answered swiftly.

Everyone looked at him, confused.

''I have been kidnapped twice, once when I was 12 and last year also, my first stepfather was abusive, I got bullied _a lot_ when I was younger and I generally went through hell.'' Percy shrugged, but he felt miserable. He had wanted to avoid this.

 _No one knew that he used to be bullied. He was so handsome and nice, so why would anyone bully him? And his first stepfather was abusive? First implies there are more. His stepfather, one of the English teachers, mr. Paul Blofis, was so nice._

''I'm sorry.'' Percy heard.

Everyone started whispering about what Percy had just told them, while he just left the locker room quickly. In the gym Percy and Annabeth whispered about what happened in Greek.

After the lesson the coach told everyone that next week they were going to swim. And do laps and a couple of games.

That lesson, a week later, Percy was jumping for joy, he was so excited.

''Come on, Wise Girl, it'll be fun!'' he nearly yelled at her.

''Of course you like to swim, _Sea_ weed Brain.'' Annabeth emphasized.

The gym teacher made teams, but unfortunately there weren't enough swim team members for all the teams. One team had to have an amateur compete with the swim team members.

So when making teams, the coach first divided the swim team members.

''Is there anyone that wants to be the captain of the other team, to compete against these swimmers?'' the coach asked.

Percy's hand shot up in the air.

''Okay, Jackson, you can compete against them.'' the coach said. ''Now, captains, pick your team members.''

Slowly everyone got picked for their teams. Percy picked Annabeth first, and then some of his friends. He also picked the two people that normally get picked last. He knew how that feels, and he wanted them to feel wanted once too. In the end the teams were composed.

Percy's teammates were competing against the other teams'. The coach had decided that the captains would compete last.

''Good luck, Seaweed Brain.'' Annabeth said. ''Not that you need it.''

Then she pecked him on the lips.

''Thanks, Wise Girl.'' was his answer.

Then they swam. And Percy beat the entire swim team. He was faster than them and everyone was very, very surprised.

''Jackson!'' coach yelled.

''Yes, coach?''

''Why aren't you on the swim team?'' he asked.

''I don't know. I guess I never thought about it.'' Percy said thoughtfully.

''Where did you even learn to swim like that?'' coach asked curiously.

''I guess I got it from my father. But I teach the little ones at our summer camp. I guess that I got talented because of it. I do like swimming a lot, actually.'' Percy answered.

''Then why don't you try out for the swim team?'' the coach asked.

''I guess I could try.'' Percy said hesitantly. ''When are the try outs?''

In the end, Percy made the swim team. He even became captain.

It took a while longer before Percy became more comfortable in his swimming trunks. He started to joke around with his swim teammates.

He was always so happy when Annabeth came to cheer them on, proud of her 'Seaweed Brain'.

Opposing teams are almost never intimidated by the Goode High swim team, let alone their team captain. He's just another jock, just a swimmer, a joker. He's tall and tanned, and extremely good looking, not to mention funny.

That is, until they see him in just his swim trunks instead of his training clothes. Muscles rippling, scars everywhere, as if he had been into a lot of fights, he looks intimidating. And then they win all their competitions, with him in the front, with him as their best swimmer.

 **AN: This story is possibly readable alongside 3dab, for it can fit into the storyline.**

 **It might not be fully canon compliant, but whatever…**

 **Recently, I've been stuck a lot, I just can't write. I do my best, I try to write some stories, but my mind just doesn't want to cooperate. While I do not have writing inspiration, I do have artistic inspiration. I still draw a lot at the moment.**

 **Now, it's almost midnight as I post this, I'm looking at this and other older fics. I'm also posting another one soon, within the next 24 hours.**

 **Love, Satan 3**


	7. Nico's prom date

**Nico's prom date**

At his school, Nico di Angelo was the loner kid, the one without any real friends.

At the start of the year, some of the jocks bullied him for not wanting to have any friends and being an emo and scrawny.

But then, when one of the bullying jocks pushed him a bit too far, trying to punch him, Nico beat him up and everyone just left him alone after that.

Then the time for prom came up. Their homeroom teacher was explaining it to everyone.

''So in two weeks we, the school, will be organising our annual prom. Tickets will be available this entire week, and if you want you can bring a date or friends from other schools. Now, if anyone wants to buy tickets, just go to the front desk and ask miss Schmidt for your amount of tickets.''

Nico thought about bringing his friends, his family. Hazel, Frank, Annabeth, Percy, Piper, Jason, Calypso, Leo, Reyna, Lou Ellen, Cecil, Katie, Travis, Connor, Mitchell, and of course, Will.

So once he was back at camp, he asked all of them.

They told him that they loved to come, that it would be nice to have a normal night out. Being just like normal people, like they hadn't fought in multiple battles and wars.

So when Nico got back to school the next day, he bought 17 tickets. Someone saw and told some others, who in turn told some other people. In no time everyone in the entire school knew.

Everyone wondered why the emo kid without a single friend or a relationship would want so many tickets.

The jocks found out about it too, and they cornered Nico, yet without touching him, for the boy could harm them far worse than they could him.

''So di Angelo, why would you need 17 tickets?'' one of them asked.

''Oh, some of my friends really want to come to prom. And of course I _am_ in a relationship. I wouldn't be a good boyfriend if I didn't bring them as my date, now would I? So 17 tickets.'' Nico shrugged.

''You have friends? And a date?'' another one asked, laughing. ''Ha, don't make us laugh!''

Nico just shrugged in response. ''Okay, you'll see it at prom then.''

A week later it was time for prom.

At camp Nico and his friends were stressing to get ready for the prom.

In the Hades cabin Will was helping Nico fix his tie. They were also kissing a lot. And Will kept complimenting Nico on looking good.

The boys were all wearing a crisp suit, most of them with ties to match their date, and the girls wore beautiful dresses.

Nico had a black tie and Will had a light blue one. Both of them had tried to get their hair a bit more presentable, and Mitchell had even given Nico a haircut, which looked great. Will had just tried to calm his hair down and matt it. Both of them had golden cufflinks.

Hazel wore a flowing '30's, flower-patterned white dress and silver flats. She had her hair lose, curling around her face, with a hairclip with a couple of gems on it in her hair. She didn't wear much make-up, that Piper had done for her. Just some lip gloss and mascara. Frank had a white tie, silver cufflinks and had given Hazel a white corsage, and he had a white rose in his front pocket.

Piper wore a navy blue sweetheart neckline dress that reached her knees and black heels. She had a couple of blue feathers in her braids and just a small touch of make-up. A silvery touch of eyeshadow and some mascara and lip gloss. Jason had a blue tie and silver cufflinks that he'd gotten from Mitchell and a white flower in his front pocket, a matching one with the corsage that he'd given Piper, blushing.

Annabeth had a sea green strapless dress that reached just past her knees, silvery-grey flats, and a necklace with a heart with her initials and Percy's in the middle, that Percy had given her for their one year anniversary, and her owl studs. Piper had forced her to put on some make-up, some subtle grey eyeshadow and mascara, yet no lip gloss. Her corsage was made out of grey flowers. Percy had a sea green tie, simple cufflinks and a matching grey flower. Percy complimented her on looking so stunning.

Calypso had a long white Greek-style dress, her hair in a simple side braid, with some flowers in her hair and flower patterned flats. She had minimum accenting make-up and looked like the goddess she was. Leo had a fire red tie and they both had red and orange flowers. Leo also had mechanical looking cufflinks.

Reyna had a royal purple strapless dress that went to the ground with a slit up to her knee on the right side, black heels on her feet. Her hair was in its classic side braid. She had only mascara on, and had a necklace with a small sword dangling on it.

Lou Ellen had a yellow dress that covered her shoulders and reached just below her knees. She had green heels on, a yellow corsage, and had her short brown-green hair curled. She had mascara on and bright red lipstick. Cecil had a green tie and some, probably stolen from the Aphrodite cabin, green cufflinks, and the yellow flower in his front pocket.

Katie had a fresh green Greek-style dress on, with her hair curled and a flower crown on top of it. Green flats, mascara and lip gloss. She had a green and pink corsage, which matched with Travis' green tie and pink flower.

Connor had a turquoise tie and Mitchell had a light blue one. They had the same cufflinks too. Mitchell also had a necklace with a dove on, that he had gotten from his mother.

After they all were ready, all dressed up, they gathered on the Hades cabin porch. When they were all there, they walked to the top of Half-Blood Hill and waited until Jules-Albert came to pick them up in a limo.

They drove to the prom.

None of the mortals had expected a limo to show up at their prom, but there it was. But they wondered _Who was in it?_ _Probably just some rich girl that wanted to be more popular,_ they concluded in the end.

At the prom the demigods took a lot of pictures.

Nico took a picture with Hazel first. Then he, his sister and his cousins got a 'Big Three'-picture. All the couples took photos, the Stoll brothers took a picture together, and one with their dates together. Then the Stolls and Cecil took a picture together making weird faces. All the girls took a picture together, which the boys then did too. And one picture with all the Romans, and one with the Greeks. Then Nico took a picture with Reyna and Hazel. Lou Ellen, Cecil and Will took a picture together. Then The Stolls, Mitchell and Katie took one together, and Piper and Mitchell took one together. Then the Seven, Reyna and Nico took a picture together. Calypso and Katie took a picture together, and Lou Ellen and Katie took a picture together too.

In the end the photographer laughed and said that they were a weird group.

Then they entered the prom. They got a table and stood there. They talked about lots of different things.

Nico sometimes smiled at the things they talked about. Everyone that saw him smile was shocked. _Nico di Angelo laughing and smiling? A miracle! And those friends of his, who knew he had so many?_

After a while, when the music started up again, Piper and Mitchell urged everyone to go dancing. So everyone, except for Reyna, Will and Nico, went to the dancefloor to dance with their partner.

So people think that maybe Reyna, or the Latina looking girl, and Nico must be a couple. But they didn't do anything.

''I'm going to get the three of us something to drink.'' Will said. ''What do you guys want?''

''Coke.'' Reyna said.

''Just water, Will.''

Will nodded and went to get their drinks.

''Having fun, Neeks?'' Reyna asked.

''Shove it, RARA!'' Nico shot back. ''But it is… okay so far, I guess.''

Reyna smiled at him.

''How's Hazel doing now she's been promoted?'' Nico asked. ''I hope my little sis is doing –''

'' _She_ is doing fine,'' Reyna cut in, ''she and Frank are doing great.''

That was very reassuring to Nico. He really wanted his sister to do well.

''What about you?'' he asked her.

''Same old same old.'' Reyna replied.

Nico smiled at her. ''You know you can tell me anything, I consider you as _mia sorrella_!''

Some people heard that. _Huh?! What?_

Then Will came back with the drinks. He had gotten himself an orange soda.

''How've you been without my _sunny_ presence, babe?'' Will asked while winking playfully.

''Very funny, Solace.'' Nico said with an eye roll. ''You are hilarious. What now, going to write a poem?''

''Actually…'' Will started.

''Don't you dare!'' Nico threatened.

Will simply held his hands up in mock surrender, while Reyna laughed.

And that was what the others arrived to. Reyna laughing, Will holding his hands up in mock surrender and Nico glaring at Will.

''Reyna, what's so funny?'' Percy asked.

''These two…'' Reyna told them what had happened and they all laughed too.

After they'd gotten their laughs in they talked about some other things, how camp was going for instance.

After a while, Piper elbowed Nico.

''Come on, go dance with your boyfriend!''

''I don't dance, McLean.'' Nico grumbled.

 _Is she… Can she be…? Is she the daughter of Tristan McLean? Di Angelo is friends with the daughter of a movie star? Damn, and we ruined any chance of being friends with her by being friends with him…_

''But I do.'' Will said with a bit smile.

''Don't you dare, William!''

But Will ignored his protests and dragged Nico to the dancefloor.

''Will, I don't want to dance –'' Nico whined.

''Not even if I promise to kiss you?'' Will whispered in his ear.

Nico got really red and mumbled an okay.

''Now come on, Death Boy, dance!''

''Don't call me that! Or else I –''

''Oh, are you going to send some of the undead on me? Or sent me to your father?'' Will smirked.

''I'll give you an annoying nickname!'' Nico blurted.

''Do. Your. Worst.''

''Eh… Shut up, Solace!''

''That's what I thought.'' Will said smiling.

''Whatever.''

''Good, now dance with me!''

They smiled and clumsily danced together.

At the end of the evening, everyone had had a lot of fun. They all danced and talked a lot.

On Monday some people wanted to know who all those people were that Nico had brought.

''Who were all those people you brought to prom, di Angelo?'' one of the stupid jocks asked.

''Some friends.'' Nico answered vaguely.

He took his phone from his pocket and showed them a picture of camp. Then he pointed at everyone while explaining who they were.

''That's Reyna. She's like a sister to me. My little sis Hazel, with her boyfriend Frank.''

''Is she adopted or something?'' a cheerleader asked.

''She's my half-sister. We have the same dad but different moms.''

''That's why you wo don't look alike. And those other people?''

''My best friend and cousin Jason and his girlfriend Piper. The green haired girl with the guy next to her are Lou Ellen and Cecil. Those two are brothers, not twins, Travis and Connor. Connor is dating Mitchell and Travis Katie. This is the living fire hazard, also known as Leo with his girlfriend Cally. The blonde girl is Annabeth and her idiot of a boyfriend, one of my other cousins, Percy.''

''Isn't that Percy Jackson? He was in the news years ago. What was it again?'' another jock asked.

''Abduction or some? O yeah, and a gun fight with the abductor.'' the captain of the jocks said.

''But who is that blonde guy? He's hot!'' the head cheerleader asked. She looked like she wanted to date or just hook up with him.

''Yeah, lots of people at camp say that. His name is Will.''

''And who is that alleged date of yours?'' the head cheerleader asked again.

''My boyfriend, Will.'' Nico said quietly.

Everyone looked stunned.

''You're gay?''

''But he's like your complete opposite!''

''Yes I am. And no he's not. When I was younger and innocent –'' someone snorted. ''– I was even happier than he is. Super smiley and hyperactive.''

''I don't believe that.'' a popular girl asked.

''Well, I lost my older sister who died in an accident trying to save some others, I found out that my mother's death wasn't an accident, but murder and then came some other shit after that. That tends to change one.'' Nico spit out and he walked away, wanting to get away from the bad memories.

 **AN: Like I promised, another chapter within 24 hours.**

 **I see that I have a lot of Solangelo stories, so here's another one. They're like my #1 OTP, I didn't even really ship before BOO at the end with the part about Lou Ellen noting that Will told them about Nico and that Will's ears turned red.**

 **I started sketching a lion. Again. I don't know, I just really like drawing felines. But also wolves, foxes and bears. I don't know what it is, I can mostly draw them from memory, if I have just seen a picture or something…**

 **And I'm playing around with brush pens and making drawings and drawing Harry Potter related things in my bullet journal (September so I draw Harry Potter. Though, I didn't do that last year…). I like it, though. My artsy thing.**

 **:P**


	8. The bookworm and the Olympic swimmer

**The bookworm and the Olympic swimmer**

Percy Jackson, college student, Olympic swimmer, tree gold medals in his name. _And_ he is only 19 years old. Not to mention that he is hot as hell. He is very smart and an exceptional athlete. He came from a poor background, which made all his accomplishments even more exceptional. His mother was a single mother, and they had been very poor, barely scarping by. His second step father helped him get into a good high school, which is how he even got into a college. He works very hard for everything.

But beyond that no one knows that much. Who is Percy Jackson's father? Who is his half-sister he talks about every so often? No one knows anything about her, but why is Percy so protective over her? Where does he go every summer when he disappears? How could he have been such a troubled pre-teen but be such a great teenager and adult? How is he so good at swimming from such a young age on?

 _Is he dating anyone?_

Yes, that's what everyone wants to know. After all, every girl wants to date him.

At her university Annabeth Chase was the youngest to be in her final year. And when people had heard that she hadn't been to school from when she was 7 until she was about 14 or 15, they couldn't believe it. She was the smartest person in the entire university, sometimes even outsmarting the professors.

But she was a loner, a girl that, although very beautiful and athletic, didn't care about popularity or looks or boys. A bookworm without a boyfriend, or any friends at all. Except for one person in the entire university that she sometimes talked to. Oliver Green. And for some reason she didn't care that she had no one. She was the weird girl. The girl that didn't care about anything.

And she probably doesn't even have a single friend or a boyfriend for that matter. Just a loser loner.

Near the end of the school year, Annabeth Chase was still the same girl as always, a friendless loser, still the smartest person and one of the most beautiful girls on campus, perhaps even the state.

But today was different.

A beautiful blue-green sportscar was standing at the parking lot. Someone was sitting inside of it, but no one knew who could be the owner of that beautiful car.

Then, after a while of people not-so-subtly watching the car, a guy stepped out. And he was very handsome. Jet black hair, sea-green eyes, lean but muscled, tall, kind-looking. He was obviously rich, judging by his car. And strong, too.

At first people didn't really recognise him, but then they saw that it was Percy Jackson. _Why would Perseus 'Percy' Jackson be at our university? Has he got family here? Is he here to pick someone up?_

When people saw that it really _was_ Percy Jackson, they quickly made their way to him. Guys wanted him to think that they're cool, girls want to impress him.

''You won the Olympic swimming medals again.'' one of the jocks asked. ''How do you do it?''

''I practise a lot.'' Percy answered.

''And how do you come by so many swim hours on top of going to college?'' another jock asked.

''I just do. But to me swimming is relaxing.'' Percy answered the jock.

But he didn't like the jocks. They used to bully him, he used to be a nobody, a loser.

So when a loser boy asked him a question, he answered him too.

''How do you do it? All the college hours. I heard that you are quite smart, that you are on top of all your classes.'' the boy asked. Then one of the jocks pushed him in the back.

''I have always been interested in the ocean and water creatures. I've been studying them since I was little.'' Percy said, helping the boy up.

''Could, would you do an interview for my journalism class?'' a shy girl asked him.

''Sure, why not?'' Percy said. ''But now isn't the best time. Perhaps this weekend? I could text you a time and a place.''

The girl nodded gratefully and handed him a piece of paper with her phone number. Percy pocketed it.

''Hey Perce,'' Oliver said.

''Ollie!'' Percy said, giving him a bro-hug.

''You know him?'' another jock asked incredulously.

''Yeah, we're old friends. I've known him for years.'' Percy said. ''We still see each other at least a couple of times every summer.''

Everyone was surprised. Oliver Green knew Percy Jackson.

But the shock didn't last long. After the guys tried to impress him, now the girls wanted to have their turn.

''So Perce~'' one of the popular girls says, jealous that the nerdy journalist girl got a date or an interview with Percy Jackson himself. She was draping herself over him.

Percy pried her off of him.

''Please don't do that and do not call me that. Only my friends, cousins and my girlfriend get to call me that.'' Percy said, trying to keep the distaste out of his voice, which worked really well since he'd had to do it before when he stood in front of the gods.

''You have a girlfriend, cutie pie?'' another girl asked, slightly disappointed.

''Yes.'' Percy said. ''And please do not call me that either. I don't particularly like it.''

''Can't have known her that long,'' the first popular girl said again, ''no one even knows anything about her.''

''Well, I don't remember telling reporters that I have one, so that would be correct.'' Percy said. He'd picked up some things from Annabeth after all.

''So you probably don't know her that long, then?'' a pushy, though popular, girl asked. ''Why don't you ditch her for someone else, me for instance?''

''No!'' Percy said, seriously offended. ''In two months' time is our 3 year anniversary. I've known her for 7 years. She doesn't like to be in the spotlight all that much. She doesn't even like me being in the spotlight. But I think that one day she will be in the spotlight too, for she will do some things that will make her famous one day, I am sure of it.''

Percy sounded proud of his girlfriend. Like he really, truly loves her.

''But why are you here?'' another cheerleader asked him.

''To pick her up.'' Percy said proudly.

''Your girlfriend goes to our school?'' they were flabbergasted.

''Yup.'' Percy said with a smile.

''Then it must be Tiffany. She _is_ the most popular girl, a fashion student and her daddy is famous too. So that is how you know her?''

''Nope, I don't know a Tiffany. But my Wise Girl does go here. I'm only here to surprise her.'' Percy said. ''And apparently to meet Oliver again.''

''Wise Girl?'' a popular girl asked.

''I gave her that nickname when I was 12, when we just met. She gave me a tour and I kept asking questions. She called me an idiot, and I called her a smartass. We formed them into nicknames.''

''True love,'' a girl suddenly said.

''T-Tiffany.'' some jock said, obviously having a crush on her.

''Hi.'' she said.

Percy looked at her and he knew. He knew that she is a demigod, and probably an undiscovered one. So he should probably have Annabeth talk with her, he wasn't too good with negotiation, or telling someone about being a demigod.

Then Annabeth came walking out of the building. She had her nose in a book, as usual. When she looked up, for some reason everyone was standing around some person.

But then she saw _who_ said person is. _Percy._

''Seaweed Brain?'' she asked.

Percy turned around, saw her and left the crowd. He went to Annabeth and kissed her immediately.

''Hey Wise Girl. Surprise.'' Percy said, and then he smiled.

''Perce, I missed you.'' Annabeth said as she jumped into his arms.

''I missed you too.'' Percy said. Then he whispered in her ear. ''And I think that Tiffany might be a demigod. What do you know about her?''

''She lives with her father, her mother is out of the picture, I don't know exactly. She has an affinity for making couples, like a love doctor. But she doesn't break hearts, even though she knows who likes her.''

''Who does she sound like?'' Percy questioned.

''Piper!'' they said at the same time.

Then they laughed.

People were looking at them, staring. They didn't understand how Annabeth 'bookworm' Chase could score a boyfriend like Percy Jackson.

Then Oliver joined them, and they talked about Tiffany. That she probably is a demigod. But how to tell her…

''Hey Tiffany, wanna hang out with us?'' Oliver asked in the end.

Tiffany, sensing that Oliver didn't want to ask her out on a date, nodded.

They went to Percy's place, where they talked about Tiffany being a demigod. As it turned out they were right. She is a demigod, a daughter of Aphrodite. Yet she has next to no power, which lead her to not being discovered yet.

And a couple of days later, at a local Starbucks, the shy girl, had her interview with Percy. Her professor said that she had done a great job, and that she got top marks on her interview.

Percy and Annabeth both graduated in the end. They both got great jobs, Percy first by swimming at the Olympics, then by being a marine biologist and a trainer, both in swimming and sword fighting. Annabeth became the CEO of her own architecture firm. Both of them went to CHB regularly. They loved the place. After they got married, they got children, who got children of their own. They lived very long lives, especially for demigods.

 **AN: Oliver Green is a demigod, an OC. He's a son of Demeter, an acquaintance of Percy's and a friend of Annabeth's. And Tiffany is too. She just doesn't know it. She has such a weak aura that no monster ever had any interest in hunting her, so long as she didn't know who she really is. She's a daughter of Aphrodite, but she isn't into breaking people's hearts.**

 **Right now, it's almost one in the morning, and I'm still writing. I've been sick these past few days (as in throwing up, nauseous, headaches etc.) so I couldn't write. Now I can, and I love to write again.**

 **3**


	9. Annabeth at school

**Annabeth at school**

Annabeth went to a mortal school. Being a child of Athena, she studied a lot. Some girls said that if she would wear some make-up and dress differently, she'd have a boyfriend.

Some girls would ask her if she wouldn't want a nice boyfriend.

''I don't need a boyfriend,'' she'd answer. Because I already have one.

She could hear Cammy and Ally, two of the most popular girls in her entire school, gossip, about her. Sure, they know she is quite beautiful and of course everyone knows she's amazingly smart. But the gossiping is about her always studying in the library.

Then one day while Annabeth was studying in the library, she could hear the two mean popular girls talking a couple of rows away.

''She is never going to get a boyfriend if she doesn't even wear clothes that aren't for a boy!'' Cammy said to her best friend.

It's true, Annabeth doesn't dress like all the other girls. She doesn't go around wearing dresses and lots of make-up. Those only get in the way if she needed to fight a monster. She wears comfortable clothes, just simple jeans and an orange shirt with the letters CHB and a Pegasus. Sometimes she'd wear a blue boys sweatshirt.

''I know, right?'' Ally responded. ''Like she doesn't even want to be a normal girl.''

''She doesn't even have any friends.'' Cammy followed.

''She is such a nerd!'' Ally commented.

''Loser.'' Cammy said. Then they laughed evilly.

Annabeth tried not to feel hurt, but some of that was true. She wasn't a normal girl, nor would she ever want to be. She's a demigod. And proud to be. These girls were just stupid mortals that don't understand. Also they think that she has no friends, but she has a lot of friends. She has many friends at camp, but they don't know that. And that boys sweatshirt was Percy's, so it smelled like him, and she loved it, it reminded her of him, for when they weren't together.

Two weeks later Annabeth got a text. Percy. He told her he'd come pick her up the next day.

So Annabeth told Percy, via IM that evening, about the girls at her school. What they'd said to her. How they act.

So Percy, being a good boyfriend he is, decided that he'd mess with the mortals that bullied and teased his Annabeth.

When Percy walked into the school the next day, all the girls eyes were on him. He is tall, tan and muscular. All the girls swooned.

Then he looked around, and his piercing green eyes stood out, as did his searching smile, his unruly black hair looked like he had come right from swimming. Which he had, he'd gone swimming in the sea to talk with Tyson for a while, who was working in the forges underwater.

He is generally the ideal guy for any girl.

So lots of girls were giggling and blushing when he looked at them. But until now, no one had actually approached hm. They were a little nervous. He was so very gorgeous.

That is, until Cammy, with Ally in tow, strutted up to him.

''Hello handsome.'' she said flirtishly. ''Are you new here?''

''Oh, it's Percy. But no, I'm not,'' Percy answered.

''Oh,'' Cammy fake-pouted. ''That's unfortunate. But I am Cammy and this is Ally.''

''Nice to meet you. Could you please tell me where the library is?'' Percy asked.

''Sure, follow us,'' she winked, thinking that she was going to get him to take her on a date. ''So why do you need to be at the library?''

''Oh, I am here to pick someone up.'' Percy answered absentmindedly.

''That is so sweet!'' she squealed.

''Who are you picking up?'' Ally spoke for the first time now.

''Oh, my girlfriend.'' Percy said.

The girls' faces fell and they were completely silent. Of course he'd have a girlfriend! He's too nice and too hot not to have a girlfriend!

Then they reached the library. Percy looked around in the library, and then saw Annabeth sitting on one of the tables with her books. He stared at her for a couple of seconds, loving to see her in her element. Then he told the two girls he saw her.

''Look, there she is.'' Percy said.

But the two girls didn't see anyone who could be worthy to be this guy's girlfriend. The only girl they saw right now was the nerd, Annabeth.

''I don't see her,'' Cammy said.

Then Annabeth looked around, saw Percy and smiled slightly, and packed her books. She then walked towards Percy, Cammy and Ally.

''Hey Seaweed Brain!'' Annabeth said happily.

''Hey Wise Girl,'' Percy said with a big smile on his face.

Annabeth punched him playfully on the shoulder. Then Percy hugged Annabeth.

''Ready to go?'' Percy asked.

''Yup.'' Annabeth said.

Cammy and Ally said nothing. No one could have seen that coming.

''Neeks, Thals, RED and Grove are waiting in the car. We also invited Jase and Pipes. Oh, and Nico invited Will along too…''

''Of course he did.'' Annabeth said with an eyeroll. ''Are they finally going to tell each other or do we have to wait much longer now? I think Piper is going nuts!''

''I dunno,'' Percy said. ''Shall we?''

''Yes. Let's.'' Annabeth said.

They walked out of the school towards a couple of jeeps, Percy's arm around Annabeth's waist. Then Percy kissed Annabeth on the cheek.

The entire school was flabbergasted.

 **AN: Another chapter.**


	10. Life sucks (No Mist)

**Life sucks (No Mist)**

Annabeth, like all the other demigods, went back to high school. The gods, after the mist had disappeared due to Hecate falling ill, had revealed themselves to the mortals. But the demigods had to try to keep themselves hidden amongst the mortals for as long as possible, both to protect the mortals from monsters and to give themselves a bit of a normal life.

Everyone was starting to learn all about Greek mythology and everything that had happened in years past. Everything that had happened after the Greek and Roman empires had fallen.

They had a teacher that was to teach them all about the demigod heroes of this decade. The gods had made sure that the mortals would not know the names of the demigods, except for the fallen ones.

''The Big Three had made a vow after World War Two, to have no more children. But recently two of them had children anyway. Zeus had a daughter with black hair and electric eyes, and his Roman counterpart had a son with the same woman, only he got his mother's hair, blonde. Poseidon had a son too. He has jet black hair and eyes the colour of the sea. Hades did not break that promise, but he does have two demigod children that are alive. He had a son and a daughter with a woman in the 1930's, before the pact, and they were in a place that stops time. Both have an Italian appearance, black hair and dark brown almost black eyes. After less than a year the girl, Bianca, died, and the boy became an outcast. That son rescued a daughter of Pluto, Hades' Roman counterpart, who had died in the early 1940's. She has curly brown hair and golden eyes, and the colour of her skin like her hair she got from her mother, an African-American woman.'' the teacher started.

''What are the names of the other children of the Big Three?'' some stupid jock, Damien, asked. ''Shouldn't we know their names?''

''The gods do not permit us to distribute the names of the _living_ heroes. They want them to have a normal life, without being swarmed by us mortals.'' the teacher answered. ''The dead heroes we will get to know the names of, to honour them.''

The jock grumbled.

''Now, the first battle in the Second Titan War, the Greek demigods called the battle of the Labyrinth, for it was fought on the outskirts of one of its entrances, in the Greek demigod camp. The side of the Gods, the defending side, won over the Titan side. Yet there were a lot of casualties. One of the most important casualties was Lee Fletcher, son of Apollo, and Castor, son of Dionysus.''

''A son of Apollo. What makes him so important?'' Sarah, a cheerleader, asked.

''And why can't we know the last name of that loser son of Dionysus that died?'' jock numero 2 asked.

Annabeth kept quiet. He was a _friend_ to her. They were her _family_.

''Lee defended his home and laid down his life for his family and friends. He wanted to keep his home safe. Castor had a full blood brother, who survived, and he would like a normal life.'' the teacher said in finality. ''Now can I continue? Also one of the only two sons of Dionysus, who had but only one brother, died too. He was protecting his brother and his friends. Castor died during the battle. His father, Dionysus, was devastated by the loss of one of his only two living demigod sons.''

Everyone was quiet again.

''A little while before the war really began, and two people went on a mission. The son of Poseidon of the prophecy and a son of Hephaestus, Charles Beckendorf, known by his friends by his last name, and his girlfriend called him Charlie. The two went to blow up the boat of the enemy. They could not set the timers, and then Beckendorf set the bombs off himself, dying in the process.'' Then the teacher spoke about that the son of Poseidon had been with his father for a while. Then he talked about the war itself.

''Selina Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite, tried to defeat a monster that only a child of Ares could possibly defeat. She died in the process, the acid burned off her once beautiful face. Her best friend, a daughter of Ares, killed the Drakon in revenge, and she received the blessing of Ares for her actions.''

''A _daughter_ of Ares killed a monster that is nearly impossible to kill?'' some sexist jock asked. ''Shouldn't it be guys killing monsters and girls staying at home looking after the wounded or something?''

''Even in ancient Greek life woman were also warriors. Not only Ares is a god of war, also Athena, and for the Romans Bellona too. Athena has a lot of children, smart, strategic and real warriors.'' the teacher said, very irritated by the boy. ''Sometimes female warriors were seen as superior to male warriors, like with the Amazons. And all the demigods were trained and most of them are very good at handling weapons. They are very lethal, some with swords, some with knifes or daggers, others at archery or yet another fighting technique. Then there are those that can do actual magic, or use some power that they've gotten from their immortal parent.''

The sexist jock snorted, and didn't really believe that, but he kept quiet now.

''Now let's continue this chapter.'' the teacher said. ''Another demigod that did a lot for the demigods, died saving his siblings from a collapsing bridge, that the enemy had tried and succeeded to destroy, was Michael Yew, another son of Apollo. The Apollo siblings have lost two head counsellors and brothers, their older brothers who looked after them all, in less than a year.''

The teacher then talked some more about what happened in the war.

''In an effort to stop him Ethan Nakamura, a son of Nemesis, got thrown off of Olympus by Kronos, and he hit the ground so hard he died upon impact. Then Luke Castellan, a son of Hermes, helped defeat Kronos at the cost of his life while the daughter of Athena, the son of Poseidon and the lieutenant of Artemis who also is the daughter of Zeus, were there too. The son of Poseidon had fulfilled the prophecy, though differently than expected, for everyone thought he was to die on his 16th birthday. Later that day he and the daughter of Athena started dating.''

Then the bell rang.

The next lesson they were taught about the Giant war.

Annabeth, though she was the silent bookworm, didn't care about popularity, she didn't care about beauty and gossip. Though she was really beautiful, and she was quite popular amongst the boys that wanted to date her, but she refused every time.

The one guy that would just not give up on trying to get Annabeth to go out with him, asking her at least once a day. Andrew, but everyone just called him Andy. She always said no to him, for he was just a stupid brainless player jock that only wants to hook up with pretty girls. He unfortunately was good looking, so he got a lot of girls to actually hook up with him. He had blackish hair and turquoise-blue eyes.

''Hey Annie.'' Andy said.

''Do. Not. Call. Me. Annie. It's Annabeth to you.'' Annabeth said, seriously angry.

''So Annabeth, wanna go out with me?''

''No.''

''What?'' Andy screeched. ''But I am a demigod.''

''No you are not.'' Annabeth said simply.

''Yes I am. I am the son of Poseidon. Don't you know anything? The teachers have been telling everyone all about all of my adventures.'' Andy lied.

''No you aren't.''

''I have been to the depths of the world. I have defeated many monsters. So why would you not date me, babe?''

''Because I have actually been paying attention.'' Annabeth said smugly. ''The son of Poseidon has a girlfriend, for whom he went through the deepest pits off hell.''

''And I dumped her for you, babe, you are much better than her. She was a pretty girl, she was smart. But she was nowhere in your league, you are the most beautiful girl on the planet and the smartest person in the universe.'' he bragged.

''Well, I am not the prettiest girl in the world. You should meet my best friend Piper. But when you meet her you should know that she is dating someone already.'' Annabeth shot back. ''And you are not very loyal, now are you? Haven't you slept with and cheated on almost every girl you were ever with? And the son of Poseidon's fatal flaw is loyalty, if you haven't been listening to our teachers.''

Now she had unmasked him. He could not be the son of Poseidon from the Seven. But she had gotten so mad, so incredibly mad that that stupid moral boy, that she exploded. She was starting to get at it, she was so mad that she was telling them all about her life.

But that idiot mortal just wouldn't give up.

''You are just making that up.'' Andy bluffed. ''If you haven't been listening, I look exactly like what they described! Eyes the colours like the sea, check. Sea blue eyes. Duh. Black hair, check. So don't tell me I am not the son of Poseidon.''

''Well, I am the daughter of Athena from the prophecy of Seven. Yet I don't remember you being there, much less being my _boyfriend_.'' Annabeth shouted, incredibly enraged. ''My actual boyfriend, though, he was there. And he is the only living demigod son of Poseidon.''

''Liar!'' Andy yells.

''My name, is Annabeth Chase, and I am a daughter of the Greek goddess Athena, goddess of wisdom, strategy, warfare and crafts.'' Annabeth spat at him. ''When I was 7 I left home to go live on the run with some other demigods, the daughter of Zeus and a son of Hermes, until we reached the demigod camp. But just before we reached it, I defeated a cyclops. I was 7 and I stabbed it and freed my friends. Could you do that when you were 7? Before reaching camp my best friend, she was _12_ , stood in her final stand against a horde of monsters. She sacrificed her life, but her father Zeus took pity on her and transformed her spirit into the pine tree that protected all demigods. I have been on 10 quests. I went on my first quest when I was 12, and I helped retrieve Zeus' master bolt and Hades' helm of darkness. I helped defeat Medusa, I defeated the furies and many more monsters on that quest to the Underworld.''

People gasped.

''Yeah, I've been, a couple of times.'' Annabeth snapped. ''When I was 13 I helped retrieve the golden fleece and we sailed the sea of monsters, where I tricked Circe and destroyed her island, then I survived the sirens and came out wiser, and I also tricked the Cyclops Polybotes and blinded him once again. A couple of months later I got kidnapped by a former friend alongside the goddess Artemis. I held up the sky, as in the actual sky, which is Atlas's job. We then defeated Atlas. When I was 14 I lead my first quest. We went into the labyrinth to find Daedalus. One of the first ones we met in there, was Queen Bitch-face, sorry, Queen Hera.''

They gasped again. Calling Hera a bitch. No one could do that.

''We faced many enemies, most of whom we defeated. We freed Briarus, the only surviving hundred-handed-one. We were at the forges of Hephaestus and helped him out, in the process my best friend blew up Mount St. Helens and was thought to be dead. He walked into camp again when we were holding his funeral. We went back into the maze, and I met the god Pan at his passing. We met the Titan Lord of Time, Kronos, whom we escaped. Then there was a major battle, in which I lost many friends and siblings. And before Daedalus, my half-brother by the way, passed, he gave me all his projects. I faced the Mermekes, giant attack happy ants that spit acid. A year later, we had to fight in the Titan War, while all of you mortals were asleep and we were saving your sorry behinds. I got stabbed and almost died, but in the end we won the war. Then my at the time best friend refused immortality to make sure something like that wouldn't happen again and minor gods and goddesses as well as all demigods get respect. My best friend… who became my boyfriend. My sassy, loyal, idiotic, son of Poseidon boyfriend.''

Talking about Percy always calmed her down. He was her light and shining stars, he could calm her down even when he wasn't with her at that exact moment. She took a deep breath and continued.

''I thought that I wouldn't have to fight any more monsters or go on more quests, but then Hera abducted my boyfriend for 8 months. Finally me and 3 others from the prophecy went on the Argo 2 to get him and 2 others. We were the Seven of the prophecy after all. We went to the ancient lands, where we had to complete many mini quests. Then I had to go on a solo quest there, in Rome to be precise, to find the Athena Parthenos, which children of Athena have been trying to find for thousands of years, but always failed to find. On my way I broke my ankle but I continued on. I found it and beat Arachne, goddess of spiders, the archenemy of Athena and her children.'' she said proudly.

''But when the statue was on the ship, Arachne pulled one last trick and me and my boyfriend fell for 9 days into literal hell. We had to drink _fire_ to stay alive. We had to beat monsters and primordial gods. Nyx, Chaos, Achlys. And then we got reunited with Damasen and Bob, formerly Iapus. We beat Tartarus and some giants. Bob and Damasen helped us escape at the cost of their immortal lives. Then we had to go beat Gaea and prevent a war between the Greek and Roman demigods. Which sucked. In the end, though, we did it. But it caused a friend to die. Until he came back from the dead. And now the Oracle of Phoebus Apollo, the Oracle of Delphi, the only full mortal allowed into the demigod camps, who happens to be a friend that hit Kronos in the eye with a freaking hair brush, can't prophesise because Apollo has been turned mortal.''

The mortals were shocked and so silent you could hear a pin drop.

''And those are just the important battles. I've been on side quests during quests, I've been on a quest for Hermes, whom I've met multiple times by the way, with my boyfriend, the one true son of Poseidon. I've seen it all, I've faced it all. I have done so much more than any of you, than any of you can even imagine, and you _pretend_ to be one of us, to have faced what we have. You cry over a broken bone or a broken nail. I didn't have time to cry when I had a broken foot in fucking Tartarus, I had to move on!'' she whispered, dead serious.

Everyone could hear her, everyone was afraid of what she might do.

Then she got really, really angry.

''So the life of a demigod sucks. Royally. Don't pretend to be one to become more popular, because you have no idea how crappy it is. Most of the time we can't live with our mortal family because we would endanger them. Our godly parent can't take care of us either due to ancient laws. And to stay alive we have to fight and kill monsters that die but come back to live at some point or another. It. Sucks.''

And with that she walked out of the school.

 **AN: Still have writer's block. This one shot I've written exactly 8 months ago today (February 25th), so it's old. I don't know when my writer's block will be over, and I sincerely hope that it's soon because I also have sort of a block with my drawing and painting, so I have like an artistic block at the moment. When making new pages for my bullet journal, it's simple due to my lack of inspiration.**

 **I have more one shots lined up, so I'll post them. Hopefully that'll get me out of this drag…**

 **Happy hunting! (or like, reading is more like it, but that's not really the expression…)**

 **Satan**


	11. She's real?

**She's real?**

Percy Jackson. He's the hottest guy in the school. But he won't go out with any girl. But I will get him to go out with me.

Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself.

My name is Anna Belle Camile. My middle name means beautiful, which is totally true, duh! I got nicknamed ABC when I was little, but I got rid of that. I am the most popular girl in the school. My father is quite rich, so I got really great stuff all the time. I wear mostly tightly fitting shirts, not too short, I'm no slut, and short pants, again, not too short for I am not some slut.

My appearance is great, if I say so myself. And I'm always right, obviously. But everyone else in this school totally agrees. I am skinny, I have absolutely no fat. I have beautiful blonde hair. It used to be black, but I hated it so I dyed it blonde. It does still have its natural curl, though. My eyes are a greyish blue, which I am told a lot are stunning. I have a tan skin, for I tan on the top of our penthouse every day to make it perfect. I am just a little taller than average, but not too tall. I am quite smart, I just don't flaunt it, I'm not just some nerd, obviously. I also like to do some sports, not too much, duh, girl-muscles are ugly!

My friends are Amy, Stella, Dana and Rosa.

Amy Leri is not that beautiful, or smart, but she has a great sense of style and she is moderately pretty. She has blonde hair and chocolatey eyes. She is also the captain of the cheerleaders.

Stella Semer is very pretty. She has curly black hair and baby blue eyes. Stella loves to work with her hands, mostly gardening, so she has a great tan. I don't totally get the whole garden thing, but whatever floats her boat, as they say.

Dana Star we only keep around for her famous mother, who is a fashion designer. She is pretty, but a stereotype dumb blonde. Blond hair, though it's shortish and curly which is pretty, and dark blue eyes. She wears designer clothes all the time and gets really bad grades. We think that she has had a lot of boyfriends the last year or so, but we have no idea, she doesn't tell us everything.

Rosa Rivers is my best friend. She is pretty, I guess, and she has a _great_ sense of style. She dresses moderately, like me, and is smart. She has a little above average grades. Brown hair and green eyes, which are great. She wears her hair in a braid most of the time.

Back to Percy. He is superhot. Percy is the captain of the swim team, so obviously he is athletic. Every single match he enters, he wins. He even went to the Olympics this year, after he just turned 18. And he won a gold medal. So he is very popular in the school, and every swim meet we win. Because of him.

He has a six pack, but I think it's becoming an eight pack. He has a great tan, like he lives on the beach. He is tall, taller than me, and he is muscular, but in a lean way. Also he has this amazing jet black hair that is always messy, either because he just woke up or because he just came from the beach. It's _so_ hot. That amazing smile of his, it's a little bit of a troublemaker smile really. And his eyes, dear God, they are his best feature. He has these sea green eyes, that look like a whirlwind. But somehow there is this broken quality behind it. Like he's seen too much, like he's been through something horrible. But that is just not possible. He is not the smartest fish in the barrel, but somehow he easily gets passing grades, even though he never really answers the questions from teachers in class right. I wonder how he does it.

He has some friends, but he doesn't want to hang out with the popular crowd, which is crazy! Why would anyone not want to hang out with us? When he and I start dating, he'll just have to ditch them and hang out with the other jocks and popular people. No more losers for my babe, obviously. He probably hangs with them for sympathy.

He hangs out with some losers and some of the swim team members. Diana, a brunette with blue eyes that is on the girls swim team. Iza, one of the smartest girls in the school, who has red hair with brown eyes. The two of them are dating, so probably the only two girls that don't ask Percy out. Curt has a black afro and is in the gardening club. Benny is on the swim team with Percy, but he isn't that good of a looker. His body isn't proportional and his eyes are violet, while he has ugly black hair. Daniel is weird. He doesn't do anything in school, but he for some reason has some muscles. His dirty blond hair and green eyes make him handsome, but it's not like he can get a date or something. Percy is by far the most handsome person in the school, and everyone agrees with me.

But every girl asks him out. Normally they only do that with popular guys, but he is hot. Smoking hot. Fortunately he turns down everyone. Girls and guys alike.

He never gave a reason for turning people down, though. So me and my friends think that he likes someone.

And today we will find out. Today it's Friday, so at least no school the next two days, and I'll be with Percy.

Percy was standing by his locker, looking lost in thought. What could he be thinking about?

''Hey Perce,'' Benny said, ''what were you thinking about?''

''Huh?! What?'' Percy asked snapping out if it.

''What were you thinking about?'' Curt repeated.

''Probably a girl.'' Diana said.

Percy blushed and nodded.

''What does she look like? What is her personality?'' Iza asked.

''She is the smartest person I know. But she isn't just smart, she is pretty and athletic too. She has blonde hair, and it curls like a princess' hair should. She is a little smaller than I am, but she's strong and can judo flip me if she wants to, which she's actually done before and it was amazing.'' Percy said with a dreamy look in his eyes. ''She loves reading too, by the way. Also, her eyes. They are so incredibly pretty. They are grey. As in really, really grey. If she's happy or something they look like liquid silver. But when she gets mad, and really mad, they get a steely grey, and then they are intimidating. But when she is working, or if she's figuring something out, they look like storm clouds, or like turning gears. I just love her eyes, they're just so… amazing. I can see everything in her eyes, they are so incredibly telling.''

''She sounds pretty.'' Daniel said.

''She is!'' Percy nearly swooned.

''What's her name, lover boy?'' Iza asks.

Percy blushed.

''You'll see.''

''Then give us her initials, dummy.'' Diana supported her girlfriend.

''A.C.''

Then the six of them walked to their class, away from me and my friends.

''OMG!'' Stella said. ''Is it just me or did Percy just describe you, Anna?''

''Yeah.'' Amy exclaimed. ''He literally said that he loves a pretty, blonde smart girl with the initials A.C. That's you!''

''I know!'' I said. ''And I know that we'll be perfect together. The most perfect guy likes me, just amazing!''

''And you are the most gorgeous girl in the school, so obviously he must like you!'' Dana said.

I know she, Amy and Stella have a crush on Percy too, but as I'm the leader of our friend group and he likes me, I have the right to claim him. Rosa doesn't like anyone at the moment, so that's good. She thinks that Percy is hot, but he isn't really her type.

So after classes I touched up my make-up. I then went outside. There me and my friends were waiting for Percy.

When he walked out of the school we silently squealed. He is totally going to ask me out today! I mean, why would he not? He obviously loves me!

But when Percy walked out of the school he seemed to be waiting for someone under the tree. Why would he be waiting under the tree for me while I am standing right here? I mean, I am obviously standing right here, why would I stand in the shadows?

Then a beautiful car came up to the school. It was sea green, like Percy's eyes. But who could be riding it? I mean, it's obviously Percy's car, but for some reason it has an owl with a trident on the hood.

To my and everyone's surprise a beautiful girl came out of the car. She had blonde hair that could rival mine and a Californian complexion. So she must be just a dumb blonde, of course. But then she turned around, and I saw that she wasn't only beautiful, but that her grey eyes shone with wisdom and intelligence.

She is prettier than I am, which is _so_ unfair. And why is she even driving Percy's car?

And then she walked towards my about-to-be-boyfriend. The nerve of that girl!

''Hey Seaweed Brain.'' the girl said to Percy.

 _What the heck? That doesn't even make sense!_

''Hey Wise Girl. How's my mom doing? And Paul?'' Percy asked 'Wise Girl'. ''I haven't seen them in almost a week!''

''I know.'' the girl said, rolling her eyes.

 _OMG, who the hell does this girl thinks she is? You can't just roll your eyes at him! He's so much better than you, idiotic girl!_

''Have you been to my place yet?'' Percy said. ''I just moved in a month ago. It is so cool, I have my own swimming pool. I am so glad that the Olympic board provided it to me. Can we get going?''

Percy sounded so enthusiastic.

 _Who the hell is this girl?_

Then Percy grabbed the girls hand and pulled her to the car, and he opened the passenger door like a gentleman. Then he got in the driver seat and drove away.

On Monday Percy's friends asked who the girl was. Percy said that she was Annabeth. Nothing more.

But she must be his sister or cousin or something. But today I am going to ask him out. He obviously loves me so he won't say no!

Finally it's the end of the school day, and there's Percy!

My friends wished my good luck. _As if I'd need it!_

''Hey Percy!'' I said flirtishly.

''Oh, hey, Anna?'' he said. Like he doesn't know my name. Everyone knows my name!

''I wanted to ask you if you perhaps wanted to go to the movies tonight?'' I asked him, straight to the point.

''Sorry, I have something to tonight already.'' Percy said.

''Okay, so I'll just –'' I said, until I realised what he said. ''Wait, what?''

''I have something to do already. I am flattered, but I have a girlfriend.''

I just got rejected. How can he have a girlfriend? He never said anything about having one before!

''I bet I'm better than her.'' I said. Obviously I am better than whatever girl he goes out with. I am the best, obviously.

''Sorry, but not to me. I love her so incredibly much, I couldn't live without her. I probably wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for her!''

That's preposterous. Why would he love someone so much that he couldn't live without her? That's just stupid! You can't rely on people that much!

''I bet I can still beat her in academics! I am the smartest girl in the school!'' I bluffed.

''No one can. She hasn't been to school since she was 7 and she's been accepted into five colleges already. Also, she is the absolute smartest person I know.''

Then Percy walked off.

Oh, I will have my man!

But after school that bitch from last Friday came to pick Percy up again. And Percy kissed the bitch.

So of course I stomped over to my Percy and ripped the stupid bitch off of my about-to-be-boyfriend, and I pushed her away from my Percy.

''Who do you think you are, you stupid bitch!'' I yelled at her. ''He's my boyfriend!''

''Last time I checked, Percy is my boyfriend and I'm his girlfriend.'' the bitch said calmly. ''Aren't I, Seaweed Brain?''

Percy nodded.

''You can't be so disrespectful towards a famous Olympic athlete!''

''I am not. I gave him that nickname when we were 12.''

 _Wait, what? That's just not possible!_

''Ugh, why are you even kissing my boyfriend?'' I asked her.

''Because he's _my_ boyfriend, like I said. And I kiss him because I love him and because I missed him. I kiss him because he means the world to me.''

''You are just some slut! You only want him to make yourself famous!'' I yelled at her.

Then Percy snapped.

''Don't you dare! Don't you dare call her a slut! She is the most trustworthy person I have ever known, the only woman I will ever love the way I do. And I will never leave her, especially not for someone like _you_. You care only about if a boy is hot, or rich, or perhaps famous or popular. You don't care about personality. If you'd have met me a couple of years ago, before I looked like _this_ , when I was just the loser kid with dyslexia and ADHD, the scrawny small kid without a father, the kid that always got into trouble, you would never have even looked at me. Annabeth did. She's known me then, she was my friend. We had a crush on each other, but we were best friends. She doesn't care what I look like, or how famous or rich I am. She cares about _me_ , and what we've been through together. She cares about just me, and you only care about what I am. You don't know anything about me. You don't even care that much about me. You are just some spoiled brat!''

''Percy, that's enough.'' the bitch, Annabeth, said to him calmly while putting a hand on his shoulder. immediately he visibly relaxed.

''Thanks, 'Beth.'' he said to her lovingly.

Then he turned to me.

''Don't ever talk to me again. I will remember this, and if you ever try something like this again, you won't be pleased.'' he said threateningly.

And then they left. And Percy didn't come back to school again. The love of my life is with another girl, a girl that will probably only be with him because he's famous. He's just blinded by young love, but once it's over, he'll come right back to me!

 **AN: Yeah, you're not. Percabeth forever. Stupid mortal. She'll either go to the Fields of Punishment or to Asphodel, but she won't have a good afterlife, of course. She thinks that the world all revolves around her.**

 **At first she was okay, but she became increasingly more obsessed with Percy, which made her increasingly more of a bitch.**

 **I don't like this girl. She cares to much about clothes and popularity. She isn't a slut, but she's not a good girl either, for she had to many boyfriends to be. She only cares about popularity, and she only wants a boyfriend if he's hot, popular, rich or famous or a combination of them. And she might be smart, but not people smart.**

 **And I still have writer's block. This I wrote about eight months ago, so it's old or something. I have a book that should help with writer's block (''333 dingen om over the schrijven'', it's a Dutch book which translates to 333 things to write about) but up until now, it hasn't worked yet. Still hoping it will, though.**


	12. She's your cousin?

**She's your cousin?**

Hi, my name is Samuel 'Sam' Wever. I am the captain of the swim team of my school, Riverdale High. I have jet black hair and brown eyes. I am the most popular guy in the school, having lead our team to victory after victory. I could say I am a nice and good boy, but I'm not. I'm a player, and I'm not ashamed of it. Better yet, I'm proud of it. How could I not, with my amazingness? It's amazing and obviously just. Of course I get a lot of girls. They all _love_ me.

But today the coach heard something on the news. Something that might be of great importance for my future.

Apparently Percy Jackson is coming to our school. The coach had given me the short news article that said he would be coming.

 ** _Percy Jackson searching for new swim talent?  
Perseus 'Percy' Jackson. The greatest swimmer of our country, perhaps even the best in the world. He keeps on winning his matches, and he has been going to the Olympics since he was 18. We have the exclusive that he will be going to _****Riverdale High _this Friday. But why? Is he searching for new swim talents? Is he going to the high school for a signing only? Is he really searching for new possible Olympic swimmers?  
Only time can tell._**

''Coach, is it true? Is he coming here to scout for a new Olympic swimmer?'' I asked him.

''I believe he is.'' coach said. ''You have to impress him. You have to make it to the Olympic team, okay?''

I quickly nodded.

I trained every day until Friday. I have to impress him. I have to be chosen to go to the Olympics!

And if I impress him, I can finally go out with the hot punk girl, Thalia Grace. She always refuses to go out with me, and without a reason. No one does that, everyone wants to date me! And she doesn't even give me a valid reason. Once she kicked me in the family jewels, and I had to go to the hospital.

When Percy Jackson arrived on Friday, the coach immediately holed him to the swimming pool.

''Mr. Jackson, please watch our best swimmer. I am sure that he'll impress you.''

So I swam, as fast as I could. I swam faster than I ever have before. I even swam a new personal best! I am so amazing!

''I am sorry, but I am not recruiting him.'' Percy Jackson said to coach. Then he turned to me. ''You should work on your flip and kick from the side. And also, your arms don't hit the water at the same time, and if they did you would be more streamlined and thus you would go faster.''

 _Wait, what did he just say? I'm not being recruited? Then why is he here?_

''Mr. Jackson, if he won't make the Olympics, then why are you here if I may ask?'' coach asked.

''I am here to pick up my cousin. Her half-sister has asked me to. And we haven't seen each other in a while, so I thought it'd be nice.'' Percy Jackson said.

''Who is your cousin?'' I asked. I was curious, for Percy Jackson's cousin might be cool, so he might just be cool enough to be in my group! And that cousin could help me get Percy to like me and put me on the Olympic team anyway.

''Thalia Grace.'' Percy said.

 _Wait, what? The hot girl is Percy Jackson's cousin? Shit, I had to impress her by impressing Percy, which I failed in. Now she will never go out with me!_

I walked out of the school, where I saw Thalia punch Percy in the shoulder, calling him 'Kelp Head' or something like that. What the heck does that mean?

''Hey Thals. I came to pick you up because Arty asked me to. Also you don't have to come back anymore.''

''Thank the gods!'' Thalia said. ''And thank you too, Kelp Head, for picking me up!''

Then Thalia and Percy left. And Thalia was never seen again.

I didn't make it to the Olympics, no matter how much I wanted to.

 **AN: Another chappie. It's a little after 8 at night here, and I am tired and have a terrible head ache. So after posting this, I'm off to bed. Seriously, I feel like crap which is illogical.**

 **I also updated the other chapter, so I hope it is better now.**

 **And this chapter is old, by the way, about 7,5-8 months ago. I'll post again soon, if I can at least.**

 **Love, Satan**


	13. Look who you bullied now!

**Look who you bullied now!**

Hello, my name is Anna Maria Zocalo and I am 14 years old, though in a months' time I will turn 15. My great grandparents from my father's side came from Mexico before he was born, but the rest of my family all came from the US. I never knew my mother, but my father and I live together and we are happy. Dad was sad that mom left and he misses her, even though she had to go. But he told me that he was proud of me and that I am his light. He is quite smart, he is an Ancient History of Europe professor at the university of New York. I am the smartest girl in the school, a nerd basically. I get the highest grades without much effort. Dad said that I got it from my mother. He also said that I got my eyes from her. My eyes are a stormy grey colour with a few blue specks in them, which dad always calls unique. I got my hair colour from him, though. I have dark brown hair and a slight tan, due to my Mexican heritage.

Because I am the smartest person in the school, everyone keeps bullying me. It's mostly verbal, and in my head I can deflect all of their insults and think of how dumb their insults are. They want me to do their homework and no one wants to be my friend.

It's okay, though. I have a pet parrot, an African Grey Parrot to be precise. They are some of the most intelligent animals on the planet. I called her Athena, after the Greek goddess Athena, the goddess of wisdom, crafts and battle strategy. Athena is my best friend.

After I got an A+ again today, in History, my main bully, Trent Walker, came to me, pushing me into the lockers, calling me names. When he left he threw all his homework in my hands, demanding I'd do it before tomorrow. He's only a grade higher than I am, and he takes all the easiest classes. So I should be able to do it in a couple of minutes.

But I don't want my dad to know about it, so I normally do my homework either in the park or at the library. Since it's almost summer, I just went to the park. I finished Trent's homework in a jiffy, and then I did my own. It was fairly simple, so when I was finished I started to draw. I like to draw what I see, most of the time I draw buildings or statues around me.

Then all of a sudden I saw a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes. Wait, she has almost the same eyes as I have! I really wanted to talk to her, but I was scared. I normally don't talk with other people, for they might be bullies. But the girl saw me looking and nudged the boy she was with. He was handsome, black hair and green eyes, plus he has a kind smile on his face.

They walked towards me, and the girl spoke.

''Hello.'' she smiled. ''My name is Annabeth and this is my boyfriend, Percy.''

''Hello, my name is Anna Maria.'' I said to her.

''Would you mind terribly if Percy and I here sit with you?''

I shook my head, because they seemed nice and probably not bullies.

I continued with my sketch of the statue in the park, and Annabeth gasped.

''Wow, Anna Maria, that is a beautiful drawing!'' Annabeth said. Percy, whom I assume is her boyfriend, nodded too.

''Thank you.'' I said with a blush.

''Your mother must be proud!'' Percy said.

''I don't have a mother.'' I said quietly. I don't really like talking about her, she isn't here anymore after all.

''Seaweed Brain, I just told you not to ask that!'' Annabeth scolded her boyfriend. ''That's okay, Anna Maria. I didn't have my mom with me growing up either. And he didn't have his dad with him.''

''Really? I have never met someone that didn't have one of their parents either.'' I was a bit exited.

''Do you want to know a secret?'' Annabeth whispered.

I nodded. Sure, I would love someone to trust me with a secret!

''We go to a camp for people like us. Everyone has either one parent or neither parent, and we all have dyslexia and ADHD.'' Annabeth whispered in my ear.

''Really?'' I asked, a little bit exited. ''Can I go too?''

''Let's ask your dad, okay?'' Percy asked.

I nodded, and I lead them to my house, for dad should be home about now.

''Dad!'' I yelled. ''Are you home?''

''Yes sweety. I'm making dinner.''

''I brought two friends. They wanted to ask you something.''

Then we walked into the kitchen, and when my dad saw Annabeth his eyes widened.

''It's time?'' he simply asked.

I didn't understand. _What was it time for?_

Annabeth nodded.

''Sweetheart, you need to go with them, okay? They'll take you to camp. You can miss the last week of school, you are smarter than everyone in the school anyway.''

''Okay.'' I said as Annabeth chuckled.

''Go pack your things, I'll look after Athena.'' dad said.

''Yes dad.''

Annabeth smiled at the name for my parrot.

''Athena?'' she asked, smile still on her face.

''That's the name of my African Grey Parrot. She's really pretty and smart.'' I told her with a blush on my face.

I packed a bag, with my favourite books and some clothes. I also got the necklace dad had given me for my last birthday. Then I went downstairs with my backpack.

''I'll miss you, my light.'' dad said.

''I'll miss you too, dad. But I'll be back when camp ends. I'll write you letters and I'll call you.'' I said to dad with a final hug.

We went to camp in a very nice car, apparently Percy's car. On our way there, they explained to me that the Greek/Roman gods and goddesses are real, and that they still go to earth and have children with mortals. And that I am one of them, a demigod. I know a lot about Greek and Roman mythology, because of dad and because it interested me.

I really hoped that I would be a daughter of Athena, for she is my favourite and I named my parrot after her. That would also make me Annabeth's sister, which would be really cool. Percy's a son of Poseidon, and Athena kids should hate him, but Annabeth explained that they aren't their parents, that they are their own person, and that they don't care about their parents rivalry.

At the camp, which was quite a while away from civilisation, I crossed the boundaries. Then a grey-ish light surrounded me and a holographic grey owl shimmered above my head.

Annabeth hugged me and explained that I am a daughter of Athena and thus her sister. She brought me to the cabin I was to stay in, and she assigned me a bunk. I love the cabin.

The entire summer I trained with the others. I got quite well with a dagger, which is to defend against monsters that might hunt us. I also got some muscles and I got, in the words of the Aphrodite cabin, hotter. According to Annabeth I got smarter too, which I blushed at. Intelligence is much more important than outer beauty.

Of course I missed my dad too, and Athena, but I was okay. I kept reminding myself that I will see them at the end of the summer again.

I made some friends, and my best friend, James Edwards, a son of Hephaestus, and I became a duo. He said that he is coming to school with me next year, isn't that great? He is an inventor and he is very funny. We always have a lot of fun together, and for my birthday he got me a great book, about the structure of the Greek and Roman armies in ancient times. It's a beautiful book, and I kissed him on the cheek in thanks, which he blushed at. He was cute.

I heard Annabeth whisper with Piper from the Aphrodite cabin that we were just like her and Percy were once upon a time. Does that mean that she thinks that we like each other? Well, I do like James, but I don't know about him.

When the summer ended, I went back home and introduced James to dad. Dad was so happy that I made a friend, and that we would be going to school together, that he hugged us both.

Back at school, no one recognised me. I no longer was the nerdy girl that they could just push around. I got, in their words, hot. I was now a hot nerd. But I didn't want to have anything to do with them, they were just some bullies and only stopped because I got prettier and more confidant. I just hung out with James and one other girl that was new and liked us, Maya. The three of us were always happy together.

Some boys kept asking me out, but I said no. They only want to go out with me because I look different now than last year. They think I'm hot. But they bullied me last year, or they didn't bat an eye when others did. So I don't even like them, some of them I even hate. I really like James, though.

When Prom came around, I got asked out a lot, but I turned them all down. Some of them obviously thought that if they'd go out with Maya, I'd like them or become jealous of them. Only one problem for them, Maya is a lesbian. But a week before the prom, James asked me out. He asked me out, and I said yes. He is sweet and funny and he asked _me_ out.

After the Prom he asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend, and I said yes. Now I have a boyfriend and some awesome friends. I have amazing siblings and I have finally found the place that I belong, Camp Half-Blood.

Everything turned out great.

And to all those stupid bullies: **LOOK WHO YOU BULLIED NOW!**

 **AN: I wrote this a while ago, almost 8 months. It's like that for a while now, I don't have inspiration so I post old fics.**

 **I am fundamentally very against bullying. When I was younger, around 8 years old, I started a new school, where I was starting to get bullied. I don't know why, exactly, but it wasn't nice. It was this one guy, and it felt like he'd roped his entire family into bullying me. His older sister, and four years later even his cousin when I started high school. This first guy only stopped bullying me after I punched him in the face to get him to back off. His cousin, four years later, then started bullying me too. I, unfortunately started deflecting mean comments by punching people on the shoulder. The guy stopped, however, when a teacher found out. But ever since, I have been very much against bullies. I just can't stand them, and I think bullying should be stopped.**

 **Love, Satan 3**


	14. Crush crushed

**Crush crushed**

Percy Jackson. He is so hot and mysterious. No one knows much about him.

But first I'll introduce myself before I tell you more about _him_.

My name is Susan Roya. I am not the most popular girl in the school, but I am close. I have strawberry blonde hair, which is curly, and I have blue-ish grey eyes. People say that I am very beautiful, which is nice of them. I always wear tight shirts and jeans or skirts, if I wear them, or tight and shortish dresses. I have a pale skin and I am short and skinny, obviously.

Back to my… eh I mean the hottest boy in the school. Percy Jackson. He is hot, with a capital H. He has an eight pack and he has a seriously muscular and toned body. But he has muscles like a swimmer, he has a beautiful lean body. A tan like he lives on the beach, so it's totally natural. He is tall, like basketball player tall, though he isn't on the team, he's on the swim team, and he's good! He's the best in the school, so he's obviously the captain. And since we got him we won every single swim meet we went to! His hair, it's amazing, jet black and wind swept, like he came from the beach or right from his bed. But his best feature are his eyes. They are like the sea. Or like someone threw a million different colours of blue and green paint in a bucket and mixed them. They are like a blue and green whirlpool.

If you hadn't guessed, I have a huge crush on him. But every girl in our school has. Or they just want him as a prize, for he tells everyone no. Everyone, even the most popular girl in the school.

But there are some weird things about him. For some reason he has a lot of scars on his body, but they are really faint. They make him even hotter, though. And also he doesn't make any friends. He has some acquaintances, but he doesn't really make friends. From what we know he has been to a lot of schools, all of which he had been kicked out of. He also has some 'learning disabilities', as the teachers call it. ADHD and dyslexia. He is good at PE, at all of it, but that's, like, impossible. He isn't the smartest fish in the barrel, but he does get good grades. How, I have no idea.

In the summer he always goes to some summer camp. Some of the slutty girls have asked him if he can't take them with him. He always said that it was only for people with either dyslexia or ADHD or both and who can fluently read, speak and write in either Latin or Ancient Greek. Some of them pretended, but Percy always saw right through.

Right now I am going to English, which I have with Percy. I am so lucky that we're in the same class. he sits one row right in front of me, so I can stare at him. He is so perfect and dreamy.

Then our teacher announced that we will have to do a group project. And he paired me up with Percy!

''Anna Levera and Peter Jefferson. Percy Jackson and Susan Roya. –''

I am so lucky and everyone is going to be jealous! I don't even know what it's about, but who cares!

''Hey Percy.'' I said excitedly.

''Hello, eh, Susan?'' he asked.

''So what do we have to do exactly? I'm sorry, but I didn't really pay attention…'' I said flirtishly.

''We have to do a short presentation about a Greek god or goddess. Then we have to ask if no one else has the same god or goddess. The presentation has to be at least five minutes and involve the myth of how they came to exist, another myth that includes them and is important to the Greeks, and finally describing one of their children, if they have them.'' Percy said.

 _Wow, that's so boring!_

''Okay, so which one do you want to choose?'' I asked him _. I might think it's boring, but he obviously doesn't. So he can't know I think it's useless and boring, or he won't like me anymore!_

''I was thinking Poseidon, and as a back-up Athena. We could do the myth about how they were battling for the title of patron of Athens.'' he said.

''Sounds good.'' I answered. ''Sorry, but I don't know too much about Greek mythology. But you obviously do!''

''Okay, I'll sign it on the paper!'' Percy said and he went to the paper to sign our god, Poseidon.

''So, Poseidon is the god of the seas, of horses and he's the earth shaker.'' Percy said.

''Does earth shaker mean that he's the god of earthquakes?'' I asked him.

Percy nodded and continued.

''He rules the seas besides his wife, Amphitrite. There he lives with her in a palace.''

Then Percy told me all about how he was born and how he was eaten alive, like, ehw! We talked some more about his powers, meaning I could listen to Percy's handsome voice.

''To become the patron of Athens the gods proposed a competition. Athena and Poseidon both had to give the people of the city the best gift. Athena made the olive tree and Poseidon planted his trident in the ground, making a freshwater source. The city deemed Athena's gift better, so she became the patron and namesake of Athens. That started their rivalry.'' he said.

He also proposed that we choose Theseus as one of his demigod children.

After the class, in which I didn't really have to do all that much but listen to Percy, we had lunch. All my friends are super jealous of me, because I get to be with Percy alone.

Another few classes and then we had PE. With Percy. Yay!

But the coach wasn't there. There was this guy, just a little older than us. Blonde hair and grey eyes. He looked athletic, but still super smart.

''Hello everyone, my name is Malcolm Pace, and I am here to fill in for your coach, who is sick. Today I will be teaching sword fighting.'' the guy said.

Then he did something weird.

''Hey Perce.''

 _Wait, he knows Percy?_

''Hey Mal. How're they all doing at camp?'' Percy asked.

''Great. Though they do miss you. Especially Annabeth.''

''She does?'' Percy asked, a big dopey smile on his face.

''Yeah. And I heard that Piper and Jason will be joining the others when they pick you up tomorrow. Though that _is_ supposed to be a surprise.''

''And Annie?'' Percy asked, sounding hopeful.

''Don't let her catch you calling her that. Who knows what she'll do. The last guy ended up in the infirmary!'' the teacher said.

''She'd never.'' Percy said, mock offended.

''Probably true.'' the teacher said with a laugh ''But she said she couldn't come. Something at school I think? She didn't really tell me…''

Percy looked strangely sad at that. _Who is that girl and why is Percy so sad about her not coming? Is she a family member? She can't be his girlfriend, no one has ever heard anything about her._

During the lesson we all learned that Percy was better at sword fighting than even our teacher. When they battled, Percy won easily.

''You won again, Perce. Still the best. Who has ever beaten you?'' Malcolm asked.

''Luke, but that was a couple of years ago. Jason won once. Obviously Annabeth, but that's because she's just freaking smart, no offense. Also Annie knows some things about me, weak spots and distractions, if you know what I mean. I think Thalia won once, and Nico won a couple of times from me.'' Percy summed up. ''But when I teach the little ones I obviously let them win sometimes.''

 _Wow, he's so amazing. Teaching little children and letting them win sometimes. He is so amazing! And strong. Where did he even learn to sword fight?_

''Yeah, but when Luke beat me he was the best swordsman in a long time. I was 12 then and I was just starting to learn the basics, while he was an expert and 19, so it wasn't too hard for him to beat me. I beat him later though. I still can't believe that they all named me the best swordsman in… wait, what was it again?''

''300 years, Kelp Head!'' Malcolm said with an eyeroll. ''I don't know how Annabeth can stand it!''

''She loves me, Mal.''

''That's _probably_ the reason she can stand you, yeah.''

All in all, the PE class was very interesting. But I still have no idea who Annabeth might be. I really hope that she isn't his girlfriend. From the conversation I can only guess, and I would guess she's his girlfriend, which I hope not, or his sister. I hope his sister.

But the next day, after school, a weird van was standing in the parking lot. No one knew who could be in the van, or who it could belong to. But then some model like teenagers spilled out.

First an emo looking boy, with black hair, very dark brown eyes and an Italian appearance. He was holding hands with his complete opposite, a boy with blonde hair, blue eyes and a big smile plastered on his face.

After them a girl with cinnamon coloured hair and golden eyes that looked of African American descend. She was holding hands with a part-Chinese looking guy that was buff but looked gentle.

Then a girl with an aura of power around her, black hair in a braid and dark eyes. Next to her a girl with black hair and blue highlights and electric blue eyes, but she weirdly, although she looked punk or goth or something, had a silver circlet around her head.

After that girl a boy with the same eyes as the punk/goth girl, but with blonde hair, who looked muscular and strong. He had his arm around a girl that made me instantly jealous. She looked native American, I don't know which tribe or something, but she had a coloured skin tone. Her hair looked like a 2 year old had gone at it with scissors, but it was still beautiful and in some small braids everywhere with feathers in them. Her eyes were everchanging, different colours with every blink. She still managed to pull it off.

The next guy looked like a mischievous Latino elf, but he was weirdly wearing a toolbelt. He was talking with a girl with caramel coloured hair that was braided over her shoulder, who seemed to have a glow about her.

Then another girl came out, and she made me the most jealous. She had blonde hair that cascaded down her back, but it looked like she didn't care about how it looked. She had a tan like she comes from California, so she should be a typical dumb blonde. But her eyes told me otherwise. A startling grey colour that shone with intelligence. She was carrying a book under her arm, like she was just waiting to continue to read. But who would read willingly or for fun, I mean seriously?

Percy came walking out of the school, backwards I might add, telling off some of the jocks and some of the cheerleaders, who all wanted to know about this 'Annabeth' he'd mentioned yesterday.

''Annabeth is super smart and very pretty. Blonde hair in a ponytail. But her eyes are the best. They are the prettiest eyes to ever pretty.'' he said dreamily.

Then the blonde from the group of teens that came out of the van walked towards Percy slowly.

What is she doing? She should stay away from my boyfriend!

''You know, _Seaweed Brain_ , that doesn't even make sense.'' the blonde girl said. ''It should be 'She has the prettiest eyes I have ever seen.' not 'the prettiest eyes to ever pretty'.''

 _Who does she think she is?_

''Shut up, Annabeth.'' Percy said to the girl now identified as Annabeth. _Wait, Annabeth?_

Then Percy turned around, as if he'd just noticed what he'd said.

''Wise Girl!'' he yelled and he hugged her tight. Then, to my and everyone else's surprise he kissed her. He just kissed her! WTF! How _dare_ that bitch steal my boyfriend.

But I didn't even have to say anything, because Amy, the slut, stalked up to Percy and Annabeth and ripped them apart, yelling at Annabeth about stealing Percy from her.

''You have no idea what you are talking about, missy. I know Percy better than anyone. I've known him since we were 12. We were best friends for _four_ years before we started dating. Now we're dating for a little over a year and a half. We have been through a lot together and he has seen me at my worst, yet he still loves me. We have fought and we have made up lots of times.'' Annabeth said. ''He knows about my mother and I know about his father. I was there when his mother married his new stepfather. I know his mother, who sees me as a second daughter. I bet none of you even knew that he has a little sister coming? Or that after he met his father for the first time he found out that he has a half-brother too?''

''I know his mom.'' Amy bluffed. ''She's miss Jackson, duh.''

''My mother is Sally Jackson-Blofis, and she's married to Paul Blofis.''

''Whatever, one thing I didn't know.'' Amy huffed.

''Then what is Percy's favourite colour?'' the punk/goth girl asked.

''Orange, duh!'' Amy said. ''He always wears orange shirts, so it's obvious. Or he wears purple shirts, so that's his second favourite colour.''

''His favourite colour is blue. Orange and the purple are the colours of our camps, which we love. Blue is his favourite colour, or have you never heard him rant about his mother's cookies. Yeah, his mom's famous cookies are _blue_ chocolate chip cookies. They're amazing.''

''That's not even true!'' Amy yelled at her.

''It is!'' Percy said quietly.

''Well, you ignorant blonde, I know his favourite animal. It's the clown fish, for he loves Nemo.''

''No, his favourite animal is Bessie, or that's what he calls her. He saved her from drowning after she got caught in a fishing line. Or otherwise it's just the dolphin in general. He has saved some of them too. Like the one that somehow swallowed a golf club.''

''Perce, where is Bessie anyhow?'' the emo kid asked.

''Dad made her a beautiful aquarium at his home to keep her safe.''

''His favourite movie is Finding Nemo.'' Amy said to the blonde girl, as if she was determined to prove her wrong. I had a feeling that she wouldn't.

''His favourite movie is The Little Mermaid. And he also loves documentaries about sea animals. The one about sharks was quite interesting, wouldn't you say, Seaweed Brain?'' Annabeth asked.

''Yeah, Annabeth. I liked it. But not the parts they got wrong. How could they say that about mako sharks?'' Percy sounded outraged.

''Well, at least I don't have some stupid insulting nickname for him!'' Amy said hauntingly.

''It's not insulting, it's just an affectionate nickname. I gave it to him just after we'd met. It's because he kept asking dumb questions when I was giving him a tour and because of who his father is.'' Annabeth shot back.

''And I call her Wise Girl because the smartest girl was giving me a tour and she gave me a nickname, so I told her that. She was the wisest of both of us.''

Then Malcolm, the PE teacher from yesterday, stepped in.

''Annabeth, Percy, Amy, no fighting!'' he said. Then he hugged Annabeth tightly and he turned to Percy, who he slapped on the back in greeting.

''Where do you even know him from, Annabel? Did you sleep with him for good grades?'' Amy asked.

''No, that sounds more like something _you'd_ do.'' Annabeth countered. ''Malcolm is my half-brother on my mother's side.''

Even a blind person could see they were related. Same hair and eyes.

''Now come on, you guys. Let's go back to camp.'' Malcolm said to Percy and Annabeth. ''Nico, Will, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Thalia, Jason, Piper, Leo and Calypso are already in the van, so we should get going. Wouldn't wanna be late for the meeting, right guys?''

Percy and Annabeth nodded, went to the van and got in. Malcolm walked after them and got in too.

Amy huffed and stomped off angrily.

Today I learned that even the most mysterious people have a life, and that a hot guy probably will have a girlfriend.

 **AN: Another update.**

 **Sorry for the wait, I got busy with making presents for the holidays. Over here in the Netherlands we celebrate Sinterklaas, which is the predecessor of Santa Claus (it even sounds the same though in Dutch we literally call him Christmas man for some weird reason). I was making a gift thing for tomorrow, plus a sort of poem thingy and I went buying gifts and stuff.**

 **I have also had a huge writer's block, so I can't write more. But I do have a lot of older fics like this one, so here it is. I'll try to write more.**

 **Also, I'll look for more inspiration on my Hell no! fic.**

 **3 Satan**


	15. I challenge you

**I challenge you**

Percy had five friends at Goode. Anna Chyve, a brunette with blue eyes, one of the few girls that hadn't asked Percy out. Percy thought because she didn't have a crush on him, but she had decided to be friends with him first to get him to like her. Then there was Wendel Wess, a redhead with brown eyes. He was a bit of a nerd, but he was also on the track team, so he wasn't bad-looking. Also Robin Vass, who was on the swim team with Percy. He has black hair and blue eyes, but he had to wear glasses. The last person in their little group was Thomas Jenkel, a blonde with blue-grey-green eyes. He was the jokester in their group.

When a girl asked Percy out, he always said that he had a girlfriend.

His friends, however, didn't believe him. They thought that he'd made up a girlfriend to let the girls that ask him out down easy. One time they asked him about her.

''So Perce, who is this girl you call your girlfriend?'' Robin asked.

''She _is_ my girlfriend!'' Percy said sharply. ''And her name is Annabeth Chase. We met when we were 12 and started dating when we were 16, on my birthday. She is beautiful, golden princess-y hair that curls and that she always wears either down or in a simple ponytail. She is also tall, but a little smaller than I am, about 5''8' or 5''9'. She has a bit of a tan, for she used to live in San Francisco. She has a cute button nose and her face is beautiful. She has high cheekbones and her eyes, gods her eyes, I love her eyes. Her eyes are grey. Not blue-grey, but really, really grey. Like a storm cloud, or like steel, or like liquid silver. They are stunning, and they shine with intelligence.''

''She sounds to pretty to be true.'' Thomas joked.

''She isn't just pretty, she is wicked smart. I think she might be the smartest person in the world, perhaps just after her mother though. She knows everything, and she even corrects me half the time. Also, she tutors me this year, which is why my grades are better this year. She has dyslexia and ADHD like me, so she knows how to tutor me. Also, she hasn't been to school much, I think she missed about 7 years of it…'' Percy said, thinking out loud.

''She doesn't sound real.'' Wendel said. ''She sounds too perfect.''

''Ugh, then you don't believe me.'' Percy said, his hands to the sky. ''But she is real, I'm telling you!''

Then Percy went to his class, Greek, and the other four had Spanish together.

Wendel and Robin were talking about what Percy'd just said, that they didn't believe it one bit. They thought that it was just to make Anna jealous and to get her to be his girlfriend. Anna, overhearing this, couldn't be happier. Of course they had known that she had a crush on Percy. So 'knowing' that Percy likes her back, that was great for her.

But Percy wouldn't ask her out, so she knew that she would have to take the initiative.

After school a white van with 'Delphi Strawberries' was in the parking lot. The school didn't sell strawberries, so why was that van here?

Then Percy raced out of the school. Anna, Wendel, Robin and Thomas followed him, but they had no idea why Percy was so happy.

A group of model like teens piled out of the van. Not a strawberry van.

A blond boy with electric blue eyes was holding hands with a native looking girl with choppy hair and everchanging eyes.

Behind them was a girl with black hair with blue highlights and the same electric blue eyes as the boy with the blonde hair.

Then there was a boy with crunches and curly hair that was wearing a Rasta cap.

Then there were two identical looking boys with curly hair and mischievous smiles. The slightly taller one held hands with a girl with grass green eyes and a flower crown on her earthy brown hair. The other one was joking with a Latino boy, who was holding hands with a beautiful girl with caramel coloured hair in a simple braid.

But the last girl, all the girls at the school were the most jealous of, and all the boys wanted to date her. She had blonde hair, a tan, a slim but muscular body and beautiful startling grey eyes. She seemed to be looking for someone.

Then the biggest player in the school, Benjamin Bensen, walked towards her.

''Hey babe, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?''

''No, but it did hurt when I crawled from the pits of hell.'' she bit back.

''Feisty, me like-y!'' Benjamin said.

''I am here to pick up my boyfriend, you ego centrical plank!'' the blonde said in an insulting tone.

Then she judo flipped him.

''Ahw, 'Beth, why did you do that? I thought that was our thing?'' Percy whined.

''Wanna try me, Jackson?'' 'Beth' said.

''Sorry Annabeth.''

''Oh, guys, I'll introduce you to my friends. Where are Nico and Will by the way?'' Percy said.

''Nico 'accidentally' stabbed himself and Will is fussing over him in the infirmary.'' the blonde guy said with an eyeroll.

''Oh, sure.'' Percy said with a wiggle.

''So who are these people?'' Thomas asked.

''This is my cousin Jason,'' the blonde guy, ''and his girlfriend Piper.'' the native girl. ''This is my other cousin Thalia, Jason's sister.'' the girl with the half blue hair. ''This is my best friend Grover,'' the crippled guy, ''and these two, they're not twins by the way, are Travis, the taller one, and Connor, the smaller one.'' the two identical guys that looked like trouble. ''This is Katie, Travis' girlfriend.'' the girl with the flower crown. ''This is ma bud Leo –''

''Bad Boy Supreme to you peasants!'' the Latino guy said.

''As I said, Leo. And his girlfriend Calypso.'' the girl with the caramel braid. ''And this is my girlfriend, Annabeth!'' the beautiful blonde girl with the grey eyes.

Anna was insanely jealous of her. She couldn't have known him better than she does, right?

''You are dating her?'' Anna said, disgust audible in her voice.

''Yeah.''

''Well then, _Annabeth_ ,'' Anna said, ''I challenge you to a match. The one that knows more about Percy gets to date him from now on.''

Percy looked at her in confusion. Why would she do that?

Annabeth shrugged and agreed.

''I'll ask the questions. Thalia, Grover and Piper can be the judges.'' Jason said.

Percy was still confused as to why Anna would challenge Annabeth.

Annabeth stood to one side, right in front of her stood Anna.

''Okay, first question.'' Percy said. ''What's my favourite colour?''

''Orange. But your second favourite colour is purple, because you always wear those colours.'' Anna said confidently.

''That's wrong.'' Annabeth said. ''Percy's favourite colour is blue. Like his mom's famous blue chocolate chip cookies.''

''Annabeth is right.'' Thalia said immediately.

''What, how's that even possible?'' Anna asked.

''Because blue is my favourite colour. Orange is the colour of my summer camp, and purple is the colour of our sister camp, where I've been once.'' Percy explained.

''Next question.'' Grover said.

''Name at least two of Percy's old bullies.'' Jason said eyeing Percy, whose eyes glinted with a hint of disgust.

''You were never bullied, Percy, you were always one of the most popular people in the school.'' Anna said.

''Nancy Bobofit and Matt Sloan. But Clarisse could also count, even though she was never really a bully, only pushing you into the toilets at camp once. Or trying too. Now she sort of respects you. Her whole cabin sort of does now.'' Annabeth said.

Percy smirked at her and continued with the next question.

''How many people has Percy known that actually died, not like Leo, but really dead, dead? And you only have to name a few, the most important ones, not that they weren't all important!'' Jason said.

''You know people that died?'' Anna asked incredulously.

''Bianca, Lee, Beckendorf, Michael, Selina, Luke and Ethan.'' Annabeth said, a bit sad about their deaths still.

''What is the name of Percy's mother?''

''Sally Jackson-Blofis.'' both the girls said at the same time.

''How old was Percy when he found out who his father was?''

''Why would you not know who your father is?'' Anna asked.

''You were 12.'' Annabeth said quickly.

''What are the names of Percy's siblings?'' the next question was.

''Siblings?'' Anna asked. ''You only have one. Estelle.''

''You have two, Seaweed Brain. How could I not know? Estelle, from your mother's side, and Tyson from your father's side.'' Annabeth said.

''What is his favourite and second favourite sport?'' Jason asked.

''Swimming and athletics.'' Anna said.

''No, swimming is his favourite and sword fighting is his second favourite.'' Annabeth said.

''How are the points?'' Percy asked Grover.

''Anna has one and a half for that swimming comment, and Annabeth has eight.'' Grover answered.

''Well, Annabeth is the winner, obviously.'' Piper said.

''Ugh!'' Anna said. ''Perce, why do you stay with that dumb blonde? She might know some things better about you than I do, but I actually love you.''

She was desperate.

''Well, Anna, I love Annabeth, and I know for a fact that she loves me back. And she isn't a dumb blonde. She's the smartest person I have ever known. We've been through a lot together. Those deaths, we went through them together. Also, I've known her longer than I have known you.'' Percy said.

Then, after some thought, he just told Anna what he thought.

''And I thought that you were my friend. Obviously I was wrong. I think it would be better if you stayed away from me from now on, I don't like it if people pretend to be my friend. I thought were my friend but this is more like you tried to stab me in the back.''

And with that Percy left, and though he was still friends with Wendel, Robin and Thomas, they were never as close as they used to be.

 **AN: Sorry that it's pretty shitty… At first I thought it might turn out better, but it didn't… perhaps I'll edit it later? But since then nine months have passed and I haven't edited it more, so here it is.**

 **The last names are just letters jumbled together, without any meaning at all. Though my subconscious might have based them (or the first names too) on some kind of tv program I've watched. But I've watched a lot, so I am not entirely sure…**

 **This was the prompt I wrote a while ago and used:**

Some mortal girl wants to date Percy, so she proposes to battle Annabeth in their knowledge of Percy. Percy is the judge alongside Piper, Thalia and Grover. Annabeth knows all, the mortal nearly nothing.


	16. The witch that stole my boyfriend and re

**The witch that stole my boyfriend and rejected him**

Hello! My name is Fiona Maricara. I am the most popular girl in my college. My long hair is flowing down my back in waves, a gorgeous shade of red. My eyes are the colour of the sky, a beautiful blue that can get any boy to swoon over me. My fair skin is flawless and I only wear the best clothes. My father is quite rich from being an actor and my mother is a model, so everyone loves me and girls want to be me while boys want to date me.

I don't really get the best grades in the class, but my parents just pay the school for my tuition, and they don't want to lose me as a student. So I pass all my classes. I want to become a model like my mom or an actress like my dad anyway, so I don't have any set major, I'm just enjoying college life. Parties and hot boys, who wouldn't love that?

Halfway through the first semester a new girl joined the school. She is only in my English class, but I hate her so much. Let me just tell you about that _girl_.

Annabeth Chase. A 20 year old that takes classes that most 22 year old college students still have trouble with.

We don't even know much about her. Just that she is wicked smart and super athletic. The reason she came to our college was because she got a scholarship for academics, because apparently she is smarter than half of the professors. She looks like your ordinary dumb blonde, with curly blonde hair, a Californian tan and a great body. But her eyes disrupt the image. They're grey, like steel, or a thunder cloud. She's pretty, but she doesn't care about it. If she would just wear some make-up, I'd let her in my group of followers, but she doesn't even want to. We know that she wants to become an architect for some reason. Why would anyone want to be an architect? Idiotic. She's athletic and on the track team and the fencing team. She's also the captain of the volleyball team. Ugh, she's such a show-off. A stupid know-it-all.

I just hate her. She stole my boyfriend from me! Nex and I had been happily dating until that witch showed up. Every single boy in the entire school immediately liked her, wanted to date her.

But she always said no to them.

To the boys it became a competition, _who could get the beautiful, smart and unreachable Annabeth Chase to go out with him?_

Nex left _me_ for her. He too thought he could get her to go out with him. So he broke up with me the day after she'd gotten to our college and he chased after her. After he had stalked her for almost two weeks, so he'd know more about her than the others (He's smart like that, I have to admit it. It was one of the things that I really like about him. Liked. Whatever.), before asking her out.

He did it publicly. Smart. He asked her to go on a date with him with half the school watching. No one could resist him, and publicly none the less. No one can say no to one of the most popular guys in the school, especially not with so many people watching.

''Hey Annabeth.'' Nex said to her. ''I was wondering if you would like to go to the new Avengers movie with me Saturday?''

''Sorry, no. I'm going on a date with my boyfriend already.'' Annabeth responded.

 _A boyfriend?_ I bet he's some stupid nerd that likes smart stuff just like her. Probably ugly too. But why would anyone say no to Nex? He's better than anyone so why would she not go out with him? Whatever, she's an idiot. And it's better for me, I can get my Nex back, to dump him. He made a fool out of me, and he'll pay for it!

''Then why don't you dump him. Tell me about him and I'll show him how much better I am for you.'' Nex said.

''He's a dork, he loves Disney movies and ocean documentaries. He can be smart if he really wants to. We met when we were 12 and became best friends, but we started dating on his 16th birthday. He is a lot like me, in a way. We have been through a lot together. He goes to the college on the other side of the city on a scholarship and is studying marine biology. He says it's because it's in his blood and because he is just very good at it, but I know that he also does it because he really likes it and he enjoys it. He also loves to swim and he loves blue cookies. He is an environmentalist and always wants to save sea creatures. But my Seaweed Brain is a momma's boy at heart, and I truly love him. His loyalty, his selflessness, his tendency to put others before himself, his care, his love for every single Disney movie that took place in the sea, his power, his love for me. I can continue like that forever, he's got a lot of great, amazing characteristics, his personality can't be topped by someone like _you_.'' Annabeth said.

She didn't even have to tell anyone what he looked like, a dork or a nerd, with glasses and braces, and a blotchy face with freckles. Ugly hair, probably brown, and probably mud brown eyes. Small and scrawny.

Nex was silent from shock. But Annabeth just continued to talk.

''He really cares about me. He loves me. You do not!'' And with that she pushed away from Nex and left campus.

She loves a dorky guy, a possible nerd? Ugh, that's so stupid. A girl should have a boy that's better than every other guy. A boyfriend is something to make yourself more popular, after all.

A week after what happened with Annabeth, Nex asked me back, saying he made a big mistake. I took him back, but that didn't last long. I broke up with him a couple of days later in front of everyone, saying that I hated him, that I only dated him again because he tried to humiliate me, and that I wanted to find someone that actually cared about me. He was humiliated but Nex kept following me around for about two months, trying to get me back. Ugh, such an idiot. Why would I get together with a beggar?

But then one day a gorgeous hunk of a boy stood by his car, a blue Maserati spider I think, which was obviously his. He looked rich, and his body, it's amazing. He has messy jet black hair, ruffled to perfection, but all natural looking. A tan like he lives on the beach, a swimmers body, muscly but lean, and his eyes, a gorgeous green, as if it were the sea, as if the sea was moving in his eyes. I will have him as my boyfriend within a minute. I always get the guy.

''Hey handsome.'' I flirt as I walk up to him. I claimed him and no girl will get him from me, they know better than to stand in my way.

''Oh, hello.'' God, even his voice. Smooth and rough, masculine and sweet. He _will_ be mine, I swear it!

''My name is Fiona. And who are you?'' I asked with a flirty smile.

''I'm Percy.'' he said plainly. _How can he not want to kiss me immediately?_

''So what are you doing here? I don't think I've seen you here before, I'd have noticed _you_!'' I upped my flirting. He _will_ be my boyfriend.

''Oh, no, I go to the other college.''

''What do you study?''

''I'm there on a swim scholarship and I want to be a marine biologist.'' he said. Handsome, athletic _and_ smart! A real catch. Yummy.

''Then why are you here?''

''I'm just here to pick someone up.'' he said.

So he's here to pick up a sibling, how sweet!

''That's so nice of you!'' I smiled.

''Yeah. And after that we're just going to visit my mom and little sister.'' Percy said.

''Ahw, what's your sister's name?''

''Estelle. She loves it when I tell her stories. We always watch Disney movies together. She's only 3, but she's already incredibly smart. She's adorable, but people don't usually think we're siblings. I'm much older than her and we don't look that much alike. So everyone always thinks that I'm babysitting.'' Percy seemed to love his little sister. So he's kind too, and he has a good heart.

''What does she look like?'' I asked, both curious and wanting to hear him talk.

''She has her father's light blue eyes and my mom's dark brown hair and skin tone. We have different fathers and I got all my looks from dad, so we don't look much alike.'' Percy said.

''She sounds pretty.''

''Yeah, my little sister is very pretty.''

''How come you have different dad's?'' I asked, just wanting to know more about him.

''My mom and dad were never married, but just before I was born he was lost at sea. Paul, my stepfather, is very nice, and I've known him for almost 6 years now.'' Percy said, not bothered that he didn't have a father, only a stepfather.

Oh, I can see the two of us together already. Him, holding my hand, introducing me to his mom and stepdad, telling them I'm his girlfriend, no, his fiancée. Yeah, we'd get married and have a lot of children together, they'd be beautiful, 'cause I am and he's too. I can already imagine how much he'll love me!

''It was nice talking to you, but I have to go. I think that my girlfriend should be out of her last lecture so I'm going to meet up with her!'' the guy of my dreams said.

 _Wait, what? A girlfriend? It can't be, my future husband has a girlfriend? Ugh, it's so unfair! How can he choose some loser girl over me? I'm amazing!_

To my great horror the guy of my dreams walked towards that witch, Annabeth. How could he?

 _I'm standing right here and he goes to that wrench! But didn't she say that she and her boyfriend, the nerd, have been together for over 4 years? Is she cheating on him? Why would Percy get with a girl that's obviously cheating on her boyfriend with him?_

So I decided to eavesdrop.

''Hey Wise Girl.'' Percy said.

''Hey Seaweed Brain, I missed you.''

''Ready to go?'' he asked her. ''Mom has been complaining that she doesn't see you enough anymore. You know how much she loves you. And Paul and Stella would love to see you too, Anna.''

Never have I heard of anyone getting away with calling her Anna, she insists upon being called Annabeth.

 _But how can she know his parents and sister that well?_

 _Wait_ , he's the dorky, nerdy boyfriend? But nerds are supposed to be ugly, not handsome as hell!

 **AN: Another update. I have like, fifty more fics lined up, but I don't want to post them all at the same time. Sometimes I might forget or not be able to post, but I will if I can. I won't update too much at once.**

 **I have had a lot on my mind recently, but I'll try to post more often.**

 **I really, really have the worst luck. Okay, maybe not really all the time, but this weekend I did. First I had a shitty day, then I had a major fight with my little brother about who had to feed the cats for the evening as my parents were out, then one of the cats walked against me and my phone fell, which broke. Then I went to the store, and they couldn't fix it. So I had to get a new phone. The new phone would take a week to deliver, so I would have no phone until next week. After that I heard that I got a no on like, six job interviews. So I had a shitty weekend.**

 **Luckily today I got news about my phone. I get it tomorrow if there are no more stupid things to happen in the meantime. And I have two interviews lined up soon, so things are sort of looking up.**

 **3 Satan**


	17. The school bully has a life?

**The school bully has a life?**

Clarisse La Rue. The biggest bully in the school. She is horrible. She doesn't respect the order in the school. The stupid, pig headed girl doesn't just bully the weak nerds, but she bullies _everyone_. Mostly she bullies other bullies, she bullies the popular clique, but also the average people, everyone. She has no friends, and everyone fears her.

She's super ugly too. Tall and muscly, which is so weird for a _girl_. A girl should be skinny and smaller than a guy. She has ugly brown pig-like eyes that almost look red if she's really angry, and string-like light brown hair in a bandana. _Who even wears a bandana anymore?_ She always wears an orange shirt with a horse or something on it and with the sleeves ripped off, and a black body warmer. Ripped jeans and some weird belt thingy. A leather necklace with some weird clay beads.

Sorry, my name is Ronnie Salover. I am the quarterback of the football team and one of the most popular people in the school. I am from Cuban descend on my mom's side, so I have a nice tan, I have dark brown hair and dark green eyes. Huge, bulky muscles, which I got from practise and from being in the gym five times a week. I can get almost every babe I want. I did want to date a guy two times, but that would ruin my rep, so I just didn't. I'm bi, but no one knows about that. It would get me kicked off the football team and I'd lose all my buddies.

Right now I have a girlfriend, I think her name is Laila. Never mind. I'm going to dump her today anyway. A new girl showed up, and I'll just get her. I heard she's hot. I'll just have to introduce myself to her and she'll be all over me within a minute.

I went over to Laila, yeah I got it right, and broke up with her. She cried and ran away from me. I just used the classic 'It's not you, it's me'.

After a few minutes I heard that the chick's name is Annabeth Chase. Whatever. She'll be mine. Then I saw the babe. Blonde hair, Californian tan, beautiful bod, some muscles but whatever. Her eyes ruin her beautiful image. I'll just get her to wear contacts. Blue eyes would make her amazing.

Though the babe went to walk through the school and straight past me. What? How could she pass _this_ up? oh, I get it, she's just playing hard to get!

The babe walked over to the corner of the hallway and towards the locker right next to, damn, Clarisse. I made my way over there, but I stayed out of sight.

''Nice to see you again, La Rue.'' the hot babe said.

''Hello to you too, Princess.'' Clarisse spit out. ''What are you doing here?''

''I now go here.''

''Great!'' Clarisse said sarcastically.

''You know you like me.'' the babe said. ''And why don't we just go to whatever class we have now?''

''Sure, Chase.''

 _How does that ugly pig girl know the new babe?_

''How is Prissy doing?'' Clarisse asked.

''Percy is doing very well. He and I will be going to the same uni next year.'' Annabeth answered.

''When will my cabin get to crush Jackson again?''

''In two weeks it's you and cabin 11 against mine and Percy.''

''Great. I get to pummel that stupid Kelp Head _and_ do it alongside Chris?'' Clarisse seemed exited. And to just beat someone up? What a freak!

''Yup.''

''Great!''

''Also, the two of them are coming to pick us up today.''

''I haven't seen Chris in almost a month!'' Clarisse said to Annabeth. ''Of course, we IMed, we talked, but it's not the same…''

''I know. I visited Percy last weekend, but he and his mom were in the middle of something. It was a very short visit.''

Is that Percy guy her boyfriend? Ugh, I bet I'm so much better anyway.

After school two amazing cars stopped at the school gate. A dark blue car with red streaks and a sea green car with a grey owl gripping a trident on the hood.

The two guys that came out even made _me_ a little jealous.

First one was a tall guy, over 6 feet tall, looking Hispanic with some mischievous features, so you know that he's trouble. But he was very handsome, a sharp face, black hair and brown eyes. He had muscles that even I can't match up to. And they look like he earned them the hard way. Like he was a bit of a bad boy. He stepped out of the blue/red car.

But the other guy was even more handsome. Black, windswept hair, like he came from the beach, a tan like he lives there too and lean muscles like he is a swimmer. Also he has eyes the colour of the shimmering ocean water, green like his car. He even has a toothy smile that makes him seem nice, but a bit of a troublemaker. He was the one that got out of the sea green car with the owl holding a trident.

Shit! I hope they're not new students, or they're going to steal my rep and all my girls.

Then Aemilia, one of the hottest and most popular girls in the entire school, walked up to them with her bestie Tami. Aemilia talked to the black-haired guy and Tami to the Hispanic guy.

''– you doing here?'' I heard Tami ask.

''We're here to pick up our girlfriends, right bro?'' the black-haired guy said.

''Yeah. 'Risse is my girlfriend. I've known her for years and she helped me through some shit. Amazing girl.'' the Hispanic guy said.

''And Annie is amazing. I love her so much!'' the black-haired guy said.

The two girls were very, very disappointed. The two hot guys have girlfriends already. Better for me, anyway. They won't be stealing all my girls, and all my popularity. And also, they won't be going here!

''So are you just here to pick them up? You're not going to join our school?'' Aemilia asked with a small pout. Hmm, I should hit that. Right after I get me some of the new babe.

''No. I go to Goode. I am on the swim team there. Also my step-dad works there, and it is close by our home.''

''And I go to school in a small town nearby. It's nice there.'' the other guy said.

''Oh, sorry, got to go, our girlfriends are here.''

Then the two guys walked away and towards the school bully and the new babe. What the hell!

And the new babe kissed the black-haired guy, while the stupid bully kissed the Hispanic guy. How the hell did that stupid bully manage to get a boyfriend. And a good looking one at that.

What the hell? How the hell did that happen? She bullies everyone and gets a nice boyfriend, that's just impossible.

''How is Nico doing, Perce?'' the babe asked. ''And Will?''

''Little Neeks finally told Solace he likes him, and I think they're now dating.'' Percy said.

''That's amazing. But I don't think that Nico would like it if you call him Neeks.'' the babe said.

''My little cuz wouldn't mind, Annie.'' Percy said. ''I still have to tell Jase that the Solangelo ship has sailed!''

''Jason will like that, Seaweed Brain.'' she said with an eye-roll.

''Not to mention McLean, Chase.'' Clarisse said. ''She'll love it.''

''Obviously. Also, the Stoll brothers pranked the two and they got locked in a room together. Apparently they kissed.'' Hispanic said.

''Your brothers are annoying, Rodriguez.'' Clarisse said.

''I know. But they're my brothers. Half-brothers, whatever.''

''Let's just go to CHB. It's better there than anywhere.''

They smiled at each other, like they shared a secret together. What the hell is going on here?

 **AN: Another update.**


	18. I worried until she became a nerd

**I worried until she became a nerd**

My name is Melissa Maria Melider. I am the Queen of Riverdale High School. I am the most popular girl, I have the most power of everyone in the school, and I am the most beautiful one. My mother is a model and my father a fashion designer. That would be how they met, and how I came to be such a beautiful and fashionable popular girl.

I have my mother's beautiful curly hazel hair and my father's sparkling blue eyes. My mom's cute button nose and my dad's high cheekbones. My father's height and my mother's long legs. I only wear the best clothes and we live in a huge mansion.

I only go to this public school because my parents want me to have some experience with normal people. They wanted me to have a childhood away from most of the paparazzi. I wouldn't mind that much if I appear in the magazines. It would only boost my popularity at school even more.

Anyway, on with the story now that you know the fabulous me!

When _she_ first came to our school, I was actually worried that she'd overthrow me.

The girl is beautiful, rivalling even me. Blonde hair, cascading down her back in perfect natural princess curls. A beautiful Californian tan and an athletic body. High cheekbones and silvery grey eyes. Tall too. She looks like a model.

Her name, Annabeth Chase.

But soon everyone found out that she is smart too, she has the highest grades in the entire school. She joined the volleyball and athletics teams too. She could become popular, she has what it takes. Beauty, athletics, smarts.

But for some reason she doesn't sit with anyone. Not with her sports team mates, nor with the nerds.

But she still is the queen of the nerds. _All_ of them worship her. They sometimes even follow her around.

All of the nerd guys fancy her, even some of the girls. I know that even some of the _popular_ guys fancy her.

She's, in their words, feisty. She doesn't like people, so she keeps them away from her. If a guy tries to touch her, she punches them. She is very powerful and doesn't take shit from anyone. If she weren't a threat, I would actually admire her.

She sits at a small table in the corner of the cafeteria where no one bothers her. Always reading a book, in some language that not even the nerds can read. Or texting on her phone, a weird one at that, bronze looking with an odd looking triangle on the back. I've always wondered who she is texting, seeing as she doesn't have any friends.

Then one day, Adam McFletcher, my ex (we didn't work out and I liked someone else) asked Annabeth out on a date. And she said no.

Let's see how that went.

''Hey Annabae.''

''The name,'' she gritted out, ''is _Annabeth_.''

''Sure, babe. Why don't you tell me all about it or whatever.'' Adam said. ''So, why don't we go to the movies after school. It's Friday so we'll have all the time to have some fun.'' He wiggled his eyebrow.

''No thanks. I would rather not talk to you, much less be in your presence, besides, I have plans already.'' Annabeth said. Before Adam could even ask the question, she answered it. ''And not that it's any of your business what I have planned, but I'm going on a weekend trip with some of my friends and my boyfriend.''

''And why doesn't anyone know about this 'boyfriend' of yours?'' Amy asked. She's not my friend, but she is the second most popular girl in the school. Captain of the cheerleading squad, and definitely after Adam.

''Because I didn't tell you, and no one bothered to ask.'' Annabeth sassed.

''How can you even get a boyfriend? All you do is read all day.'' Amy said.

''I live with him and his parents. We met five and a half years ago. My friends and boyfriend go to the same camp as I go to. I text with them all the time, and we meet up most weekends. Though this particular weekend, we are going camping. My Seaweed Brain and I are having a dinner date tonight before meeting up with the others.''

''Your parents let you _live_ with your boyfriend? What the hell kind of parents have you?'' Amy taunted.

''My mother isn't in the picture, I've met her three times in my life. My dad doesn't care about me, he has his wife and twin sons. And Seaweed Brain's mother is the sweetest. I love Sally like she is my own mother. And his step-dad is very nice.''

''Seaweed Brain? That your boyfriend?'' Amy taunted.

''Yeah. It's just a nickname, though. He loves swimming and the sea. He is the sweetest, most selfless and kind idiot I know. We go to camp together, and there we train all the time. Rock climbing, horseback riding, different fighting styles, archery… I can go on, but that'd be pointless. You, hopefully, get the point.''

''Boyfriend huh? And what might this 'boyfriend' look like?'' Amy asked, like she doubted it.

''He has jet black hair, that is windswept, mostly because he comes right from the beach or out of his bed. He has beautiful sea green eyes, which actually swirl like a whirlpool. He has a tan like he lives on the beach, just because he goes there every time he can. He is tall and has lean muscles, for he is a swimmer.'' Annabeth said. ''He is very handsome, but I don't care how he looks. I like him for his personality first and foremost. He doesn't even notice that people think he's hot, because he doesn't care. When he was younger, everyone thought he was just a scrawny nobody, and they bullied him.''

''And he's an idiot? He shouldn't be dating you then, aren't you into smart guys, miss smarty-pants?'' Amy said again, taunting her.

''He might be an idiot, but he is very smart too. Amazingly kind and he loves me to the end of the world. He would go through hell for me, he would hold the sky for me, he would come to save me if I ever needed saving. He would do all that even before we started dating. We started dating on his 16th birthday, but we were best friends for _four years_ before that. He loves me, and I love him. I don't care if you believe me or not, because I believe in us.''

Hmm, she's strong. She could be an actual inspiration.

But she isn't.

But that boyfriend isn't real. He sounds too good to be true. She describes him like he is a god. She is such a liar.

''Now, if you'd excuse me, I have to go to my next class. You may not care about attendance, but I do. And I happen to have PE now, so I still have to change in order not to be late. Goodbye.''

And with that, she walked off.

I happen to be in the same PE class as her, so I get to see what she's good at. Wonder what sport we're doing today…

After everyone was there, the coach yelled that we should all get together. When we were all together near the coach he started explaining what we were going to do today.

''Today we are going to do something different. Sword fighting. Our teacher is a student of another school, but don't underestimate him. He is highly skilled and dangerous. So do _not_ cross him.'' Coach warned.

''Sure, sure.'' Adam said. He probably wants to impress Annabeth.

''Now, welcome mr. Jackson everyone.'' Coach said to the class.

''Hello mr. Jackson.'' Everyone droned.

''Hello everyone.'' Mr. Jackson looked around. Then he noticed someone. ''I didn't know that you were in my class, Wise Girl.''

Then we all noticed that he'd been standing in the corner of the gym, in the shadows. And he is hot. And once he knows who I am, or rather who my parents are, he will want to date me without a seconds thought.

Let me describe the hunk. Black hair that was ruffled, but still looked amazingly good. A tan like he lives in Cali or something. Muscles like he is a swimmer or something. He also has a nice smile. And his eyes, amazing, like a thousand different colours of blue and green mixed together. In his right hand he had a bronze sword that looked old, but well-kept and shiny.

Hot.

''Now, is there anyone that would like to spar with me to start off the class?'' mr. Jackson asked.

Adam raised his hand, and so did Annabeth, Emmi (a cheerleader that likes sport guys and is always looking for another boyfriend), Sam (another football player that likes to up everyone) and of course Nickolas (the school player that always has to impress girls).

Mr. Jackson picked Adam.

''You. What is your name?'' he asked.

''Adam McFletcher.''

''Okay Adam, pick a sword. Now, you first have to feel the sword. Feel if it's balanced, if it isn't too heavy or too light.'' mr. Jackson instructed.

After Adam had picked a sword, though far too quickly probably, mr. Jackson instructed him how to stand.

''Okay, now, let's see what you can do.'' mr. Jackson said to Adam.

Adam rushed forward and made a big arch with his sword, as if he was using it to hack away. Mr. Jackson just stepped out of the way, not even using his own sword. Then, when Adam was out of balance, he used the butt of his sword and knocked Adam to the ground.

''Anyone else want to try?'' mr. Jackson asked.

Everyone shook their head, no, no we don't want to get our buts kicked.

Then mr. Jackson started explaining how to stand and how to hold and choose a sword. He showed us a few drills, for he didn't want anyone getting hurt while we were still learning. Then the lesson was almost coming to its end. He corrected mistakes and stances.

''Okay, you are doing very well, all of you.'' mr. Jackson complimented. ''Now, is there anyone who would like to go against me?''

No one raised their hand. Then Annabeth, rolling her eyes, stepped forward and grabbed a short sword.

''Let's go, Jackson!'' Annabeth challenged.

''Sure thing, Chase!'' mr. Jackson shot back. _How does he know her last name?_

They circled around each other, but neither took a shot first. Then mr. Jackson launched at Annabeth. And she blocked! How does she know how to do that?

They sparred for over five minutes, and everyone watched with rapt attention.

Then in the end mr. Jackson did some kind of fancy twirl and knocked the sword out of Annabeth's hand.

''You are still the best, Perce. But where did you learn that disarming technique?'' Annabeth asked. Does that mean that she knows mr. Jackson?

''Luke.'' mr. Jackson said quietly.

''Oh.'' Annabeth responded. What do they know that we don't?

''Well, why don't we just go.'' he said to her. Then he turned towards the rest of the class. ''I'll be teaching you guys again next week, and the week after that, when we will be having a contest.''

''Hold on, mr. Jackson. How do you know Annabeth?'' Emmi asked.

''We go to camp together. Also, she is my girlfriend.'' mr. Jackson said.

''You're _dating_ her?'' Emmi asked.

''Obviously. I've been sort of in love with her ever since I met her, five and a half years ago. But we were friends for years.''

'' _That_ is the boyfriend?'' I whispered.

''C'mon Seaweed Brain, let's go.'' Annabeth said. ''Bye everyone!''

 **AN: It's four in the morning right now, and I am still up. I couldn't sleep and decided to just do something. Thus here is a post. I'm also going to draw something, and perhaps write something if an idea strikes me.**

 **3 Satan**


	19. Stabbed

**Stabbed**

Annabeth Chase is just an average person in the school. Though she is smarter than everyone. But she doesn't make any friends. She could be the queen of the nerds, Queen Bee if she'd want even, but for some reason she doesn't want to.

She has beautiful golden blonde hair that curls to perfection. A tan like she's from California. Startling grey eyes. She's tall and athletic. I like that she wears simple clothes, they make her seem prettier than she is. Beautiful, to sum her up.

Even though she has dyslexia and ADHD, she does very well. She is so smart, she outsmarts the teachers sometimes. I can't believe it sometimes. She knows things about everything, and is especially interested in architecture and history. She can also speak Greek fluently, and she can read and write it too. Once someone asked about it, and she said that her mother is Greek, so she knows it.

She has only one friend. A girl by the name of Katie Gardner. They know each other from some kind of camp. Katie knows Greek too, like her, because her mother is Greek too. Katie is pretty, but nothing compared to Annabeth. Earthy hair and grassy eyes.

If you can't tell, I have a huge crush on Annabeth. I don't think she knows, though.

I'm Luke Parker. I have dark blonde hair, spiked up with some gel. Watery blue eyes and a pale skin tone. I'm tall, though not as tall as Annabeth. I like that she's taller than I am. I only wear simple clothes, they're much more comfortable than those pricy fashionable ones.

I am just average in most of the things I do. My parents aren't very interesting, nor are any other family members I have. I get average grades, have a few friends, I don't go to any clubs and the subject I'm best at is English.

I have only two classes with Annabeth. English and PE. She is in advanced classes for everything else.

Right now, we have PE. It just gives me an excuse to look at her with only shorts and a shirt on. Everyone always wears the blue sport shorts that we have to wear. Shirts we can choose ourselves. She always wears an orange shirt from some kind of camp.

Only today she wasn't wearing her usual orange shirt with sleeves. Today she was wearing a similar thing, only it was a tank top, still orange and from the camp.

She looked mad at it.

''Stupid Stolls. Why don't they just mind their own business!''

''I know, Annabeth, I know. But they're not that bad, they do have their uses.'' Katie consoled.

''You're just saying that because you like Travis.''

''Of course I like him, he's my _boyfriend_.''

They laughed together.

Hmm, I didn't know that Katie has a boyfriend. Not that it matters, I don't like her like that. I like Annabeth after all.

Then Annabeth walked closer to the rest of the class, listening to the coach. He was explaining that we're boxing today. Everyone got some boxing gloves and coach gave everyone partners.

''The two that do best will be fighting each other at the end of the class. Extra credit for the winner.'' Coach said after making the teams. I didn't have any chance to win anyway.

In the end the two winners were Benjamin, one of the jocks, and Annabeth, perfect sweet and tough Annabeth.

Annabeth punched Benjamin first, exposing her shoulder.

Benjamin noticed something.

''What is that scar on your shoulder, Annabeth?'' he asked, halting the match.

Annabeth looked at her shoulder and shrugged.

''I got stabbed a little over a year ago. It doesn't hurt anymore, and it healed pretty well. It isn't that big a deal, really. I normally don't even notice it. It's just that you brought it up that made me notice it.'' Annabeth shrugged again and attacked.

''You got stabbed?'' Aemilia asked Annabeth loudly.

Who the hell would stab sweet Annabeth? Why would anyone do that? She can't have gotten hurt!

''Me and Percy got cornered by some thugs and we had to make our way out. One of them had a poisoned knife and I got stabbed in the shoulder.'' Annabeth said while landing another punch.

Who is Percy? A boyfriend? I sure hope not. But I've never heard about him, and I've been paying attention to her the entire year. So probably not. Probably just a family member.

''Who is Percy?'' Aemilia asked.

What Annabeth answered broke my heart.

''When I got stabbed with that poisoned knife, he was my best friend. We had been for nearly four years. But a couple of days later, he became my boyfriend.'' Annabeth said, while she blocked a weak ass punch from Benjamin.

''Now Percy, he is an idiot. He was all concerned about me when I got stabbed, though it was with good reason, for once. But we've been through worse.'' Annabeth said, and she landed the knockout punch.

Then she walked towards Katie and high fived her. The two of them walked out of the gym, all badass.

 **AN: At the start he seemed normal, but he became more and more of a stalker…**

 **Yes, another older fic. I wrote it a while ago (as in eight and a half months ago), but here it is. Also, I saw that someone asked about the perspective of a nice person, which I do have a couple of, but it's so much more fun/easier to write from an unkind point of view, since we all love our heroes and see the best in them, which evil mortals don't. But I think one soon is from an outsider who is just looking at a situation, so look forward to that. And I have one planned about another demigod, but I won't _reveal_ too much.**

 **Satan.**


	20. Her?

**Her?**

The name is Caroline Fitzherbert. I am the most popular girl in our small university in New York. I have gorgeous flowing auburn wavy hair and baby blue eyes that makes all the boys swoon. I am not tall, but I am a teeny tiny bit above average for a girl. I go tanning every weekend to keep my tan perfect, and I go to the gym, though mostly to watch boys, two or three times a week. I only wear designer clothes and I don't live on campus, but in a huge apartment nearby, in New York.

I study stupid economics 'cause my daddy wants me to. He's a billionaire and he wants me to take over the company when he retires. _Boring!_

But that doesn't matter, I have beauty, riches and style. _No one_ goes against me.

Except the nerd that is my tutor in almost every course, even though she has a totally different major, she knows all about mine. I think that her name is Annabeth Base or something. I know I'm right with the first name, the last name not so much… She wears stupid boys sweat shirts and out of style pants. Though I have seen her in a pair of skinny jeans and a beautiful top, but only once. Though, I heard that was about a dare, which is just crazy. Why wouldn't a girl like her wear the best clothes she can get?

Still a lot of boys would give up a lot to date her. But they would for me, too, and I have a lot more boy toys. I like boy toys better than boyfriends. Boyfriends get clingy.

I have to admit she is beautiful, and if only she'd wear some stylish clothes, she'd be in my posse. She has this beautiful blonde hair that curls, but she never brushes it, and weird but cool grey eyes. The girl has these weird muscles everywhere and a weird scar on her shoulder that she didn't want to talk about when she wore a tank top. She is super tall, like a model, and has a tan skin, which is flawless even without make-up. Why would any self-respecting girl _not_ wear make-up?

To all the boys that ask her out Annabeth says no, claiming to be in a relationship. _As if any boy would want a slob like her! Or it'd be a hideous nerd boy. Yeah, that's probably it!_

Anyway, who cares about some nerdy nobody. No one, that's right!

''Attention all students. Please make your way to the auditorium calmly, your principle has an announcement to make.'' sounded from the speakers.

Ugh, what does that stupid principle have to say now? Another stupid thing? About lunch probably, that there's going to be a change in the menu.

''Hello everyone. As you've heard I have an important announcement to make. I know that you'll all be excited.''

Some people murmured about what it could be. Perhaps classes would be cancelled, or some trip we'll make. Maybe there will be some new kind of building we're getting. Or something about the football team winning another game.

''Next week, a very special someone is coming to our school, and I would like for everyone to be on their best behaviour when he arrives. He will be here next Friday just after 3 in the afternoon for a couple of hours only, and he'll be bringing a few bodyguards, so don't get any crazy idea's!''

''Sir, who is _he_?'' Robbie, the star quarterback asked.

''Percy Jackson.'' he answered Robbie's question. ''He will be signing autographs and taking pictures. And girls, I know he is your age, but do _not_ go and flirt with him! We want to impress him, perhaps pursue him to join our university, not to run him off. He might even choose new Olympic athletes in years to come.''

Then he was done and everyone was dismissed.

''OMG!'' Samantha, one of my followers, squeals. Ugh, that's _so_ desperate! ''He's like, the most famous and youngest Olympic swimmer ever! _And_ he's super-hot! I cannot believe that we get to meet him! This is a dream come true!''

''Yeah, and he'll be my boyfriend for sure.'' I tell all of them. I sent them a look. _They better not get in my way!_

Then Annabeth walked by.

''I am pretty sure that he won't just be your boyfriend. Shouldn't he get a choice in the matter?'' she said.

''He's a _boy_. And I'm beautiful, popular and rich. No one would say no to me!'' I tell her. Maybe I'll actually keep Percy around, he's way too good to pass up anyway. And that'll make me even richer, more popular and not to mention famous. Also, he and I would make beautiful babies, no?

''Don't you think he sees beautiful, rich, popular girls just like you almost every day?'' Annabeth said. ''And I don't think that he's ever dated any of them.''

''Obviously, I'm better. I mean, who wouldn't date me?'' I said. _Because duh, every boy on the campus wants me!_

''I am not going to continue this pointless debate, for I have homework to make before I go home to my boyfriend. He said something about a special occasion…'' she mused. ''Anyway. I'll see you Monday, on our session. And please, do make your homework.''

Then she walked away.

 _Stupid nerd!_

I worked on my tan all weekend, it has to be perfect. I printed out some pictures of the super-hotty that'll come to our school in a week. I have to wear my prettiest clothes that are still modest. And nice make-up so that he'll pay attention to me and me alone.

On Monday I had my stupid tutoring session with Annabeth, and she seemed surprisingly happy for some weird reason. I don't even want to know. Probably something about her stupid boyfriend and their date form Friday. I bet that they had sex or something, or why else would she be this happy?

The rest of the week was ultra-boring. Lame classes like always, another tutoring session on Wednesday.

That's when I noticed that Annabeth had a new ring on her finger, a weird bronze looking thing with an owl and a trident on it. When I asked her, she showed it to me, for she can be nice like that. Inside are some weird foreign letters. She said they say 'As long as we're together' in Greek, which is her mother's country of origin. Her boyfriend must have given her a present. It's pretty lame, but she seems to like it.

It's finally Friday, I've been planning for today all day.

I am wearing my midnight blue strapless flowy dress with a pearl waist band and I have my black flats on, just simple as not to make me seem too desperate for his attention. I am wearing a pearl necklace too, which is extremely expensive. I had my make-up artist do my make-up, a light pinkish glossy lipstick, silvery eyeshadow with a sparkly black eyeliner and mascara, natural foundation and blush, nail polish the colour of my dress.

I look fabulous.

I skipped all my morning classes to look perfect, and I ate a small lunch at home to avoid my outfit getting ruined by the stupid nobodies in the cafeteria.

Then I went to my last class of the day, which is from 1.30 to 2.30. I totally hate economics.

Afterwards I touched up my make-up and made my way to the line for Percy Jackson's autograph.

I wasn't the first in line, but I'm pretty close. I can't force my way to the front, for Percy's bodyguards are making sure everything's secure. According to their nametags the bodyguards' names are Jason and Clarisse. They cleared the area for Percy Jackson to come.

After nearly half an hour, Percy Jackson and his final guard arrived. And Percy was talking with him.

''Ahw, come on, Nico, just come over next weekend to our home. Jason and Piper and the others too are coming. You can even bring Will, little cuz. I'm sure he'll like it. My mom, Paul and Estelle know of course, but they couldn't come to the celebration. Wise Girl and I are totally making dinner, though mostly me, 'cause she needs to study for some test she has next week. And I've missed all of you.''

''Fine, I'll come, and I'm definitely bringing Will.'' Nico said. ''But right now, I think you have some fans to greet and some autographs to sign.''

''Okay, Neeks. And I know that you've missed all of us too, especially Hazel.''

''Obviously, Kelp Head.''

Then Percy sat down at the table and started talking to the first people.

The girl before me, Alex, asked Percy for his phone number. Percy said that he doesn't give it out to fans and that he is far too busy to even use it.

Then it was my turn.

''Hey Percy.'' I said flirtishly.

''Hello. To who shall I make this out?'' he asked.

 _How could he have missed my flirting with him?_

''My name is Carol. Why don't you and I go grab a cup of coffee after you're done signing autographs?''

''No, sorry. I don't usually have time to hang out with other people. And I have plans with my girlfr- fiancée already. It is still weird that my Wise Girl is now my fiancée.'' Percy answered.

''Fiancée? Aren't you way too young to be engaged already?'' I just had to ask him.

''Oh, I've known her for a long time, and we have been through a lot together. And I only asked her to marry me last weekend.''

 _Ugh._

''What is she like?'' Robbie asked, for he was standing a little behind me.

''She is amazingly beautiful. I like her eyes the best. But she's strong too, and probably the smartest person on earth. She knows everything about me and we have a lot of friends together. I am probably one of the only people that has met her mother, and she's one of the few that met my dad. She knows my two half-siblings, one from my mom's side and one from dad. I know all her half-siblings. I know what kind of books she likes best and she knows my favourite spot on the beach. I know her favourite meal for when she's sad, and she knows what I like to eat when I am. We have been through everything together, we even could have gone to the same university but I got another offer that allowed me to stay closer to home. So she downgraded her university because she wanted to stay together. She could have gone to one of the best universities in the country but because she didn't go to school for seven years, she could only get into a lower one back here. I love her, and I can't imagine a world without her.''

 _What the hell? Why would he do say something like that?_

''She sounds very nice.'' Robbie said.

I just shot him a glare. _Why is he encouraging the guy that should be my boyfriend to be with another girl?_

Then my tutor, Annabeth, skipped the line, which is like totally cheating and she can't do that.

''Hey, you can't skip the line!'' Cortney said, one of my followers that was actually in the same course as me.

''Why would I want his autograph?'' Annabeth asked.

''Hey Annabeth.'' the three guards said.

''Hey beautiful.'' Percy said at the same time. _Obviously he's talking to me, who else, Annabeth?_

Then Annabeth leaned towards Percy and _kissed_ him.

 _What the hell does she think she's doing?_

''Hey Seaweed Brain. I'll see you at home, okay?'' she asked the swimmer.

Percy just nodded and smiled at her.

Then Annabeth left and went to her car, only after saying goodbye to the bodyguards too. She is so weird.

''That's your fiancée?'' Robbie asked. He too had tried to ask Annabeth out, but in the end he decided that Sammy, a lesser of a geek, was a better fit.

''Yes she is. And I love her to infinity and beyond.'' Percy said with a dreamy look.

Ugh, I so don't get guys, they can get the most beautiful, popular and rich girl, but they go for an ugly nerd that doesn't even bother to wear anything nice.

 _I cannot believe I ever had a crush on Percy Jackson, he is a complete and total idiot!_

 **AN: Here's another chapter. Sorry for the person that asked for a friendly POV, I might have one somewhere soon, I'll check.**

 **Also, first week of work at my new job's just finished, which I think went fine. Combine that with my other writing (stories and such, no fanfiction), and I don't exactly have a lot of time to write fanfiction right now. That limited time will dwindle even more when I start school again soon, wich I want but haven't set up yet.**

 **3 Satan**


	21. The weird hyperactive guy

**The weird hyperactive guy**

Our little school is overall normal. We don't get many kids that are out of the ordinary here. The last one we got is named Leo Valdez.

The idiot is still here, and I can't believe they haven't kicked him out yet!

Weird little kid. Looks a little like an elf, and he's from Latino origin. He is _always_ laughing and can't sit still. He is incredibly hyperactive and happy. I have heard that he is dyslectic and has ADHD. Also that he aspires to be an inventor, and that he's wicked good with his hands, like he can make or repair anything made out of metal. He apparently has a few friends, all of whom are in the mechanics club. I don't get what he sees in those losers, why he would be friends with them. If he wanted, he could be quite popular, he makes jokes all the time, and he is funny.

Because he doesn't even try to be popular, the popular guys bully him. From what I've heard he always laughs at what they say, like it isn't true anyway. He doesn't care about anything they say, he doesn't care if they say that he's a loser, that he will never accomplish anything in life if he isn't powerful. I heard that he said that he already is powerful, in a way that they won't even understand. The bullies just scoff at him, because they say that it's not true.

One day, I was there myself to hear it, they said something else, something that could be called incredibly insulting.

''So Valdez, where are all those friends you claim to have?'' Jack Tompson asked. He's the quarterback and Valdez's main bully.

''Oh, they go to another school. If you'd know them, you would know they're amazing. My best friends, Jason and Piper started dating because of me. Then there's Annabeth and Percy, and let me tell you, that girl is scary as hell. Then there's sweet Hazel and Frank, and Reyna of course. She's also kind of scary. And Nico, the dude creeps me out to be honest. I think he's dating Solace now. According to Piper and her siblings, they make a cute couple. Light and dark or something.''

''So what, you know some stupid names. You won't know their last names!''

''Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Reyna Ramirez-Arelano, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace.'' Leo said.

 _Wait, McLean? How could Leo make friends with a celebrity?_

''Also, I have some half-siblings on my father's side.'' Leo continued. ''Jake is in a full body-cast again, one of his inventions exploded I think. That's the 3rd time in about a year's time. Nyssa always has to take care of little Harley. Charles died just before I met the others, and he would have gone to the MIT the fall after his death. Such a shame, he had a wonderful future in front of him. Also Shane and Christopher are fighting over a girl once again… I so think that they should stop, but why would they listen to me?''

''How could you have that many siblings?''

''My father gets around. Not as much as some of his other family members, but still.''

''You may have a lot of family members, and some friends, but the way you're going, you'll never get a girlfriend!'' Jack taunted.

''Nah, I already have one. She's awesome.'' Valdez said. Then he just walked away.

I don't know if I can believe him. _Does he really have a girlfriend?_

A few weeks passed and then one day a beautiful girl stood at the entrance of the school. Her hair was the colour of caramel, her eyes the colour of almonds. Her skin glows in the sun and she's tall and beautiful like a model. I bet her smile can light up the entire world. She seems a little outer world-y, eternal.

I would ask her out, but Jack and his buddies were already all over the girl. If I'd go there, they'd pick on me later, and I do not want to be a target. But I did get close enough to listen to their conversation.

''Hey babe, what are you doing here? Looking for me?'' Jack asked her.

''Why would I be looking for you?'' she asked with distaste.

''I am the man of your dreams!'' Jack replied smoothly.

''I don't think so, little boy.'' she snarked back.

''Little boy?'' Jack asked indignantly.

She didn't even dignify him with an answer.

''Sweetheart, can I take a picture of you so my friends will believe that angels exist?'' one of Jack's goons asked.

''I'm not sweet. Nor am I an angel. So why don't you just buzz off?'' the beautiful girl asked.

''You are beautiful as a spring flower, glowing in the afternoon sunlight of the beautiful late spring day.'' one of the guys that was better with girls, most of the time he's poetic to the girls he's trying to impress.

''I know someone who's really a spring flower. I'm not her. I am more like a steel blade.''

She cuts off all the guys, I wonder why…

''Would you like to go out with me, hottie?'' Aemilio asked her. He's a womanizer, a real player.

''No.''

''If you won't go out with any of us, why are you here?'' Jack asked the beautiful girl. She just ignored him.

''Now if you excuse me, I am here for my boyfriend, so could you please leave?'' the girl asked sternly.

''No one could beat us, pretty girl. Whoever your stupid boyfriend is, I know that we're better anyway.'' Jack bragged.

''He almost died to save me once. I was kept captive and he saved me.'' she shot back venomously. ''I don't think you can beat him.''

Jack and his buddies scoff and tell her that they totally would have.

''Then where were you when I was in trouble? He was there. He was nice to me and helped me.'' She turned around and pushed her way out of the circle of jocks and walked a few metres away.

Then a few people walked out of the school. Valdez was one of them.

When he looked in the direction of the beautiful caramel haired girl, his entire face lit up.

''Sunshine? What are you doing here?'' he asked.

''Surprising you, Repair Boy.'' The beautiful girl greeted.

''Hey!'' Valdez said to the nickname. ''Call me the Supreme Commander of the Argo 2, or mr. McShizzle, or the Bad Boy Supreme!''

''Well, Piper told me about it, and I thought it's a fitting nickname.'' she answered with a smile.

''Damn McLean!'' Leo cursed to himself. ''Cally~'' he whined.

Then they were interrupted by Jack.

''Hey Cally, why don't you ditch this loser and go out with a real man like me?''

''For one, do not call me Cally, only Leo can call me that. And two, I love him and you can never compare to him. He's amazing and you're just some bully.''

Then 'Cally' punched Jack in the face, and Jack fall over on his butt, shocked and surprised.

''Come on, Leo, let's go.'' She pulled Leo by his arm to a white and golden expensive looking car.

So even mechanics nerds can get the most beautiful girls if they really want. And how did he save the girl anyway?

 **AN: Another chapter, voila!** **Sorry, I have less time than before now since I recently started a new job, which takes up some of my time. And I'm writing a book, which takes up a lot of time too. Then there is my other story, _Hell no!_ , which I'm working on, but I can't figure out how to get to the part of the end which I have written, but not yet the part in between. Rest assured, I'm working on it! :)**

 **Love, Satan**


	22. Little miss Native

**Little miss Native**

''If it isn't little miss Native.'' I said to the native girl that I have been bullying all year.

Sorry, my name is Adrien Maxwell. I am very muscular and strong, quarterback of the football team. I have red hair, spiked up, and pale blue eyes. I even have a tattoo, but my parents can't know about it. Nearly all the girls in the school want to date me, and those who don't are either lesbo or idiots.

''What do you want, Maxwell?'' the native girl asked. I think her name is Paula or something stupid like that. Whatever, who cares about some native girl like her?

''Well, I was wondering why a little Indian like you is going to our great and mighty school?'' I asked her.

''I am not an Indian. I belong to the Cherokee tribe, like my father and my grandfather before me. We live in houses, just like you. I'm not worth less than you are.'' she said.

I don't get why she isn't afraid of me. She's just some weak little girl with no mother, no family and no friends.

''And didn't you date Amira? She is also native-American, just like me. Only she is from another tribe…'' the girl told me.

''At least she has both her parents!''

''Wow, so original.'' she said sarcastically, adding a sarcastic clap. ''Like I've never heard that one before. And for your information, I live with my father, but I know my mother too. I even know my half-siblings. I might not have a _perfect little family_ , like you, but I do have one, and it's perfect just the way it is.''

I just laughed. As if she has a nice perfect family. I have my mother, father and little sister.

She huffed and pushed past me.

Whatever, today is the last day of high school anyway. I will probably never see that girl again.

And right now, I have the perfect life!

But my life didn't turn out the way I thought it would. Barely two years later my mother, father and sister died in a car crash, which I narrowly walked away from. I broke all my limbs, had a concussion and needed multiple operations. I had a piece of glass near my heart. My parents died immediately, but my sweet little sister made it to the hospital, but the glass that pierced her windpipe proved fatal before she could reach the operating room.

After I left the hospital, I had to live with my grandparents from then on. I did inherit all my parents wealth, so I am incredibly rich now. But after my grandparents died I got a huge penthouse with all the money I inherited from them too.

Not that it helps much. I have a degree in economics, like my father had wanted me to get. I got it so I could feel like he's proud of me one last time.

I tried to date a few times. More than just the usual one-nighters, I wanted a long lasting relationship, but I couldn't find anyone. With my wealth and looks, it should be easy peasy lemon squeezy, but it wasn't. I just couldn't find the one. One time, I met a beautiful and incredibly smart blonde grey-eyed girl I was really into, we'd met at a coffee shop near my campus where she was studying. She didn't even dress up, but she looked amazing. She was just perfect. But she had a fiancé already.

So I decided that with the ten year reunion coming up in a few months, I'll just snatch a hot girl there.

Finally it's reunion time.

I walked to the gym after I got out of my red Ferrari. A few girls that were in my class sighed.

Then I noticed Alvin McLaggen, one of my high school football buddies, standing in the gym with his arm around Laila Demaur, a girl that used to be quite nerdy in high school with not that many friends but now she is very pretty. I assume that she's his girlfriend. I talked to them for a while, and I was right, they're dating. For almost three years now, since they accidentally ran into each other and reconnected.

I wandered around for a while, and then I saw _her_. A beautiful tan girl with brown hair with a feather braided in it. I recognised her immediately, Piper Grace, the famous fashion designer. She designs simple clothes and apparently is an inspirational speaker and athlete too. Once she meets me, she will like me and want to date me.

''Hello.'' I greeted flirtishly.

She narrowed her eyes at me.

''What?'' she said sharply.

''I was wondering how you'd been doing since high school?''

''Better than when I was still in it.'' she said shortly.

''I didn't always do well, my parents and sister died in an accident. But I got my degree in economics after all and now I have a very successful broker business.'' I told her, to get her to tell me about her life so far. ''I lived with my grandparents, but after their deaths I bought my own penthouse in the city.''

''I graduated from college with high grades. I guess you know my job now, or you wouldn't have come to talk to me.'' she eventually shot at me coldly. ''My boyfriend proposed to me and I married him. I've been married to him for five years now, and he's just getting the kids from the car. My friends and family are doing well too.''

I was disappointed.

''Well, if you ever tire of him, you can always go out with me.''

''I don't think so, Maxwell.''

I just smirked at her. She'll want to date me soon enough.

''You have no idea who I am, do you?'' she asked eventually.

''You are Piper Grace.'' I answered her.

''You don't know…'' she mumbled to herself. ''I wasn't always called Piper Grace. I used to be called Piper McLean, I'm the daughter of Tristan McLean.''

''That's amazing. Why didn't we date in high school?''

''Because you didn't know my name.''

''Why wouldn't I have known your name?''

''You were a stupid bully, and I hated bullies. Not gonna lie, I didn't tell people my last name because I didn't want to be associated with just my dad.''

''So miss Grace, why don't you and I reconnect some time?''

''No thanks. I don't want to reconnect with the guy that called me 'little miss Native'.'' she said, and then she punched me very hard in the gut. I doubled over.

Then I remembered her. The stupid weak little girl that had no friends is famous and got married? What the heck!

Piper walked towards a blonde guy with electric blue eyes who was holding a little boy with her hair and his eyes, while a girl with her eyes and hair but his skin tone stood at his legs. Piper kissed the guy on the lips and picked up the boy from his arms. They seemed like the perfect little family, happy and together.

Why can't I have a girl like that, famous, pretty and strong.

I cannot believe I used to bully her!

But doesn't the saying go something like this: too little, too late!

 **AN: This is a future fic, sort of. High school reunion and all that entails.**

 **The girl he thought was 'the one' is Annabeth, I just want to mention that in case you didn't figure that out.**

 **Back to this, I'm not really writing much, but I did write two pages of fanfiction today, so it's something. I tried to write more, but it just… writer's block.**

 **Love, Satan**


	23. There is so much we don't know about tha

**There's so much we don't know about that hot guy!**

My name is Britt Walker, and I have been the Queen Bee of Goode High School since sophomore year. Now I'm a senior, and everyone still loves and adores me. I have about ten boyfriends a year, for I get bored quite easily but I'm no slut.

I _don't_ do one night stands or whatever. None of them managed to keep me occupied enough to stay with me. The longest guy I've been with was Steve Thomas, and we were together for 2 months. I broke up with him anyway, like I always do. I have a reputation to maintain, after all.

Obviously, as the Queen Bee, I'm the most popular. As I said, everyone loves me and adores me. All the girls either want to be me, be friends with me or they hate me because I'm so much better than them. The boys in the school, practically all of them, want to date me.

I have lush wavy long black hair and dark amber eyes. I wear clothes that hug my curves perfectly, and don't wear too revealing clothes.

That's the job of the school slut, Mandy Ramson. I hate her, and to think that I once thought that we could be _friends_. She goes through more boys than anyone I've ever met, about six a _week_. And I don't do her sloppy seconds, though she doesn't care about it. She does nerds for homework, teachers for grades and populars to stay popular. I even heard a rumour that she did it with a girl, but no one has yet been able to either prove those rumours true or false.

When I got to school, two boys asked me out. I turned them down. I don't do nerds, nor computer geeks. But I told them nicely, that maybe they should try with another girl. Also, I hope that there'll be some new hot guys.

And I was so lucky. When I was near the front office I heard a gravely hot male voice ask for a schedule. Obviously a new guy. And by the sound of his voice, a hot one at that.

''Can I have my schedule, miss?'' he asked.

''Name?''

''Percy Jackson.''

Brittish, eh? Hot!

Wait, why do I know that name? Percy Jackson… Where have I heard that name before? Right, he went here in sophomore year and part of junior until he suddenly disappeared. One of the teachers was his step-dad at the time, but he didn't even know where he was, or at least, that's what he told the loser's stupid friends. For some reason he always made friends with the losers and nerds, but he could be moderately popular.

''Here's your schedule. Also, your locker number and the school rules.''

''No worries, I've gone here before.'' Percy answered her kindly. ''I don't need a guide and I know where my locker is.''

Then he walked out of the front office. And god, he has turned hot! From what I can remember from last year, he had some muscles and a cute face. He was still clearly pubescent, and weirdly scrawny even though he had some muscles. Not ugly, but a loser none the less.

''Also, I was wondering when the swim try-outs are.'' he asked the lady through the door.

''Friday after school, at four pm.''

''Thank you, miss.''

Then he walked away, and girls were staring after him, swooning and sighing. After he put his books in his locker, he apparently saw someone he knew. He ran after them and talked to them for a while. From what I could figure, they were his loser friends from before.

I decided to listen in a little. Get to know him. He'll be my boyfriend if I know things about him, obviously.

''Percy Jackson, where did you disappear to last year?'' Vicky asked Percy loudly. She was a nerdy loser with an obsession with Harry Potter. Stringy brown hair and pale blue eyes. Last year, she was covered in acne, but not anymore.

''I went to camp for the holidays, but I got lost when I got amnesia. I couldn't remember anything for months, and then I was thrown right into a family struggle in Greece. It wasn't pretty, but everything's okay now.'' Percy explained hastily, but it was vague.

Wonder what happened to him, seeing as he has all these gorgeous muscles right now, not to mention a defined jawline, and his hair, black as night, looked like he came straight form his bed. His eyes seemed even more telling than ever, bright sea green, with a subtle hint of deep sadness. When he and I get together, I'll make all that sadness disappear in a heartbeat. I could also see very, very faint scars everywhere, like he'd been in a knife fight and lost badly.

''Dude, that's not telling us much.'' Jacob, another nerd, that had apparently fallen for Jemma, his now girlfriend. He has dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes, and she has black hair with blue eyes.

''It wasn't really a great time. Not too many good things happened, but I'd rather not talk about it, I don't want to relive it and stuff.''

''Okay, sorry Perce.'' Jacob said.

''You didn't know. It's no problem.'' Percy smiled kindly, but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

''Percy, you look like you've been in a fight with a bear!'' Samuel, Jacob's identical twin brother and quite the loudmouth, said.

''Not exactly, but I've been in my fair share of fights the last couple of years. But you should see my cousin, Nico, he has scars all over his biceps, jagged ones. Those wounds took months to heal. But now his new boyfriend keeps him from doing reckless and stupid stuff like getting them.''

Diverting attention of his own scars, smart.

''And how are you and your friends and family doing now?'' Jemma asked.

''My friends, family and girlfriend are better now. Not great, but better. Me and Annabeth have horrible PTSD, but it's going to be okay.''

They groaned.

''Seriously, again with the imaginary girlfriend?'' Darren asked. He's good looking, better than the others, except Percy. He has brown hair with natural blonde highlights, and grey green eyes. He has a girlfriend, Tamara, but she goes to another high school. Pity, Tamara would have made a perfect minion.

''Annabeth is not imaginary. She's real. I've known her since I was 12 and we started dating on my 16th birthday. She's inhumanly pretty, but I like the fact that she's smart best about her. She foregoes all stereotypes and is an absolute genius.''

They groaned and didn't say anything, like they'd had this argument before.

I cannot believe that they just take him back in their friend group after disappearing for over half a year. But he got hot, so I get it. They probably thought that it'd boost their status.

I bullied a few nerds, making them do my homework so I have more time for shopping. Also, it's fun to see them squirm. But Percy couldn't see me do it.

Throughout the week, every girl got a crush on him. He was quite obtuse, he didn't even notice it when a girl was flirting with him. Those that asked him out were kindly turned down by him. He told them that he had a girlfriend already, whom he loved, and then proceeded to tell them he thought they'd be a better fit with another guy. None of the girls were really sad after being turned down, and I don't get it.

One of the king jocks, Mark, cornered him Friday after lunch.

''Jackson, why did you turn down Melissa?'' he asked with venom in his voice.

''I have a girlfriend already. And she was better fitted with Harrison from the athletics team than with me.''

''You noticed that?'' he asked. ''You don't even notice it when a girl is flirting with you! You're completely oblivious.''

''I might be oblivious, but at least I'm not a bully jock, one that's only trying to bed as many girls possible. Also, it's just because I'm not looking. I might be friends with a girl, or a guy for that matter, I don't care, I just don't need to look for a girlfriend or a boyfriend. I have the most amazing girl already. I totally don't deserve her, but somehow I tricked her into loving me.''

Then Percy just walked away. I don't get him, Melissa is very nice and nearly every guy would break up with his girlfriend just to take her on a date. She's popular, but not like me. She's popular because she is kind. One of the guys I dated a year ago had the telltale signs of wanting to date her, and thus breaking up with me. I protected my reputation by publicly breaking up with him.

Melissa and Harrison actually do make a good couple, and no one but Percy had noticed that. How could he have noticed when our schools matchmaker didn't?

And yet, he kept being with his nerdy friends.

In English, for which I have mr. Blofis, we all learned something more about Percy.

He was sleeping in the class, drooling on his desk. Mr. Blofis came up next to his desk and loudly woke him up.

''Perseus Jackson! Can you tell me the name of a famous poet?''

 _Perseus?_ I heard everyone murmur.

''Edgar Ellen Poe.'' Percy said, wiping the drool of his chin. ''And Paul, it's Percy.''

 _He can call our teacher by his first name?_

''Okay. Now, since you knew that, I will let you all have some free time. Please don't make too much rucked, but you can talk together.''

Everyone cheered. Mr. Blofis is an amazing teacher.

''Percy, how do you know mr. Blofis?'' one of my followers asked. Her name is Amy, and she's an idiot.

''He's my stepdad.''

''And Perseus?'' Jack asked.

''My father is Greek, and my mother named me after one of the few old Greek heroes in mythology, Perseus, one of the few that actually had a happy ending.'' Percy said. ''I like Percy better though.''

''Cool.''

''How did you know that Melissa and Harrison would make a good couple?'' I then heard Kim ask, she's one of Melissa's best friends.

''One of my friends, Piper, is a love expert. I sort of picked up some things. Also, she and one of my cousins make out all the time, and I got to know her well when we were in Greece together.''

Everyone was stumped. What. The. Hell?

Then the bell rang, and the swimming try-outs were about to take place. Swimming is the second most important sport in the school, so nearly everyone goes and watches.

Nearly every non-senior of last year made the team, only one girl not, for she got injured in the last week of the vacation, so she was in a cast.

Then Percy came out of the locker room. He seemed uncomfortable with all these people watching him. How could he be? He has a six-pack, amazing pecks and overall a great body. But he does have scars all over. I don't get how he got them, though.

When Percy hit the water, he seemed much more relaxed. He seemed more in his element. He beat all the records, and he didn't even seem too tired when he got out of the water. The coach asked him how he got so good.

Percy was uncomfortable again, and he took the praise from the coach. The coach even made him team captain. When he asked how he got that good, Percy simply said it was in his genes, that his father was amazing in the water. No one, not even the coach, understood.

The next week, the swimming team invited Percy to sit with them. He asked if his friends could sit with them too, but the swimmers asked why he bothered with those losers. I wondered the same thing. To everyone's surprise, Percy looked mad and didn't sit with his teammates.

Then I started dating Freddy, the former captain of the swim team. I wanted to make Percy jealous. But Percy didn't seem to care.

Two weeks later, someone knocked on the door of our English class on Wednesday morning. A beautiful blonde, even I have to admit that, walked in. She had luxurious blonde curls that could only be natural, calculating grey eyes, an amazing body and she wore absolutely no make-up. Still she looked like a teen model. I was so jealous! It takes me at least an hour every morning to look this good! All the boys were drooling, except for Percy, who was sleeping on his desk.

''Paul, Seaweed Brain left his math homework at home again.'' blonde hottie said.

I wonder whose sibling she is. I'll consider that girl to be in my group.

Wait, she knows Paul. Does that mean she's Percy's sister, step-sister, half-sister?

''Percy is sleeping again. He's lucky that you're his tutor, or he'd be failing every single class except PE, Greek, Latin and Marine Biology.''

The girl smirked. That hot blonde is smart? Wait, being Percy's tutor, that's how she knows mr. Blofis.

''Thanks, Paul. I'll give that Kelp Head his homework.'' she said as she walked to Percy's desk.

She whispered something in his ear and he shot up.

''Hey Wise Girl. I didn't know you were joining Goode.''

''I'm not. I don't do school, remember? I am merely here to give you your math homework that you forgot at home, before going to work.''

''How can you tutor him if you don't go to school, Beautiful?'' Mark asked the girl.

''I have been accepted in a lot of universities already, even though I haven't been to school since I was 7. I have an architecture job, and I need to design multiple luxurious houses and parks. I want to get my own company, but first go to college, though I'm waiting with going until Percy here will join me.''

Percy looked up at her with a loop sided grin. This was the first time he didn't look sad. What the hell?

''Also, don't call me beautiful. I'm more impressed if you call me intelligent, but it doesn't matter anyway, 'cause I have a boyfriend.''

''Who? I bet I'm better anyway!'' Mark said.

''This Seaweed Brain.'' the girl mentioned to Percy. Then she kissed Percy on the cheek and whispered something in his ear before leaving for her so called job.

What. The. Heck?!

''Now I get why you turn down every girl in the school, dude!'' Jacob exclaimed. ''She's hot!''

''I like her for her brain and wit.'' Percy said. ''But also, I have known her for years. Five to be exact. And we've been dating for a little over one.''

Fuck, she is soo much better than I am, I cannot believe it! I can't beat her. Oh, well, there are more fish in the sea, and I'm dating the second best swimmer in the school already!

''And also, it's none of any of your business. You guys,'' he gestured to the entire class except Jacob, ''were never nice to me these past few years. Only now are you interested in me, because my appearance changed. She liked me before I looked like this, and all of you only want me as some sort of prize, while she truly loves me. And none of you even wanted to be seen in the same room with me, and now you want to be friends? I have friends already, and they didn't want to be my friends just because I look 'hot'.'' he actually air quoted.

Then he sat down again.

''Sorry for that outburst, Paul.'' he said respectfully.

The lesson continued, but most people kept staring at Percy. Soon everyone in the school heard about his little outburst. Most people stopped trying to impress Percy, but some didn't stop. One guy tried to beat him up anyhow, for his girlfriend had left him to flirt with Percy, who kindly turned her down. But that guy didn't have any luck. He was strong, but Percy was quick. One punch and his opponent was down. Later we learned he had been holding back.

Man, there is so much that we don't know about the cool, mysterious Percy Jackson!

 **AN: Over 2700 words. Wow. Also, I think that this fic is quite bad, even though it started out well. Sorry about that. I didn't use one of my prompts, so that might have something to do with it…**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked it despite how bad it is.**

 **Here's a new chapter. I haven't really had much time to write lately, mostly writer's block and a little bit of sleep deprovision and starting a new job.**

 **There is a lot of snow here now, which is both beautiful and annoying. The roads are mostly slippery and dangerous, but going to work by bike is more annoying, mostly because I don't just have to watch out I don't fall while biking, but also because it's freaking cold outside. And the white, white fields of snow are giving me a headache.**

 **But enough ranting. You guys want more stories. Currently I'm trying to write more on my paused work, Hell no!, and I sincerely hope that I'm able to post another chapter soon. I have the end, but I don't know how to get there.**

 **I have to go to work in less than an hour, so I thought I'd give you all a treat before I left. :)**

 **Love, Satan**


	24. You really have a girlfriend?

**You really have a girlfriend?**

My name is Terek, Terek James.

I'm the weird one in our friend group, since I don't know what to do and when to do it. Wait, that's confusing. I'm the weird one because I can never make a decision and I am incredibly hyperactive and also quite childish according to other people. I look, according to one of the jocks in the school, like a scrawny little nerd. Which I don't get, 'cause I barely get passing grades. I _am_ scrawny though. I have curly dirty blond hair and hazel eyes. I'm 5''6' and I do not have a girlfriend. Mostly because I don't really care about dating at the moment. Oh, my parents and I live in a small apartment. I should have had a little brother, but he died from a tumour or something like that before he was even born, mom and dad refuse to talk about him. Mom and dad didn't want other children after that.

My friends are Emma Krogen, Damien DeLuca, Oscar Hillside, Percy Jackson and Zarah Krogen.

Emma has short wavy red hair that reaches just above her shoulders, blue eyes and she's short. She has a caring attitude but doesn't take crap from anyone. She isn't strong, but she is witty and able to outsmart nearly everyone. Emma is incredibly smart and she's dating Oscar. Also, she and Zarah are cousins. She lives with her father in quite a big house, her mom died in a car crash a few years ago when a drunk driver hit her. Emma's dad sued him and they won, so they're now incredibly rich. She luckily doesn't care about that.

Damien has long blonde hair that he wears in a man bun, brown eyes that sometimes look red and he wears black, white and grey clothes only. I don't get the guy, he's always quiet and very anti-social, but he's a friend none the less, I guess. I don't know much about him. I think he has a half-sister by his dad, but he lives with his mom. They're divorced for almost ten years now.

Oscar is a brunet, and he has green eyes. He's quite smart, I guess. He's lanky and once, for Halloween he dressed up as Hiccup, like Hiccup from How To Train Your Dragon 2. That resulted in me nicknaming him Hiccup and the nickname stuck. He is dating Emma. He has three younger sisters, twelve year old twins and a toddler, and his parents are always away, leaving him in charge or just hiring a baby sitter. Both of them are lawyers and are gone a lot.

Percy is the popular guy in the group. All girls in the school want to date him, because he is hot apparently, and he's the captain of the swim team. He has these green and blue swirling eyes that shine with layers of experience and a deep sense of sadness, messy hair as black as night and muscles. He always claimed to have a girlfriend when girls in the school ask her out, but I'm not sure she's real, for he will never tell us anything about her, not even her name or what she looks like. He lives with his mom and step-dad, our English teacher, in an apartment near the school. He nearly never talks about his dad, we know is that his dad was lost at sea before he was born and that since then he has met him four times, I think. We also know he looks like his dad, but got most of his personality from his mom.

Zarah has incredibly straight white blond hair with blue streaks in it and she has green-grey eyes. She is very creative, and she likes reading. She and Emma are cousins on their father's side, resulting in them having the same last name. Her parents leave her alone a lot, or at Emma's place. She picked up the arty thing from another one of our friends, Rachel, who left after a year because her dad made her. Only Percy still sees her, apparently they go to the same camp… I am fairly certain that Zarah has a crush on Percy, like nearly all the girls have, but Percy is oblivious to it. He never knows a girl wants to go out with him unless they ask him straight up.

Now, enough about describing us, let's get on with it.

We all go to school together, and today it is Thursday. We sit at one of the tables on the edge of the cafeteria, just eating lunch.

Damien brought some meal soup with potatoes in it. Zarah is staying at Emma's place for the week, her parents are on a business trip or something. Both of them have sandwiches with some kind of homemade salad on it that Emma's dad made. Oscar got the school lunch as always, which was chicken noodle soup and some baguette with egg salad. Mom got me money for lunch today too, so I had the same. Percy had sandwiches and some cookies, blue like always.

Once he explained that his mom always made them blue because he loved them and his first step-dad used to say food couldn't be blue so his mom made them that way and it stuck, we got it, though it didn't get any less weird to see blue chocolate chip cookies. When we are at his apartment, we always get them too, and they're delicious.

Oh no.

Sabrina Fisherman, who calls herself the most popular girl in the entire school, but everyone calls her the school slut behind her back. She asks Percy out multiple times a week, and Percy always says no.

''Heeey Perce~'' Sabrina said 'flirtishly'.

''Go away Sabrina. And don't call me Perce.'' Percy said in one breath and then he turned back to his blue cookie.

''Oh, sweety, why don't you come over to my house after school and I can teach you all the things I know.'' Sabrina said 'seductively'. I think she was aiming at sex, though I'm not sure, for normally people don't ask me things like that…

''No. I am studying with my friends after school and with my girlfriend tonight. She offered to teach me and she actually _knows_ things for school, and she's not some dumb slut like you.'' Percy spit out.

''Whatever.'' Sabrina said and she sashayed away, but not without blowing Percy a kiss over her shoulder.

Percy looked at her in disgust.

''Jackson, a girlfriend?'' Jake Milman asked mockingly. He's a jock that hates Percy with a fire-y passion without any real reason but that he's more popular than him even though Percy has no idea about being popular, at all.

''Yep. And I still can't believe she fell in love with me too. I mean, she could do _so_ much better.'' Percy said dreamily.

Jake snorted. He didn't believe Percy, of course not. He walked away, towards one of his new girlfriends that was waving him over.

''Percy, what is your girlfriend like?'' Emma asked. Smart move, now Percy is thinking about his 'girlfriend' he might just be a little bit more loose lipped.

''She's amazing. I love her. She always speaks her mind, always the truth, and she doesn't avoid something she wants to tell someone. She's the absolute smartest person in the entire world, and she hasn't been in school for over half her life. She has been accepted into multiple universities but we are going to one that I'll get into as well. We want to go there because there we'll be safe… You know, with both of us kidnapped when we were 12, with her being kidnapped once a couple of years ago and me getting amnesia last year. Also, we have both had rough childhoods.''

Damien raised an eyebrow as a silent question.

''Smart?'' he asked then.

''Yeah. And she is also athletic, even though all she ever does is read. We were best friends for 4 years before realising that we both had a huge crush on the other.'' Percy snorted. ''She likes reading, of course, and is incredibly into architecture. She likes swimming too, but not as much as I do.''

We snorted. No one likes swimming as much as him. Percy is a swim fanatic.

''She loves fencing and other fighting like me, and she likes archery and volleyball. I am like the absolute worst person at archery. I once tried to hit the target and somehow hit my cousin Thalia in the leg, and she was standing behind a tree for cover…'' Percy continued with a laugh. ''She also loves Greek mythology, like I do, because her mom is Greek, just like my dad. She loves my mom and my mom loves her.''

Hey, now we don't only get to know more about his 'girlfriend', but also about his dad! Let me see, his dad looks like Percy, loves the water, did something on the sea and got lost, and is Greek. Sounds like a cool dude from what I can tell, even though that's not much.

Zarah kept quiet. I think she just didn't want to believe Percy is dating someone, because she has this huge crush on him.

''We've all met Sally, and I can't imagine a person that she'd hate!'' Oscar exclaimed. I agree, Sally's amazing.

''You have no idea, she can hate some people…'' Percy said mysteriously. ''Anyway, onto my Wise Girl.''

''Wise Girl?'' I asked.

''I gave her that nickname when we met. I had hit my head and woke up from a concussion and she, the smartest girl in camp, was going to give me a tour. So I called her Wise Girl because she was annoyingly smart. She retaliated and called me Seaweed Brain, her, now affectionate, way of calling me an idiot. Some of my friends and family members picked up on it and gave us related nicknames, but no one but her calls me Seaweed Brain and no one but me can call her Wise Girl. I think some of my nicknames are Kelp Head, Barnacle Brain or Barnacle Breath, Water Boy, Aquaman and Fish Boy. All water like. She got some as well, like Owl Head, 'cause she loves owls because they're associated with wisdom in Greek mythology, Bookworm, miss know-it-all and the blonde genius. Which she is. Someone called her the female Einstein once, and she just laughed.''

Apparently Amanda Hoff, another popular girl that was after Percy, had been listening too.

''Why would you pick some nerd over me?'' she said in a snobby tone. Yeah, she's not a slut, but she's a spoiled little princess. I don't know what's worse… She just expects every boy to love and worship her and to always get her way. No one ever goes openly against her, no one says anything bad about her when she might hear it.

''Because I love her, and I've been through a lot with her. She knows everything about me.''

''She's a nerd! Nerds ain't even beautiful, like me!'' she shrieked.

''In my opinion she is the most beautiful girl in the world, but I have heard different from others. I have heard from some that my late friend Selina was the most beautiful, but she didn't care about beauty. She dated an awkward but bulky metalworker. They died last year, and were great friends of mine, who would have gone to their second year of college this year. They died too young, but too many people do.'' I couldn't help but think he meant something with that. Maybe he is talking about children that die in wars or such? I have heard him rant about it a few times… ''Some people say that Piper is the most beautiful, because she's beautiful without trying, chopping her hair unevenly and in small braids with feathers in it. You, on the other hand, are not beautiful. If you really were beautiful you wouldn't wear so much make-up.''

All of us, including Zarah, snorted. Amanda stalked off hauntingly.

''I learned that one from Piper. She always tells her cabin at camp that make-up is only to be used to accent your natural beauty. If you need that much to 'be pretty', you're not that much in general.'' Percy explained. ''She said that make-up is meant to accent natural beauty, not make you look like a retired clown.''

Emma nodded at that. She doesn't like make-up too much either.

''Anyway, I think that Wise Girl is gorgeous, and she doesn't wear make-up, like ever. Only to formal gatherings or something. She has honey blonde hair that shimmers like gold in the sunlight, and they curl like a princess'. She puts her hair in a ponytail most of the time, but when she doesn't it frames her face oh so beautifully. She always wears simple clothes and is muscled, like an athlete. I could go no for hours about how beautiful she is, but I would still do her no justice. Though I do like her eyes the best. They are grey like a storm cloud if she's mad, or like liquid silver when she's happy, and like steel when she's thinking, or calculating if someone is friend or foe. When you look at them really well, you can see her gears turning, and that she is wise beyond her age.''

Percy had an incredibly dreamy look on his face, one that no one, not even the best actor in the world, could fake. So I concluded that this girlfriend of his must be real, and from the sound of it she is beautiful.

Zarah must have come to the same conclusion, because she looked crushed.

Just when I was going to ask more about her, Percy continued.

''After we reunited when they found me after my disappearance, she judo flipped me! Gods, you should have seen it, she was amazing!'' Percy swooned.

Okay, why would her hurting him be amazing?

''Why would that be amazing, Percy?'' Zarah asked confused, speaking my mind.

''She looked amazing doing it, and it's so… her. I missed her, 'cause all I could remember when I had amnesia was her name, somehow she was important to me but I couldn't figure it out. And even though she looked sleep deprived, she had grown more beautiful over the months I hadn't seen her.''

''Sleep deprived?'' Damien asked. He's more of a one word question kind of guy.

''Yeah. But to me she is always beautiful. Once we were covered in dirt and her shirt was ripped, and I still thought she was beautiful. So I told her exactly that. You know what she said? 'Seaweed Brain, you look like crap!' I mean, after we met she told me I drool in my sleep. Literally, that was the first thing she said to me. I woke up and I saw a pretty girl tending to me, saying 'You drool in your sleep!' to me. She also likes to tell me when I'm covered in Mrs. O'Leary's drool and she never seizes to find it amusing.''

Okay, that is a little weird…

''Who's Mrs. O'Leary?'' I asked.

''Oh, that's the dog of an old friend of mine. I guess now she's sort of my dog, seeing as he died. He died of old age by the way, he was ancient.'' Then he laughed as if that was funny. ''But Beckendorf, Selina's boyfriend, took care of her when I was in school. Now Nico, one of my cousins, takes care of her. Mrs. O'Leary looks dangerous, but she's the biggest sweetheart in the world.''

''Okay, dude, you have some weird family and friends, other than us of course!'' Emma said.

''They sure are.'' Percy answered.

Okay, I didn't expect him to agree with her.

Then the bell rang, and I noticed that Percy was the only one of us that had finished his lunch, while he was the one that talked the most. Talk about scarfing your food down!

Me, Percy and Emma walked towards English and the others had study hall.

English with mr. Blofis was interesting. He asked different people to act out parts of the Shakespeare play we were reading, but guys had to play girls and vice versa. It was funny to watch, especially when Beatrice Geren, a follower of Amanda, had to play one of the manliest guys in the play, and she couldn't. And Jake had to play the female lead, which was funny to see.

After that we all had PE. Percy, being the team captain of the swim team, has a lot of muscles. One of the gay guys always stares at him, and Percy seems to always shrink away from all the attention he gets. Everyone has seen the scars he has, but no one ever dared to ask him about them. We for one think that he got them from his 'rough childhood'. I don't know what happened exactly, but seeing all those scars, it must have been very bad. He did say he had been kidnapped and that he learns fighting at his camp.

During PE we had dodgeball, and Percy was one of the team captains. He said once during PE he got nearly killed. I don't know what happened exactly, but it must have been bad. He was very good at it, though. He even beat the captain of the other team, the captain of the football team. Percy may be one of my good friends, but he is still a bit of a mystery.

After PE we were finished with school for the day. We had decided to go and recap for our maths test tomorrow at Emma's place.

Percy surprised all of us, knowing every single thing for the test already. Last year he always got barely passing grades and forgot to study half the time.

''Percy, how the hell do you know all of this so well? You never pay attention in class, and you always studied at the last possible second!'' Zarah said in surprise.

''I got a really good tutor. And I never pay attention because I'm ADHD and just can't sit still that long. Also I have dyslexia, so I have trouble reading.'' Percy said. Of course we all know that he's dyslectic and ADHD.

''I would love to meet that tutor, maybe he or she could help me too!'' Damien said. Wow, he said more than one word!

''That would be my girlfriend. She has dyslexia and ADHD too, so she knows how to teach me.'' Percy said proudly.

Okay, I have to admit, this girl sounds pretty amazing. Smart, athletic and beautiful. Like the perfect girlfriend!

Anyway, after dinner everyone went back home. At home I went to my room, studied for a while longer and then went to bed.

The next day, Friday, we had our maths test first thing in the morning. I hope I did okay, but I'm guessing I might just scrape a passing grade. History was boring, about the Roman empire, and Spanish was uneventful. Science was fun, mixing some of the chemicals and one of the jocks mixed the wrong chemicals and created a potentially dangerous gas.

Lunch wasn't particularly fun, batting stupid girls off Percy again. Percy said that he was walking home today as Paul had to go to the dentist after work.

We had a few more uneventful classes today, and then we were all, minus Percy because mr. O'Brian had asked to talk to him, walking out of school together.

When we walked out of the school we saw an absolutely beautiful girl standing at the parking lot of the school, leaning against a sea green car with an owl on the hood. Probably just another dumb blonde that will love to go out with whatever guy she meets. She looks like all those other popular girls that will not ever turn down an offer to hook up. Except that instead of a phone in her hand she had a book.

''Hey babe, would you go out with me?'' Jacob Jonson, one of the football players and the biggest player in she school, asked the hot blonde girl that stood at the gate of the school.

''Oh my gods!'' the blonde girl fake squealed. ''I totally would _not_ go out with you,'' her voice turned stern and kind of scary, ''because you know absolutely nothing about me! Like, I'm smarter than any of those bimbo's you normally probably go out with. Also, I already have a boyfriend, and we've been together for over two years and I'm not leaving him because one, I love him, and two, you would dump me within a few days anyway.''

Wow, she's amazing. I didn't expect any girl to reject him, and he gets every girl that he sets his eyes on.

Jacob sputtered indignantly, he'd never been rejected before. Then he turned around and walked away to his car, a dark blue sports car.

I also saw that all of the girls that were outside were looking at the blonde girl with jealousy. She didn't even notice, her nose in the book again.

Then Percy walked out of the school with a frustrated look on his face.

He started complaining about mr. O'Brian almost immediately, but then he noticed that everyone was staring at the parking lot.

He immediately got a stupidly big smile on his face. _He knew her?_ He didn't even notice anything anymore, except for her, and he walked straight to her.

He said a few words to the girl, who looked up and then they kissed. Every girl that had ever flirted with Percy gasped. No wonder he turned them down, she is gorgeous! And apparently smart too.

Percy waved us over, and we walked towards them.

''Guys, this is my girlfriend. Annabeth, these are my friends in school!''

We all said hi, Zarah less enthusiastic than the rest of us. Zarah will just have to get over her crush on Percy, because I don't think he'll ever break up with Annabeth.

''Hello, my name is Annabeth Chase.'' she said to us with a smile on her face. ''I'm Percy's girlfriend.''

 **AN: Yes, another long story. If I'm being honest, I like it better when a story is a bit longer, when things are really explained. That way, it reads better than something that's just a few hundred words long. Might just be me, though.**

 **Also I love MMD stories, but it's hard to find any that I haven't read yet. So I follow the stories that are still updating, but there are unfortunately not that many. Thus I still update, I know your pain, there are just so little new MMD stories!**

 **Love, Satan**


	25. Who is Rodriguez?

**Who is Rodriguez?**

I'm just a guy in school that no one ever notices. No one knows me, really.

My name is Nigel Finn and I'm average in almost everything. Hight, appearance, grades, everything. I don't have many friends, just one that has been ill a lot in his life, and has been home the last couple of weeks, recuperating, and the other three I have go to another school.

I don't get bullied, and no one notices me. I just notice a lot of things.

Most importantly, I notice things people do. I don't have many better things to do with my only friend here home sick, so I watch people.

So I noticed that the girl, Clarisse La Rue, is in almost all my classes. I don't get her. Let me explain that.

She is a bully, but not just any bully. She bullies the bullies. I don't get it. I've been observing everyone, and she's the only person in the entire school I can't really read. She doesn't bully nerds, but the ones that bully them. She is an incredibly strong girl, muscles everywhere, but she is a loner. Not a single friend in the entire school. If she didn't bully the bullies, she would be popular with them.

I will figure her out one day.

Not today, though.

A week later, we still didn't have a clue about Clarisse La Rue. She didn't want to talk about her past, and definitely not about her scars. She has many of them, though. No one knows anything about her, or about her past. She's mysterious.

Then for maths class, we have Mrs. Peters. She is a mean old witch, and she hates phones. When someone gets a text message or a phone call they have to read it out loud or talk on speakerphone. It's always funny.

Today, five minutes in the class, and today it's a double block, Brittany, one of the school sluts and the head cheerleader, had to read out her messages. They were with her best friend, Rina about some other girl in the squad.

 ** _Rin, can you believe that Ani broke up with her boyfriend?_**

 **No, Britt, he was hot.**

 ** _Are you hitting that hot guy from the gym?_**

 **Yeah, also I heard that Ani wanted to get with Jimmy from her brothers college class.**

 ** _Why would she?_**

 **Obviously he's hot!**

 ** _I get that, but there are plenty hot guys in school._**

Then the convo stopped. That's when Brittany got discovered.

Brittany is sort of a bully, and she most defiantly is a gossip and doesn't even like most of her own posse.

Near the end of the class, only ten minutes or so left, a phone went off. Everyone snickered at the poor sucker.

To my, and everyone else's, surprise, it was Clarisse's phone. Now we might get to know something more about her!

Mrs. Peters beckoned her to the front of the class.

''Miss La Rue, please answer your phone and put it on speaker.'' she said evilly.

''Yes miss.'' Clarisse said, then took out the weird looking phone and answered the call.

''Hey 'Risse!'' a masculine voice said.

''What do you want, Rodriguez?'' Clarisse bit back.

''Can't I call you just because I wanna hear your voice?'' he sounded untruthful.

''Cut the crap, what is it?'' she said harshly, obviously having noticed it as well.

''Well…'' he sounded unsure. ''The Stolls pranked cabin 4 so they retaliated and long story short, I can't go in my cabin for the next couple of days…''

''Idiots…'' Clarisse muttered, as if she knew exactly what that 'Rodriguez' guy meant, for it was incredibly vague.

''So can I come and stay at your place for a couple of days?''

''Sure.'' she gave in.

''Great! I'll pick you up after school.'' the guy on the other side said cheerfully.

''Okay.''

''Love you.''

''Love you too.'' Clarisse said softly. Okay, that is weird. She sounded loving and sweet like that, but she just isn't!

Then he hung up and Clarisse put her phone in her pocket again.

Class continued and after the bell rang Brittany started asking Clarisse some questions.

''Who was that guy you were calling?''

''He called me.''

''So who is he?''

''Chris. He'll be picking me up later. His idiot half-brothers pulled some prank.''

''And who is this Chris guy?''

''Not your problem. You should count yourself lucky, _barbie_.'' Clarisse spit out.

She is a very intriguing person.

After school an objectively hot Hispanic guy was standing next to a very cool car, some kind of sports car, blue with golden stripes. Very cool.

A lot of the popular girls *cough sluts cough* were talking and flirting with him. He was trying to bat them off him.

''I'm sorry, but I have a girlfriend already.''

''What she doesn't know doesn't hurt her, cutie pie!'' Stephanie flirted.

''No thanks. I would never cheat on my girlfriend.'' the guy said, scandalized that she could even think of doing something like that.

Then he broke free of the girls, and he immediately walked towards Clarisse walking out of the school.

He hugged her, kissed her on the cheek and said something in a weird language to her. She laughed, which I have never heard her do, ever.

She was talking with him like she'd known him for years, so she most likely had.

Then she shocked me. Probably everyone. She kissed the guy. That must be Chris then, and he's her boyfriend.

I never would have thought that the loner bully would have friends, much less a hot boyfriend!

 **AN: It's night here, 1.50 in the morning. But that's not when I wrote this, I wrote this about 8,5 months ago. Though I did also write it at night… I write very well at night, consistently.**

 **I'm going to try to write some more right now, but I don't exactly have a lot of hope for that. Wish me luck!**

 **Love, Satan.**


	26. Son of madness

**Son of madness**

Apparently I am a demigod.

Wait, let's just back up a few weeks, okay?

My name is Viton Wijnen, but I go by Vin. I'm 16 years old and I live with my mom, Lucy Wijnen.

According to my mom I look just like my dad. I have black hair that looks dark purple if you look at it in the sunlight. My eyes are a weird brown colour. I always thought that they look like the colour of a brown bottle, like a wine bottle. I have a pale skin and a few stray freckles on and around my nose. Some people say that I look a bit South-Eastern European, perhaps Greek. I have no idea about it.

I love the colour purple, and it's funny because my mother always told me that it's my dad's favourite colour too. I always like to imagine that my dad's not dead, and that I'll meet him sometime.

I'm also weird according to other people, and I'm hyperactive. People always call me crazy because of those two things, but it's just ADHD. I also have dyslexia, which sucks, because it makes reading and writing hard, and it's almost everything we do at school, next to paying attention, which ADHD makes hard. All in all, school's not much fun.

I always like my mother to tell me about my dad. My favourite story, and my mother's too, is the story about their first date. I have heard it a million times, but it will always be my favourite story.

My father took her to a winery, where they dined and tasted tons of expensive wines. They got to know each other, and they fell in love. Dad always took her on dates, and he even bought her a beautiful wine red dress with matching pearl jewellery when they were together for a year, and he took her on a date to some fancy restaurant. Apparently my father was very rich. I was born just before they were together for two years.

Unfortunately soon after my birth, my father's father called him back, and forbade him to ever see my mother again. She never fell in love again, but she always said that she loves me just the same.

Now that's enough about me. Strange things have always happened to me, and I can't explain it. I never could. Mom told me I was just different than all the others, I was special. I'm not sure if I should believe it, but I know that I'm special to her.

Now I am going to tell you about one of my best friends, Jason. I have a crush on him.

He's so hot, and muscular and strong. He has this little cute scar on his lip. When we asked him about it, he told us that he got it when he was two and tried to eat a staple. Cute, right?

He lives at some camp for kids with dyslexia and ADHD that have only one parent or neither parent to take care of them. His mother is dead and he and his father don't have a real relationship. Jason apparently was the result of a relapse one night stand between his mom and dad. His father had cheated on his wife with Jason's mom before, and then they'd gotten a girl. So Jason has a sister. His father's wife is very mad at him, and hated Jason's mom and dislikes him and his sister. So he can't live with them.

It's very confusing, but Jason told me that he might explain it all to me some day.

Anyhow, we are super good friends, and he knows I'm gay. He told me he doesn't mind I'm gay, and that one of his best friends, who's also his cousin, is gay too, and that he just got a boyfriend.

He's as straight as a ruler, unfortunately.

I know that he doesn't feel the same way about me, because he always tells girls that ask him out that he has a girlfriend, but I still think I should tell him, maybe.

I, unlike all those stupid girls that ask him out all the time, repeatedly, believe him when he says he has a girlfriend.

He always gets this dreamy lovey-dovey look on his face when he talks about her. No one can fake such a look, not even the best actor in the world, which in my opinion is Tristan McLean, though some people would say different.

He says she is Cherokee, and she cuts her chocolatey brown hair herself, unevenly, and then braids it in multiple small braids with feathers attached to the ends. Her eyes are like a kaleidoscope, ever changing colours, and she is slightly smaller than he is. But apparently she's also strong and athletic. He said her name is Piper, but I don't know what her last name is. Jason said something about her not wanting to be associated with her father, or judged for who he is. At first I thought he might be a criminal, but I'm not sure. He might also be rich or famous or something like that.

She sounds very pretty, and I know he loves her very much. I'm not some jackass that gets in between two people that clearly love each other. So I'm not planning on telling Jason how I feel.

''Hey Jason.'' I said as we walked into the school for first period.

''Hey Vin.'' Jason said. ''I so don't look forward to the English test third period.''

Did I mention that he's dyslectic and slightly ADHD? I think I did, right?

''Yeah, me neither. I studied, of course, but dyslexia makes those stupid sentences and texts hard to read. The stupid teacher just calls it an excuse for not being able to read properly. It's not my fault!'' I say exasperatedly.

''I get it. You have Michaels, right?'' Jason asks.

''Yeah, I have that old hag.'' I grumbled.

''I am so glad that I have Roberts. He's fun and likes to teach us, unlike Michaels. I had her the first month and a half until she started working less, and she gave me detention every time I got a bad grade. Now I have Roberts, I get better grades. I barely pass, but I do. When you have a fun teacher, the subject becomes more fun.'' Jason laughs.

''True.'' I laugh.

We went to History together. Double period History. Our teacher, mr. Books, was in a funny mood today. So instead of just reading the chapter on Romans and answering some questions, he decided to let us play out some of the famous battles from the Roman empire. He even had some wooden swords and shields. It was very funny.

One of the jocks, Jett, had to play the elephants Hannibal used for his attack on the Roman empire during the second war between Cartago and Rome. It was funny, because he thought he'd get an important role, not be a 'stupid' animal. Jett always thinks that he's better than everyone, so he just assumed he'd be Hannibal or Scipio.

The girls were soldiers too, and Emily, one of my great friends, but she's a little nerdy, was chosen to be Hannibal, and she was happy, because she was never chosen for important roles or as one of the first people. Jason was picked as Scipio, which he apparently found hilarious.

I was a messenger, delivering messages to Scipio from the homeland.

All in all, it was a very fun class. The last ten minutes of the class, after we'd finished the role play, we could just do whatever we wanted. I quickly recapped for our math test, and then we went to our classes.

My math test went okay, I guess. I know I flunked the exercises with stories, but the others I probably did okay.

Biology was nice, our teacher let us continue growing plants for our experiment. My little strawberries were the biggest of all, so Mrs. Creses complimented me.

Then it was time for lunch. Me, Jason, Tony, Kate, Emily and Jenn sat together, as always. We all got school lunches, and sat down at one of the tables near the walls, nowhere near where the popular kids sit. Jason was invited to sit with them, but he declined. Lunch was just potatoes, broccoli and bratwurst, with a brownie for desert. It was nice, but nothing special.

But during lunch Jason kept looking at me from the corner of his eye, thinking I didn't see. I did, only the others didn't. Kate, Emily and Jenn were talking about some guy and his girlfriend that had broken up or something, and Tony was staring at the hot girls on the other side of the cafeteria. I just ate my lunch quietly, making some of my math homework already, so I wouldn't have to do it at home.

Then Kimberly, the girl that is most persistent in asking Jason out, came to our table, yet again. We all groaned.

''Hey Jasey-poo.'' She said with her squeaky voice.

''1. Don't call me Jasey-poo, my name is Jason. 2. _What_ do you want, Kimberly?'' Jason asked, obviously annoyed.

''I want you.'' Kimberly said directly. That's a first. ''Now how about you come to my house tonight. How does 8 sound?''

''Like a nightmare.'' Jason answered. ''And I have plans already.''

Kimberly huffed and walked away with a strut.

''What kind of plans do you have, dude?'' Tony asked.

''My girlfriend and I have a date. We're going to her dad and then a movie.'' Jason said vaguely.

''Ugh, not that fake girlfriend of yours again!'' Kate groaned.

''As I have told you all before, Piper isn't fake.'' Jason argued.

''Then why don't we know her last name, or have we ever seen her, or even a picture of her?'' Jenn asked.

''First off, I don't own a phone so I have no digital picture of her. I have a few, but they're glued to the wall at home. She goes to a different school, so she hasn't come here. And about that last name, she doesn't like it and she prefers I don't mention it either.'' Jason answered quickly.

''What does she even look like?'' Tony asked. Tony, always looking for pretty girls to hit on.

''I have told you before. She is from Cherokee decent, and she has brown hair. To reject the status quo, she cuts it herself, unevenly. She puts it in small braids with feathers in it. Her eyes change colour every second, and she's absolutely beautiful. She is fit and athletic, and I'm just a little taller than her. She is nothing like those girly girls. More like… a tomboy, I think. She's smart, and sporty. She always knows when people like someone. It's like a super power of hers. I love her, a lot.''

Jason had that dreamy lovey-dovey look on his face.

''Yeah, right!'' Jenn scoffs. I think she has a crush on Jason too. ''She sounds too perfect to be true.''

''She is!'' Jason swooned.

The girls obviously wanted to inquire Jason more about his girlfriend, whom I do believe to be true, but the bell rang.

Me, Jason, Kate and Tony went to English together, and Kate and Tony were discussing the Maths test.

''Jason, why were you watching me during lunch?'' I asked about a week later, after we came back from the cafeteria.

Jason hesitated and then told me the truth, at least I think he did.

''I'm trying to figure out something about you.'' Jason said.

''What?'' I asked curiously.

''I am trying to figure out if you are a candidate for my special camp.'' he said vaguely.

''What?'' I asked confused.

''Well, as you know it's for kids with either dyslexia or ADHD, or both. And for people with either only one or neither parent. But there are some other requirements. I'm just trying to figure out if you fit the requirements.'' Jason said.

I was excited, but Jason looked anxious about me fitting the requirements.

I couldn't stop thinking about what requirements it could be that Jason be talking about.

But English was boring. We had to read some stupid Shakespeare story. Out loud. I just stumbled through my part, but it wasn't fun. I hate reading out loud. Reading in general, really.

After English Jason, Tony, Emily and I had PE together. Damn double period! I hate it. And today we are doing track and basketball, both of which I'm bad at. Just great!

After that stupid hell, including changing with stupid bullies, school was out.

''Hey, Jase, what did you want to check out about me?'' I asked him.

''Could you give me your hand?'' Jason asked.

Huh, weird.

I did give Jason my hand, though.

Jason got a small golden looking knife from his back pocket, it looked a little like a pocket knife, but different, and poked my finger, which drew a little blood.

''Filius Cyclopis!'' Jason muttered, his eyes widening. It sounded like he was cursing or something, but I didn't understand what he said.

I looked at Jason in confusion.

''Okay, what was that?'' I asked, starting to get at least a little suspicious.

''I got to get you to camp, right now. Once you start to realise, you'll attract kindly ones.'' Jason said. None of what he said was making any sense.

' _'What?_ '' I asked him.

''Come on, we have to go. I'm taking you to camp.'' Jason said, and he lead me to a very expensive car, one that everyone had been wondering about since the start of the year, no one knew whose it was. It always left after everyone else was gone, and arrived before anyone arrived.

''This… this is yours?'' I asked in awe.

''Yeah. Dad gave it to me, but I don't like attracting attention, so I didn't let anyone know it's mine. Too late for that now.'' Jason shrugged.

He mentioned for me to get in the car, so I did just that. I didn't know what else to do, and I had my backpack with me.

''We'll IM your mom when we reach camp.'' Jason said.

''Why can't I just call her on my phone?'' I asked. It's stupid, why can't I just call her, it's far easier, and I can do it from the car.

''It's not safe. Now that you are starting to realise, using a phone is like sending kindly ones a signal like, 'here I am, come and eat me!' and that would get both of us killed.''

He was getting more and more confusing. I don't get anything he's saying.

''Well, let's start at the beginning.'' Jason said. Then he started to explain all about the Greek and Roman gods and goddesses. We've learned all about them in History, I've told him that. But he just continued. That they're still around, and that they still get children with mortals, demigods. Apparently both of us are one of said demigods. He's a son of Jupiter, Zeus' Roman form, and he is not yet sure about my father.

''Well, we can cross off all female goddesses, 'cause your mom said you had a dad. You said you look a lot like him?'' Jason asked. Then he looked back and cursed in that weird language again. I looked back too, and a big black dog was following us.

''Yeah.'' I said shakily.

''No need to worry, this car can outrun that beast easily. Well then, we can cross off a few gods, like Apollo, Hades, Hermes, Hypnos, Ares and Hephaestus. That would leave Poseidon, Zeus and Dionysus for the most common gods with kids. But the Big Three aren't supposed to have kids with their oath, and Zeus only had my sister Thalia and Poseidon only had Percy. Dionysus can't leave camp, 'cause Zeus punished him, so he's unlikely. So I don't know who it could be then, it has to be some minor god. And kids of the Big Three would have been killed before now, far too strong a scent.'' Jason started to debate.

I thought on that as we raced on. _Who could be my father then? Is he even right, is my father a god?_

Then we arrived, and in the middle of nowhere Jason stopped. Apparently this was the place the camp is located. Jason urged me to go on to the top of the hill. If I could cross the boundary, it proves I'm a demigod. But the big black dog, I still don't know its name, was chasing us.

''Vin, cross the boundary. I'll kill that hellhound.'' Jason yelled at me.

He flipped a coin and it turned into a golden sword. In a few moves, he dispatched that 'hellhound' and it disappeared into a cloud of yellowish dust.

Then he ran back to me, and we crossed the boundary together. Turns out, I _am_ a demigod.

He walked me towards some place called the Big House, wow, so creative. The activities director, Chiron, the centaur, asked me how much I knew already, so Jason explained. Then they showed me the orientation video, which was kind of old if I'm being honest.

After that Chiron went towards a man, and that man looked like an exact copy of me, just older, like ten to twenty years older. Is he a sibling of mine?

The man took one look at me, and then he said something weird.

''Mine!'' he said, and then he walked on as if nothing had happened.

I was so confused.

''All heil Viton Wijnen, son of Dionysus!'' Jason exclaimed to everyone in the general vicinity.

''Wait, what?'' I asked.

''That man that just walked by, is your father, Dionysus, god of grape harvest, winemaking, wine, madness, fertility, theatre and ecstasy.'' Jason explained.

''I thought he was just god of grapes, wine, theatre and madness.'' I said.

''Yes, those are the most commonly known domains of Dionysus, but he has more. Most gods do.'' Jason explained. ''Come, let's IM your mother.''

Jason created a rainbow and threw a golden coin, I think he called it a drachma, into the mist. He said some words, but I wasn't paying attention because I got distracted.

''Lucy Wijnen.'' he spoke at the rainbow.

In the mist, an image of mom appeared.

''Vin, where are you? Why didn't you come home right after school?'' she asked me, kind of panicked, not even reacting weirdly to the misty thing.

''I'm at some camp, Camp Half-Blood. Jason took me here.'' I told mom, who had tears in her eyes. Jason waved from behind me.

''Oh, I knew I should have brought you there last summer! It wasn't safe around here anymore!'' mom exclaimed.

''No worry, miss Wijnen. Vin is safe.'' Jason intervened. ''Just tell the school that Vin's sick for the rest of the week, and he'll start training. After some basics I will still be there, to protect him if necessary. But to get him really trained, he should probably come the next few vacations, so he can properly train and learn how to defend himself and how to use his powers.''

Mom smiled.

''Yeah, mom, I'll be fine. I'll learn stuff here for a little while, and then I'll come back home.'' I'm still a bit of a momma's boy at heart. I would miss her too much if I didn't get to see her anymore.

''Okay, but promise me you will be safe, promise me, Vin!'' mom told me.

''I promise, mom. I'll be home on Sunday.'' I said.

Mom smiled at me and waved me goodbye, before the message ended.

''Okay, Vin, you're going to need a weapon,'' he seized me up, ''probably a dagger, and I'll get the Demeter kids to help you control your powers. And you'll probably need to come by once or twice a week for a while so you can be trained properly.''

I nodded. It's going to need a while to sink in that I'll need training.

By the training shed, Dionysus, I mean, my father was waiting.

''Vin, I have already selected a weapon for you.'' Dionysus said. Then he handed me a small chain bracelet with a grape and a theatre mask on it. ''Just say dagger, Στιλέτο, and it'll transform. I think it will fit you rather well.''

Then Dionysus left again.

Okay, so having a god as a father is weird.

''Come, I'll show you around.'' Jason said to me, while I was still quite dazed.

We were walking around the camp, Jason was giving me the tour. Then an incredibly beautiful girl walked our way.

''Hey Jase.'' the girl said.

Jason turned around and smiled at the girl.

''Hey Piper.'' he said warmly. ''This is my friend from school, Vin, son of Dionysus.'' he introduced me.

''Ah, so this is Vin.'' she said kindly.

So this is his girlfriend. No wonder he turns down every girl in the school. Piper is effortlessly beautiful, and I can't blame him for falling in love with her.

She took one look at me, and I knew. She knows I like Jason. But she didn't comment on it.

She just got to know me. I knew that she knew that I'm gay, she's told me she's a daughter of Aphrodite, which she doesn't like too much, and Tristan McLean, which she doesn't like at all, being associated with his last name. I told her I thought her father is one of the best actors ever, and she laughed.

She is incredibly nice.

Then, after a while, she told me something I had not expected from her, especially since I fancied her boyfriend.

''Vin, I am going to introduce you to someone. His name is Jake Mason, and he's a son of Hephaestus. I think you're going to like him…'' she said with a smirk.

I wonder what she's up to…

''Bye Jason!'' I called out to him as I was dragged away.

She pulled me towards the forges, away from Jason.

''Hey Jake.'' Piper said cheerfully towards a hunched figure in the back of the forge. ''I want you to meet someone.''

The guy turned around and I was blown away. He was handsome, not like Jason, but more like a worker and a bit of a bad boy, something Jason definitely wasn't.

I shyly smiled at him.

''Hello.'' Jake said. Dear God, sorry, gods, even his voice sounded handsome.

''Jake, this is Vin, our newest camper. He's a son of Dionysus.'' Piper said.

''Hi.'' I squeaked out. Damn, I just ruined making a good first impression.

But he just smiled, amused if nothing else, at me and greeted me kindly. We started talking, and somewhere between introducing us and letting us get to know one another, Piper slipped out.

I found out that I really liked Jake. Jake and I have a few things in common, and we got along great.

Jason went to school during the week, but I stayed until Sunday, and by then I'd made great friends with Jake. I promised him to come back next weekend, and then we'd hang out together.

At school all our friends were a bit worried about me when I returned. The kept asking me questions.

''Vin, where were you?'' Emily asked, and let me tell you, she's incredibly overprotective over her friends. ''The office said you were sick, but on Monday you weren't!''

''No, I wasn't.'' I agreed with her. During this past week I'd come more out of my shell. It had been good for me. ''I found out more about my father, and I even met him. He gave me a gift, and promised to see me sometimes when he's not busy. It was weird meeting him, but kind of nice too.''

I showed them the bracelet he'd given me. The girls thought it was amazing that I'd finally met my dad, and Tony thought it was cool that I'd finally gotten to know more about my heritage like I'd always wanted.

The girls, especially Jenn, liked the bracelet. Jenn likes drama and loves going to the theatre, and seeing those masks on the bracelet made her smile widely.

School was a lot more fun now, and now that I knew that Ancient Greek was easier for me to read than English, mom got me all my school books in Ancient Greek. My grades started to slowly improve a little. Some of the teachers were suspicious about it, and asked me how I did it.

''Well, I met my father for the first time recently, and he has the same problems. He taught me a few tricks to help me with it.'' was my answer, and it was the truth, or at least part of it. Just a little twist to it..

I also had less problems with my ADHD, now that I used all that energy, or my battle reflexes if you will, for PE and just training. Mom had gotten me a wooden block in the back yard, like a practise dummy, to practise my moves on and let out the energy.

After a few weeks of going to Camp Half-Blood twice a week, sometimes more, my powers started improving under the guidance of the Demeter kids, as well as my usage of weaponry. I also started to think in Ancient Greek, like my brain was hardwired to do, due to the lessons the Athena cabin provides.

Slowly but surely I started to get more muscles, and my overall condition started improving. I could run longer than before, I now could climb rope and I could at least hold my own a little in a wrestling match, which is what we were doing in PE at the moment.

Almost two months after finding out I'm a demigod, a son of Dionysus, after starting to train and go to camp, Jake asked me out. Cute Jake the metalworker. Gods, I am amazed!

I, of course, said yes. I like him, and now I know he likes me back, which is the greatest thing to ever happen to me. He asked me out, and we went picking strawberries together at camp. We had a fun afternoon, and at the end, he asked me to be his boyfriend, officially. When I said yes, he kissed me.

So me developing a crush on Jason wasn't bad after all. The fates had wanted me to find out I'm a demigod, and for me to end up with Jake.

But my story, the story of the son of madness, doesn't end here.

How do you think the school reacted to Jake and Piper showing up before Spring Break, picking up me and Jason to go to camp?

We broke the hearts of a lot of girls that day, both being taken instead of single like they'd hoped and dreamed. Apparently quite a lot of girls had developed a crush on me after I started to come more out of my shell, after I found out about my heritage, started to train a lot and started to befriend and date Jake. Though I don't see how they could have hoped to date me, almost everyone knew I don't swing that way. And Jason, he always said he had a girlfriend, didn't he?

But for now, the story about the son of madness ends. Maybe I'll see you again, someday…

 **AN: Sorry, it's a bit of an open story end. But I like how it turned out. At first I thought that this story might be about 1000 words, but it became somewhere around 4500 words, unbelievable! I really like this OC. He doesn't have enough depth for a true story, but _more_ than enough for a one-shot. I didn't really know how to end it, I had an idea at the start, but that went up until they crossed the border. Then I decided I didn't just want to cut off the story with 'Oh, I'm a son of Dionysus, bye!' The rest I just came up with on the spot. I didn't know what Jake's personality was like, so I just left that part out. I made that short. Sorry, if you would have liked for the ending to be longer. **

**I based the fun teachers on some of the teachers I had in high school. The acting we didn't really do, only once in 1st grade (12yo) for a project, and for art classes in the 4-5th grade (15-17yo). But most of my teachers tried to make classes fun so we'd pay attention. For instance with games in the 1st to 3rd grade, chances to win a chocolate bar or a bag of candy with good grades in 1st grade and watching movies (though watching Donald Duck movies for a week in Maths was peculiar… apparently we were too fast for the other classes :D). Once we even got to do origami for maths. Now _that_ was a fun lesson… **

**Mr. Brooks is a demigod, by the way, a son of Athena, if anyone wondered. He survived and knows a lot about History. So he became a teacher. Knows nothing about Jason being a demigod, though, for he hasn't been in contact with CHB or Chiron in years since he wants to live a normal life.**

 **I have no idea if Jake Mason is paired with someone according to uncle Rick. I don't even know which way he swings. I thought it'd be cool to have some guy like one of the demigods, get over it and get his own boyfriend. Just a bit of plot, you know? Also, Jake might be OOC, I have no idea. In the books he was only there to be the guy in the full body cast… (or at least, that's what I remember about him…)**

 **Who can guess where the names Tony and Kate came from? Well, I was watching NCIS again, and I didn't have any names come to mind quickly. Sorry… Jenn and Emily I did come up with on my own, though, so I can do it, make up names…**

 **Wijnen is the Dutch plural of wines, so I thought it'd be funny to make that his last name. Also, Vin means wine in Latin (yes, I've studied Latin for 6 years. No I didn't particularly like it. And no, I was definitely not very good at it…), I thought that'd be a fun pun… Haha, fun pun, that rimes. :P**

 **I have dyslexia and ADD but I absolutely love reading! In no way did I mean to stereotype all dyslectics as people that hate reading, even though most dyslectics I know do hate reading…**

 **Translate (Google Translate, sorry for any mistakes that may have been written):**

 **Latin:  
Filius Cyclopis = Son of a cyclops**

 **Greek:  
** **Στιλέτο = dagger (pronounced as sti-lé-to or stiletto)**


	27. Heartbreaker

**Heartbreaker**

My name's Donny Johnson. I have dark reddish brown hair and dark midnight blue eyes. I'm tall, and athletic too. I am the captain of the basketball team of the school, Woodrow High School. I'm not the leader of the jocks, but close. I have a girlfriend by the name if Maya Stilton, and she's very pretty. Long auburn hair that waives until her mid back, icy blue eyes and the sweetest smile.

All my buddies, however, are chasing after this one girl.

Annabeth Chase.

And she's a heartbreaker. Which is the reason I despise and hate her. She is the worst kind of person I can imagine, an absolute horrible person.

Let me explain the situation. Or more accurately, the horrible person that caused all of this.

Annabeth Chase is absolutely beautiful. Golden blonde hair that curls perfectly 100% of the time, no matter if she's reading or working out in the gym, it's always perfect. Stormy grey eyes that pop and a slim but muscular build. She is the absolute smartest person in the entire school, and that includes the teachers. No friends, nor acquaintances.

So naturally all the boys throw themselves at her. And she says no to every single guy that asks her out. I don't even get what they see in her. She's a stuck-up know-it-all who thinks she's too good for everyone else and has no heart.

It's like a game to the guys in school, _who can get Annabeth Chase to love you?_ They get their hearts broken in return.

All of my buddies had their hearts broken by that blonde bimbo.

And the stupid girl doesn't even date any of them. Objectively, some of the guys that ask her out are actually worth it.

I hate that girl. My best mate was heartbroken, I think he even cried over her. Dave was devastated. I have never before seen him like this over a girl.

And that bitch never even cared.

But lately a rumour spread about her. I heard it from Maya, who heard from Bo, who heard from God knows who.

Someone had seen Annabeth Chase make out with some guy, tall, black hair, tan, swimmer, behind the school. No one knows who that guy is. Some speculate that he is her boyfriend, and that that's why she turns down everyone that asks her out.

That she's truly innocent and loyal to her boyfriend.

But I know she's not. She'll break that guy's heart too, just you wait!

 **AN: A short one, this time (midnight). The next one will feature Leo in a shopping mall, what could go wrong with that…?**

 **Also, I just want to say this, I really hate this mortal. He's an idiot who doesn't even look at the full picture, only at his side, his hatred for her. She doesn't go out with anyone because she's dating already, but he just thinks she has no heart and gets a kick out of breaking people's hearts.**

 **I really would like to kick this guy in the head. Or someplace else…**


	28. Heartbreaker pt 2

**Heartbreaker pt. 2**

Donny Johnson again. How are you doing? I'm horrible. My amazing girlfriend whom I love, Maya Stilton, broke up with me because she found me too hateful. I'm not hateful, I never am. I am nearly always nice to people. I am a genuinely nice person.

Except to Annabeth Chase. Her I hate.

And apparently, Maya has become friends with her since they were partnered for a group project and they aced it. Maya now never hangs out with us, the jocks, anymore in favour of her. Plus, she broke up with me for no reason at all.

Maya has changed, she doesn't care about popularity anymore, and she doesn't always wear fancy clothes anymore, and she used to look so beautiful. She and Annabeth made another friend, Cai. The three of them are now a tight group.

And my buddies, they're still chasing her. I, however, still hate her. She's awful and probably enjoys breaking their hearts. And because I want to find out what she's planning on doing, I decided to follow her today. Just to finally get some dirt on her.

''Annabeth, which one of your siblings is picking you up today?'' my sweet, lovely Maya asked the hateful Annabeth.

''Why, wondering if Malcolm is coming again?'' she teased.

Maya blushed bashfully.

Wait, she now likes this guy? What does he have that I don't? He's probably just like Annabeth!

''But no, it's not Malcolm. Percy had a day off from after school training, so he said he wanted to pick me up.'' the devil said.

''We finally get to meet him?'' Cai asked.

''Yup.'' Annabeth said 'cheerfully'. ''And I think you'll get along with him quite well, Cai.''

''What is he training for again? Because you never said…'' Maya asked.

''He swims. A lot. Which I think is unfair with his parentage. Though, he'd probably say the same about me and academics.''

The three girls giggled.

Then suddenly an old beat up Prius entered the school premises. Out of it got a handsome guy with an athletic build. He had a nice smile and seemed caring, especially for a jock. Weird, what's he doing here?

''Hi,'' I said, approaching him. ''Are you looking for someone?''

''Yes, I'm looking for Annabeth Chase.'' he smiled.

''Oh.'' I said worriedly. ''You don't want to go looking for her, dude. She's trouble.''

''Of course she is, where do you think she got that from?'' he asked mischievously.

That had me confused.

''Well, she's a horrible person and she enjoys hurting people, so I wouldn't like her that much. She's a horrible person!'' I warned him.

''Don't you dare talk about Annabeth like that!'' he hissed at me. ''She is the most honourable, smart and nice person I have ever met, and she would never hurt people for fun!''

I huffed and turned around, only to walk into a seething Maya, with Annabeth and Cai behind her, just as angry. Maya slapped me in the face, Cai stomped on my foot and Annabeth kneed me in the nuts before hissing at me in some other language.

''I don't mean to hurt those people, if I did, I would kick their asses. Percy here is my boyfriend of a year and a half, and you know absolutely nothing about me.''

And with that she left with her so-called 'boyfriend'.

And Maya never talked to me again.

 **AN: On request I wrote this just now. A little differently than expected, and this person never learned how to see someone else's point of view.**


	29. Why would I care about your dress?

**Why would I care about your dress?**

I was hanging out in the mall with my best friend, Em, short for Emma.

Sorry, my name is Lucy.

I am beautiful, honest to God. With my lush black hair, cobalt blue eyes, pale skin tone and beautiful face. Everyone always agrees. Not just because my parents are totally loaded, but also because it's absolutely true!

So I always wear the best clothes, and I go shopping for new ones like twice a month. Most of the time with Emma. She has been my best friend since kindergarten. We're the most popular girls in school, obviously, since we are the most beautiful, rich and just all around amazing people in the entire school.

Today I was wearing one of the dresses I bought last week, and it's super expensive and beautiful. I was also wearing 5 inch silver heals and carrying a silver purse. I had my servant, though technically he's the butler but whatever, carry all our bags, but keep at a distance, for he's not really a looker, if you know what I mean.

Then some scrawny little Latino elf guy walked towards the food court. He was wearing suspenders, a tool belt and a grease stained white shirt. He got like food for five. Then he walked towards a table with a girl sitting there, her back towards me.

Ugh, whatever, nerd!

Me and Em continued shopping.

Hours later we had to go to the bathroom to powder our noses, and that grease stained elf stood there too. Weirdo.

''Ehw, stay away from me, you dirty little elf. You'll stain my new expensive dress, loser!'' I told that loser.

That little elf just shrugged.

 _Excuse me, I'm way better than you, you should bow down to me, you idiot!_ I thought.

''Why would I care about your dress?'' the elf said. ''You probably think you're better than everyone and you don't even like me, and honestly, the feeling is mutual.''

 _Ugh._

''You'll never get a girlfriend this way! Dirty and a loser. Are you gay or something?'' I asked the little nit.

''Do not insult gay people!'' he yelled at me.

 _Excuse me, you don't get to_ yell _at me!_

He continued yelling at me.

''One of my friends, my best friend's cousin, and a few of my siblings are gay. I, however, have a girlfriend already. She's beautiful. Not that it's any of your business. I would _never_ exchange her for someone like _you_!'' he spit out at me.

A gorgeous girl with caramel hair in a simple braid and an eternal face in a simple white shirt and jeans walked towards him. She even made me jealous, and I'm the most beautiful girl ever.

''Hey Leo, shall we go back home?'' she asked the greasy elf.

''Sure, let's go, Sunshine!'' greaseball smiled at the beautiful girl and they walked out of the mall.

That beautiful girl loves an ugly grease streaked idiot.

 _What is the world coming to?_

 **AN: I just came up with this quickly. I don't think I've ever read a fic like this before, and I saw a girl complaining about her cousin playing in the dirt and getting her clothes dirty. So this fic came to be.**

 **The next one is about Rachel, but some of the others appear too…**


	30. Rat Girl

**Rat Girl**

Rachel, whatever her last name is, is a ratty girl.

Wait, let's back up a little. My name is Emilia Vasquez. Yes, Vasquez. My dad is indeed the actor Eduard Vasquez, and mom is Elena Vasquez, the model. So I am very rich. We live in a penthouse and have a staff for everything.

Anyway, I look amazing. I have sparkling green eyes, perfectly curling dark brown hair and just right tan skin. I'm 5''7' and have long legs. So obviously I am hot.

Unfortunately there are no hot boys at my school to toy with. No boys at all… My parents sent me here, to Clarions Ladies Academy, a finishing school for girls. So it's an only girl school, a boarding school at that. We can go home during the weekends, but not everyone even wants to. I obviously do.

Now, there is this one girl in our school that shouldn't be here. If not in uniform she wears an old ratty Goode High shirt or weird orange shirt with a Pegasus and always with paint on it, old jeans or shorts on which she doodles. Her red hair is a mess, always, or in a ponytail, and she doesn't wear make-up. She's ugly and has weird misty green eyes. She's poor and never wears any designer clothes like the rest of us.

She's the school's charity case. They only took her in because she's so sad and because no one else wants her. So we got her.

Lucky us, not!

Me and my posse always bully her. I mean, why would we not bully the charity case? Just get her out of our school and we'll be A-Okay.

She even got a phone call during maths, the day before Spring Break. And Mrs. Stanfield hates phones, so she had to answer it on speaker.

 _Hah, loser!_

She looked at the identification and rolled her eyes.

''Fish Face, what do you want? I'm in class!''

''That's nice, RED.'' a masculine voice answered.

 _Hmm, he sounds handsome. How does that idiot Rachel know someone like that?_

''Well, tomorrow me, Annabeth, Grover, Nico and Will are coming to pick you up. Piper and Jason are going on a date, but you'll see them later. Also, the others…'' the guy continued.

''I get it, Kelp Head. Everyone will be at camp during Spring Break. Now, how're you and Annabeth doing?'' Rachel asked concerned.

''Better. We still don't sleep enough, so mom and Paul just let us sleep in my bed together. It works. We don't sleep enough still, but we do sleep more, and at least it's uninterrupted. I freaking hate this. And it's much worse for Annabeth.'' handsome dude said.

''I really wish you two didn't have PTSD, but luckily you're getting better.''

''We asked Will's dad, but he said it may take years to really get better, if it happens at all that is. And I really hope we won't have to deal with this for the rest of our lives.'' handsome guy said sadly.

''At least Annabeth's mom is off your back now for dating her daughter. I cannot believe she hates you just because of your dad!'' Rachel said, outraged.

''It's better now. She still dislikes me, but she doesn't hate me anymore at the very least. Oh, and Mr. Brunner asked if you could come back soon, we need you. And won't it be good to be back with us, away from your dad, and that stupid school of yours. I wish you were still at Goode, but because of that deal with your father, at least we all made it.'' the handsome voice laughed.

''Sometimes I regret it.'' Rachel joked. ''But at least I have every one of you guys, and once I am legally an adult, I'm permanently staying with you guys. Beats having to take over for my dad.''

The handsome voice laughed wholeheartedly.

''I can only guess. But doesn't your mom have anything to say about that?''

''Mom thinks it's best for me if I take over his company. You're lucky your mom lets you do what you want.''

''Mom is a writer, you know about my father and Paul's an English teacher. It's not like they have a company to force upon me!'' the guy said with a laugh.

''True. Now, I have to go back to math's, but I'll see you tomorrow.''

''Okay, bye RED.''

''See you tomorrow, Swimming bucket of Misfortune!'' Rachel teased.

'''Till tomorrow, Green Mist!'' the guy said teasingly.

Then she hung up the phone.

Mrs. Stanfield immediately continued the lesson.

 _Who the hell was she talking to? Something about him having PTSD and someone named Annabeth. Girlfriend perhaps. And five people come to pick up Rat Girl. Hey, good nickname! How can she have any friends anyway?_

''Hey Rat Girl!'' I yelled at Rachel in the hallways. My minions laughed evilly at that insult.

''What do you _want_ , Emilia?'' she spit out.

''Who was that hot guy you were calling?''

''One of my idiot friends. He, his girlfriend, best friend, cousin and cousin's boyfriend, who is sort of like my adopted cousin or brother or something, are coming to pick me up tomorrow. Now, are we done here or do you want to know more about my obviously much-more-interesting-than-yours life?'' she grinned and then she walked away as I was processing what she was saying.

 _Ugh, I hate her._

The next day, nothing much happened.

At the end of the day, an old van stopped at the gates. Ugh, who the hell do those people think they are?

Then they came out of the van, and I immediately changed my opinion. They were hot! Or at least some of them.

An older guy with curly red hair, brown eyes and crutches stood near the hood. Then a blonde haired surfer dude with sky blue eyes and an amazing tan stood next to an emo dude, black hair, almost black eyes and an Italian appearance. A little while away stood a gorgeous blonde girl, I was jealous of her, with grey eyes and a tan but athletic figure. She was reading a book, leaning on a guy I assume is her boyfriend. Pity, he's hotter than hot. Unruly black hair and green eyes, tall, tan, athletic. Hot. I wish I could date him, but he's obviously taken. Those two seemed like they were sad somehow.

They just stood there, as if they were waiting for someone.

Then Rachel came out of the school, and she had a bag with her. She walked to the hot guys.

''Hey guys.'' she said to them.

 _What the fuck, how does she know those hot guys?_

''Hey Rachel.'' the hot black-haired guy said.

''Hey Rach.'' his girlfriend said.

''Hello.'' emo dude said.

''Hey Chosen one.'' the surfer said jokingly. At least I think so.

Rachel smiled at them.

''Holy fuck, Jackson, how long have you not slept?'' Rachel asked.

''Few days. And I was training.''

''Yeah, yeah, I know, the pool. Were you chosen anyway?''

''Yeah. Even only half-awake I am better than most of them. Probably dad's doing.'' the hot guy said vaguely.

''Yeah.'' Rachel punched him in the shoulder hard. He didn't even flinch.

''He'll probably win the Olympics too.'' emo dude scoffed.

 _What the fuck, that guy is going to the Olympics? And they think he'll win? I have got to know him! Make him my boyfriend, steal him from that blonde. Though that may be hard, they look at each other with far too much love. Fuck!_

''Come on, Dare.'' Blondie said. ''Let's go to camp.''

 _Dare? A nickname or something?_

''Fuck off, Chase! I don't like to be associated with my father. I hate his job!'' Rachel said angrily.

 _Wait, she's the daughter of the CEO of Dare Enterprises? Fuck, who have I bullied?_

 **AN: Rachel calling Percy 'Fish Face' at the start of the phone call was a sign that he was on speaker with mortals present.**

 **As you can see, or read, rather, I have been expanding the subject/object of my MMD fics. Or rather, I did about 9 months ago. Back then I had realised that my fics were becoming rather monotone and repetitive, so I decided to switch it up a bit.**

 **The next fic is a rather long one, and there are barely any canon demigods in it. I'll let the rest be a surprise.**

 **3 Satan**


	31. New home

**New home**

''Mom, Adrian, I'm home!'' I yelled as I entered the house.

Mom, her name is Melissa, is a housewife, though she inherited a lot of money from her parents, who won it in a lawsuit after getting in an accident and suing the guy they got millions. About a year later, they were killed in a car crash by the same person that had crashed into them the first time. I don't know if he got charged with second degree murder or vehicular manslaughter, but he got what he deserved, he had to go to prison this time. Mom, as the only surviving child, for her brother died when he was 16 in a tractor accident, inherited all the money. So we have a lot of money.

Adrien works from home, he is a computer IT guy, and he also writes children's books. I like Adrien well enough, but he's not really a father to me. Mom met him when I was 3, they got married when I was 4 and had Lisa when I was 5. I kept mom's last name, Dunn, but mom took Adrien's, Güselweiser.

''Where's your sister?'' I heard Adrien ask.

 _Half-sister._ I correct in my head.

Lisa is 11 and incredibly annoying. But I still love her. She has mom's wavy hair and her father's eyes. She looks like a copy of mom when she was younger, except for the eyes, of course.

''She went out with her best friend. She said they were going to Amy's house.'' I yelled back.

I walked into the kitchen, where mom was making an apple pie for desert tonight.

''Hey mom. Oh, I got a B- for the History test.'' I said happily.

''Good job, Danny. I know you have been studying hard for it. And how did that English test you had today?''

''I think I flunked, mom.'' I said sadly.

''I'll write to the school, that they should let you retake it but in a bigger size. You can't help that you have dyslexia and ADHD.'' mom said. She always tries to protect me and help me. I love her a lot.

''Thanks mom. I'm going to my room and do my homework.'' I said and kissed mom on the cheek. Then I went to my room.

I looked at myself in the mirror. Sandy blonde hair and sky blue eyes. I have a tan skin and am tall, even for a 16 year old. Also, I'm the captain of the basketball team. I like basketball. Apparently I am very popular. I just think that I have a lot of friends. I don't like school, but I have my friends there.

But there is one thing no one knows about me. Not my mom, nor my friends. Only one person knows. I am bisexual. But don't get any idea's, I have a boyfriend for a little over half a year, but he goes to the other high school in town. Jim, my boyfriend, is very handsome, short chestnut hair and leafy green eyes. I'm taller than him, but I like that. If I hug him, I can rest my head on top of his. He is gay, and when we meet up, it's always at the treehouse he built when he was younger, in the woods near his house.

Jim and I meet up there a lot. Outside of there, we meet up as friends sometimes. Once, he got me to meet one of his friends, his name is Grover I think. Grover was nice, and apparently they go to a summer camp together. Jim says that I can get in too, if I want. From what he's told me, it sounds amazing. I so want to go there.

And school ends in a week. I have all my grades in already, except the one for English. Also, I already told my mom that I can go to the camp I found out about. She didn't care much about it, I know she loves me and all, but she does consider me a handful, I overheard her talking with Adrien about it a few times.

I got a text on my phone.

 ** _Hey Danny, can we talk maybe? Tomorrow at 4 in the treehouse?_**

 **Sure Jim. See you there :***

 ** _Love ya, Dan!_**

I texted him and then deleted the texts. Mom can't know. She is quite… never mind.

I made my homework and got down for dinner. Lisa had come home half an hour ago. Mom was finishing dinner as Adrien made the table.

We sat down at the table as mom told us about her day.

''I did the groceries. Obviously I got everything we need. I also go a new basketball for you, Danny, and a new set of paint for you, Lisa dear.'' mom said as she handed me the basketball she told me about, and Lisa a paint pallet. ''I got all the ingredients for desert.''

Mom then presented us with desert, the apple pie.

''The one off thing I saw today was horrible. It were two guys, and they were holding hands!'' mom said outraged.

I forgot, didn't I? Well, I just didn't want to mention it. I don't like that about my mother.

Mom is openly very homophobic and she shames them at every opportunity. Adrien never said anything about it. He loves my mother regardless of that 'one flaw'.

''I cannot believe the government just let those filthy fags walk around freely. If people want to be _gay_ , just do it in private so they won't poison the minds of young children.'' mom raged on. ''Just have them locked up, or put them in therapy. They shouldn't be fags, they should just be normal!''

I just kept quiet. I don't want mom to hate me too.

Lisa and Adrien didn't say anything against mom either. No one wants to disagree with mom, she rules the household, sort of.

After pie I went to my room again, finished my homework and then played with the basketball a little.

The next morning, I got ready for school. I had told mom that I'd be late, and that I'd text her when I'd be home, and if I'd eat dinner at home.

I had Spanish first. Jim once asked me why I took it, and I told him I had to have another language or I wouldn't graduate. He chose Greek for some reason. Isn't that just harder, different alphabet and all that?

After Spanish, I had arts. My friends here never get why I take it, but it just comes naturally. Just like biology. I am good at biology and science isn't too hard either. But art is fun. I get to draw what I am thinking of and get good grades in the process.

After double arts, it was Social Studies. I hate this class, personally. Mostly because our teacher, Mr. Mann, hates me and doesn't believe in dyslexia or ADHD to be a valid excuse not to be able to pay much attention or be able to sit still or even read right. Mr. Mann hates most students, though. Not that he has a good reason to, he's just a bitter old man who hates the world. I don't even understand why he became a teacher if he hates teenagers.

''Mister Dunn, can you read the next paragraph in the book?'' Mr. Mann asked evilly. He knows I can't really read, but he insists on getting me to read.

I did, but I struggled through it. I freaking hate that guy!

After Social Studies, I had lunch. I texted quickly Jim and deleted the texts before I sat down with my friends. We talked about mostly idiot teachers. Food. Basketball.

After lunch I had a few more classes. Music, which I am not that great at, but I like it. Also biology and science. History too, and we got our tests back to look at them. My mistakes were mostly spelling errors that made the entire explanation wrong, but also some things I just didn't know.

After History, I went to the woods near Jim's house. His old tree house is near there, so I waited for about ten minutes. I snuggled in the blankets that were there and relaxed.

When Jim arrived, I kissed him on the lips. He blushed lightly, which was cute.

But Jim is always cute.

''Hey babe, what did you want to talk about?'' I asked him.

''Dan, I want to be more open with our relationship. Tell people. I want to tell my dad I have a boyfriend, he'll love you!'' Jim said.

I was awkward about that. I don't want mom to find out.

''Jim, my mom is homophobic. I can't let her find out, she'll disown me and kick me out.'' I said defensively.

''I know, Danny, but if she does kick you out, you can move in with me or something. Or stay at camp year round, many do actually. But I wish to introduce you to my dad.'' Jim said.

''Okay, I'll meet your dad.'' I said hesitantly.

''You can meet him now, and stay for dinner.'' Jim said happily.

I nodded hesitantly and texted mom I was having dinner at a friend's place. Mom said that was okay and to be safe. She always says to be safe for some reason.

So we went to his house. Jim opened the door and lead me into his house. He lives in a small house, smaller than ours anyway. They are only with the two of them, though. His dad had a pair of kind brown eyes and black hair that started to turn grey in some places. He looked kind, and loving.

''Hey Jimbo. How was school today?'' he asked his son.

''Good, dad. In Greek I had to correct the teacher, she is not good enough at it to be considered a fine Greek teacher. I had to correct her ten times in only five minutes. Can you believe that?'' Jim ranted to his dad.

''Well, you are half Greek, after all, so of course you know better than her.'' he smiled a kind smile. ''And who is this?''

''Dad, this is Danny. He is my boyfriend.'' Jim said with a big smile on his face. He sounded proud to have me as his boyfriend. That made me blush, though.

''Hello Danny. I'm David Benson, Jim's dad.'' David said kindly. Then he held out his hand for me to shake. So I did just that.

We had dinner, which was very nice and we talked about a lot of different things like school and my interests, and at the end David said that he liked me, that I was a good kid, and that I was definitely good enough for his son.

I felt happy, really truly happy for the first time in months. I was always happy when I was with Jim, but somehow I could never truly give in to that happiness. Until now. Someone knew about us, and he wanted us to be together. It was a new feeling. It was a welcome feeling.

After dinner, we talked some more, and then I went back home. Mom asked where I was, I said a friend, and I had dinner with him and his dad.

So mom was okay with it. It's Friday anyway, so no school tomorrow.

I went to my room. I had promised Jim I would tell mom about my boyfriend.

But I feared mom would kick me out, so I packed my most important stuff in a duffel. I got some books I really enjoy, a few pictures, my stuffed bunny from when I was a little kid, some clothes, all my money from my piggy bank, my wallet with my pin pas and stuff like my library card and some of my art supplies. I slipped my phone in my pocket and went downstairs. I put my duffel near the front door and went to the living room. Mom and Adrien sat there, Lisa was probably in her room or something.

''Mom?'' I asked tentatively.

''Yes, Danny.'' mom said distantly.

''I have something to tell you.'' I said hesitantly.

''What is it?'' mom asked, still not looking up.

 _Okay, here goes nothing._

I took a deep breath in and opened my mouth.

''I am dating someone.'' I said quietly.

''Good. Bring her by sometime.'' mom said.

''Eh, it's not a her.'' I said even quieter.

''What?!'' mom screeched.

''I'm bisexual. I have a boyfriend. He's really nice and he –'' I said, but mom cut me off.

''OUT!'' she yelled. ''Get out of my house!''

''Mom, I –''

''Get out of my house, you bastard!'' she yelled at me.

Tears sprung in my eyes. I cannot believe she would treat me like this. She wouldn't do that, right? Well, apparently I don't know her as well as I thought I did. And apparently she doesn't really love me, or she wouldn't kick me out just because I am bisexual. I had hoped she would just be conflicted, but that she would learn to live with it even though she doesn't really agree with it. I was wrong about her.

''Mom?'' I asked.

''I am not your _mother_. Get out of my house right now!'' she screeched.

Tears ran out of my eyes and I ran out of the living room. I grabbed my duffel, threw my house keys on the floor and ran. I had all the things that are important. It was getting dark outside, and I had no house, no home, not anymore.

So I decided to go to the tree house. I could camp out there at least until tomorrow, and figure out something then.

 **Jim, I told her. I told mom I'm bi and dating you. Mom kicked me out. She never wants to see me again. I don't know what to do. I have my stuff, but nowhere to go. I'm at the tree house and I'll figure something out tomorrow.**

 ** _Oh, Dan, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you. Why don't you stay with us? I'll come get you, okay babe? I'll take you to camp tomorrow. Everything will turn out okay, promise._**

 **Thank you.**

I love him so much. He's a real sweetheart, and I love him for it. Five minutes later, Jim arrived at the tree house.

''Hey Dan.'' Jim said softly.

''Hey Jim.'' I answered, feeling down.

''Come on, I'll take you home. You can sleep on an air matrass or in my bed while I sleep on the matrass.'' Jim said kindly.

I nodded and just followed him. I climbed down the tree ladder and followed Jim home. At his home, his dad was kind. He just let me sit there and didn't push me.

He pumped up an air matrass and put it in Jim's room. He made the bed and brought my duffle to Jim's room too. Then David left us alone.

I was still shell shocked form what had happened not even an hour ago. I was still crying. I was so confused.

Jim helped me change into some pyjama's and put me in his bed, kissed my forehead and turned off the lights. I heard him go downstairs and talk with his father. But I fell asleep very quickly.

The next morning I woke up before Jim and his father. I didn't know what to do, so I got my duffle and took out my little bunny. I sat back on Jim's bed and hugged my bunny to my chest.

An hour later, Jim woke up.

''Hey, Danny. Would you like some breakfast?'' Jim asked.

I nodded. So together we went downstairs. David was already making breakfast.

''Hello boys. Want pancakes?'' David asked.

''Yes please, for both of us, dad.'' Jim said firmly, getting me breakfast too.

We ate breakfast, and afterwards Jim went to his room and packed a duffle too.

''Come, Danny. I'll take you to camp. We're going a week early, the last week of school we can miss. I'll drive, okay?'' Jim asked kindly.

I nodded.

We said goodbye to Jim's father and stepped into Jim's beat up old car. He had gotten it a month ago from his dad when he turned 16 and got his driver's licence.

I got in the passenger's seat and Jim in the drivers. We drove for almost an hour and arrived at a hill. On top a large pine tree stood with a, was that a dragon wrapped around it?

Jim lead me to the top of the hill and what I saw was amazing. _This is the summer camp?_

''Jim, where are we?'' I asked wonderingly.

''Dan, this is Camp Half-Blood. It's a safe haven for people like us.'' Jim answered vaguely.

''I don't understand.'' I said.

''I'll explain it all to you, but why don't I take you to Chiron, he's better at this. I'll stay with you, promise.'' he promised.

''Thanks.''

So we went to Chiron, who told me all about the Greek and Roman gods still existing, and getting children with mortals. Apparently I am one of said children, a demigod son of some god. Jim told me his mom is Demeter, which explains his affinity with plants. Also his looks, apparently. He thinks I'm a son of Apollo.

Which turned out was correct. I was claimed by Apollo during lunch, and Jim took me to the Apollo cabin right after. He introduced me to my half-brother Will, the head of our cabin, and the others, Austin, Kayla, Victoria, everyone.

They immediately took me in, told me everything I needed to know about camp, told me about some of the myths. Also, they said that Jim and I make a good couple.

When they found out about mom, Victoria looked ready to kill her, with Kayla holding her back.

Apparently one of the Hephaestus kids had invented a new safe phone for demigods. It was made out of celestial bronze and some other materials no one really knows about, nor do we want to for who knows how those things were obtained. It had a new number, it has WIFI, all sorts of apps. Jim has one too, every demigod has one nowadays. When I got back to the mortal world, with a foldable bow and quiver with arrows, I gave everyone my new phone number.

At the end of the summer, I decided to go back to my old school, and I got some money from Chiron to pay for everything. I stay with Jim and his dad.

At the start of the year, my buddies asked why I disappeared a week before school ended. I told them mom kicked me out because she's homophobic and found out I'm bisexual and have a boyfriend. None of my friends have a problem with it, just with my mom. They were really supportive, and actually wanted to meet my boyfriend.

And they liked him a lot.

Once I was going on a movie date with Jim, and we came across Lisa, now 12. She ran up to me, hugged me and asked why I left.

''Danny, why did you leave last year? I miss you.'' she asked.

''Mom didn't like that I have a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend. So she made me leave. Now I live with him and his dad, or I live with my dad and other siblings.'' I told her gently.

''Oh.'' she said. ''Why is that bad?''

''Mom says that that's against God's will.'' I tried to explain. Mom never knew the real identity of dad.

''We read the bible last year. Nothing specific about relationships. I don't get why mom is so mad about that. A lot of people do that, right?'' Lisa asked innocently.

I smiled at her gently.

''How can I talk to you again? Maybe we can go to the movies together sometime?'' Lisa asked hopefully. Yes, she may be annoying, but I do love her. She's my little sister.

''I got a new phone that one of my new friends from camp invented. I can give you my new phone number.'' I told Lisa my phone number, which she saved under 'Sunny', which I think is ironic.

Over the years, my relationship with Lisa became better. I talked to Adrien once since I left. Not to my mother, though.

I never once talked to my mother since she threw me out.

Then, about five years after I found out about being a demigod and everything, Jim asked me to marry him. I said yes, of course. He had been there for me for everything. Instead of getting only one ring, he got two identical ones, one for each of us. They were simple, with a sun and a leaf engraved.

I love Jim, and he loves me. I'm still in contact with some of my high school buddies, but not that many of them. I go to camp every vacation I get still, and I will forever do that.

Jim and I bought a small apartment together in New York. We got a dog together, we called him Opal. We have been thinking about children one day, after we are married. That would be nice, having a little kid running around. Maybe we can adopt an orphaned demigod child.

Then one Saturday, as I left my job as an archery instructor, I went shopping. When my fiancé will get back from his job, he's the owner of his own flower shop called Demeter's garden, I want to surprise him. So I am going to make his favourite dinner, baked mushrooms and spaghetti carbonara.

At the store I got everything for dinner. So I went to the local bookshop. I looked through the books, and finally found a nice mystery novel for me and a murder novel for Jim.

But when I went to the cashier, a very familiar woman stood in front of me. When I looked closer, I saw that it was mom, only older. She didn't seem to recognise me, even though I had barely changed in the past five years.

After I paid for the books, I walked outside, but there mom way standing. I tried to walk on, but she stopped me.

''Danny?'' mom asked tentatively.

''Yes?''

''Are you still gay?'' she asked rudely.

''I never was. I am _bisexual_.'' I said to her with venom in my voice.

''Okay, so how have you been?''

''I found out about dad, found a new family, see my half-siblings multiple times a year, got in some fights. Oh, and I got engaged and we adopted a dog together.'' I told my mother emotionless.

''That is nice.'' mom said. ''Can I meet your fiancée?''

''Probably not. I'm still bisexual and I have been dating my fiancé for almost 6 years now. You didn't approve back then, so probably not now.'' I told her.

She looked confused.

''The boyfriend I told you about a little over five years is now my fiancé. So no, you cannot meet _her_.'' I spit at my mother.

Mother looked disgusted with me still. She still hates same gender relationships and had disowned me way back when. I do not want to talk with her anymore.

''Goodbye, Melissa. I am going home to Opel and Jim. Please do not contact me again, I will not answer.'' I told her and then I walked away from the woman. She doesn't love me, she doesn't even like me anymore.

I took out my phone and called Jim.

''Dan, babe, what's going on?'' he said immediately. He knows me too well.

''Jim, I… I did the groceries and then went to the bookstore, got us a few new books and then I met my mother for the first time since she kicked me out. The first thing she asked was if I was still gay. It was a nice conversation.'' I told him sarcastically. ''Also, I have a surprise for you when you come home, agápi.''

''Se agapó kalí mou.'' Jim mumbled through the phone.

''And I love you.'' I said with love.

Jim loved dinner, he said I was quite the cook, though I know I'm not as good as he is. But I loved that he said it to me. I love him. And he loves me.

That is all that matters. I have the love of my life with me, and we will survive this.

 **AN: I hate this guy's mother. She is super wrong. I have nothing against gay people, I know quite a few gay people. I am also a huge supporter of the LGBTQ+ community. I am part of it too, being genderfluid.**

 **Writer's block. Horrible writer's block. I haven't written anything in over two weeks. But here's something old. And like I said, less stereotypical and more diverse. Also, this one barely has any canon characters in it, like I mentioned the last time.**

 **Agápi means love (as a term of endearment), Se agapó kalí mou means I love you, dear, and it's Greek. I hope I translated (Google translate) that right…**


	32. He keeps his secrets

**He keeps his secrets**

I'm the most popular guy in Goode High. I always get what I want, and I'm the most informed guy in the school. I know everything, about almost everyone.

Sorry, my name is Emil Jamiesson. I have spiky dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. I go to the gym daily so I am perfect. Tall and a slight tan. I am the captain of the football team. I have so much information on everyone because my mother is the vice principal of the school, the reason of that is also how I got the stupid swim team disbanded, which had been losing for years and no one good at swimming was ever in the school. That money was wasted, and now goes to the football team. I also never get into trouble for anything because of my mom's job. My father was a banker, and made a _lot_ of money. When he died, he left me threequarters of it, mom the rest. But I can only access about a million until I have graduated college. So I have a cool car, throw some small parties about three times a year and use my money to get people to do what I want.

So everyone, now you know how amazing I am.

Anyway, as I said before, I know something about everyone in the entire school to get them to do what I want and no, it's not blackmail, except for one person.

Percy Jackson.

All I have on him is that he has been thrown out of a lot of schools before he came here. Then he disappeared for over half a year and still didn't get kicked out. Must have his rich parents pay the school or something.

He's the loner loser. Unfortunately according to the girls, he's the _hot_ loner loser. So a lot of girls ask him out. He says no to every single one of them. Which is weird, 'cause why would you say no to a hot girl asking you out?

Whatever, more hotties for me.

So I was walking through the halls when I saw Sarah Drects strut up to Percy.

 _Hmm, I have not hit that one yet. I should do that soon. She'll make a good plaything for a while._

''So Percy…'' Sarah said flirtingly.

''Yes?'' Percy asked quietly.

''I was wondering if maybe you would want to study together after school?'' she asked fluttering her eyes.

''Sorry, I can't. I have training.'' _No one knows what he even trains for._ ''And also, if this is you asking me out, then sorry, but I will have to decline.''

Sarah pouted.

''Why won't you go out with me, babe?''

''Please don't call me babe. And as for a reason, I have a girlfriend. And no, I will not dump her to date you. I love her and I've been with her for over a year, excluding the months I went missing, because if I did count them, we'd been together for almost two years.'' Percy said dully.

Sarah huffed and turned around before stalking off.

I smirked to myself and turned around. Finally I have some dirt on that guy. A girlfriend. Every guy would dump whatever girl for Sarah. She's the best girl ever.

Then a thought struck me. _What if he's gay?_

With that great revelation in mind, I went to PE class. Some of the schedules had been switched up, so I had PE a period earlier now.

With stupid Percy Jackson. I am wondering if he can even do anything in PE.

For PE we were playing basketball. Eh. Football is better.

Apparently Jackson is quite good at basketball. His team beat mine, though only by a margin of 3 points. I also found out that Jackson is quite muscled, and not mostly useless ones like mine. _Shit_.

Whatever, I'll find another way. I still know about his supposed 'girlfriend'.

In Greek, which I am only taking because Home Economics didn't go through this year, Jackson fell asleep. Mrs. Agato tried to catch him of guard.

''Mister Jackson, why are you asleep in my class?'' she thundered.

Percy yawned.

''I didn't sleep well last night, _despoinída._ '' Percy said.

''And why, pray, did you not sleep well last night?'' miss Agato asked.

''Because I woke up all the time. Also, I got to bed late, _despoinída,_ after I got home late from training and my girlfriend was helping me with homework and studying. She kept me working until late.'' Jackson explained.

''And what where you and your girlfriend doing as 'studying', mister Jackson.''

''Well, she was helping me with Maths and History after my stepfather helped me with English after dinner.'' Jackson told her.

''Why can your supposed girlfriend not help with English?'' our teacher asked.

''My girlfriend is dyslexic like me, and my stepfather is an English teacher.'' Jackson said bored.

 _Stepfather? Not such a perfect life after all, ha!_

''And who would that English teacher stepfather of yours be?''

''Paul Blofis. He works here too.'' Jackson smirked.

 _So that's how he doesn't get kicked out of our school! His stepfather just makes sure he can stay here. Now I have the dirt._

''Well, for sleeping during my class, you get a detention.'' she said curtly.

Percy didn't even say anything. I heard from the detention kids that Percy never ever shows up for detention. Somehow he always gets out, something about training.

Then the lesson continued. _Boring!_

After the class, which luckily was the last one of the week, I looked for Jackson. When I found him, I pinned him to a locker. He didn't even flinch.

''Well hello, Jackson. What are you doing tonight?'' I sneered.

''Well, I am going on a date with my girlfriend. Not that it's any of your business. But for now, I need to go, for I have training until 6, and coach hates it if I am late, I have to do extra laps and I don't particularly like to.'' Jackson said without any emotion. ''Also, my father is visiting and he's coming to see me train, which I am looking forward to. I would rather spend time with him than waste it on talking to you.''

Then he just shrugged my hands off like it was nothing, and that's never happened before. No one can ever just shrugs me off. _The hell!_

Jackson grabbed his bag and walked out of the school.

On a whim, I decided to follow him.

First he went to a small apartment building and went in. Less than five minutes later he walked out of the building again, in sweatpants and an orange shirt with a bag over his shoulder and a smile on his face. Then he jumped into a beat up old Prius with a weird hoofprint on the roof and drove off. Luckily I had brought my own car, which is far more fancy than his ugly old thing.

The little idiot drove to the official pool of the city, which is used for training the state teams and stuff. I don't really know, nor do I care.

Somehow Jackson got in immediately, and he stayed there for over two hours. I got some coffee while waiting and ate a donut. I waited for over two hours there, scrolling through my phone for a lack of anything better to do. When he walked out, his hair was still wet. So he must have been swimming, so probably he is a good swimmer. Never knew. But the school doesn't have a swim team anymore thanks to me, so whatever.

Then Jackson went back to his apartment building, and an hour later he walked out with a beautiful blonde girl on his arm.

I mean, wow. She had honey blonde hair that was put in some kind of long knotted thing or something, why would I care about something like that? She looks like some stereotypical dumb blonde from Cali or something. She was wearing a beautiful grey shimmering dress and a beautiful necklace. The dress matched her eyes. Grey. Eyes shouldn't be grey, but hers do look pretty. I have no idea how that loser snatched that hottie. Jackson himself was wearing a tuxedo and they got into his beat up car.

I followed them to the most fancy restaurant of the city. How does he pay for that restaurant? But they must be pretty serious for him to take her to that shack. I would never take anyone to it, far too expensive for just a hook up.

On the opposite side of the street there was a small pizzeria where I got some dinner.

They stayed there a long time, and then got out of there. He paid and took her to the park. There they sat watching the stars for a while, and they were quiet. They sat on a bench for hours and then got back to the car, holding hands. They drove home and he helped her out of the car. He walked her into his apartment building and neither of them left the apartment before dark, when I left for home.

 _How many secrets can a person have?_

On Monday, no one was the wiser. I finally have some dirt on Jackson! Some real dirt.

So after classes I pushed him up some lockers.

''So Jackson, who's the babe you went out with Friday?'' I asked him.

''Ahw, you following me?'' Jackson sassed. ''I didn't know you were a fan!''

''Shut up, Prissy!'' I sneered.

''Ahw, I didn't know you knew Clarisse. She gave me that nickname years ago!''

''Who the fuck is Claris?''

''Clarisse is a friend of mine. She used to try and put my head in a toilet, but she and I are friends now.'' Jackson considered.

Why would he be friends with someone that tried to flush his head. He's not right in the head, I tell you that.

The rest of the year, I tried to dig up things on Percy Jackson, and his hot babe of a girlfriend, but I never found anything real on him. I didn't even find out his babe's name.

That is, until the last time of the year, the graduation.

Percy was giving a speech. He had been one of the few chosen ones to give one.

'' – and I thank my genius best friend of 4 years and girlfriend of almost 2 years, Annabeth, for helping me out. She has been tutoring me every day after training for hours, just to make sure I could get through high school. I mean, I'm not _that_ good at it. I've had more than a few problems with all of that. But I had my mother, my stepfather, my amazing girlfriend and of course all of my friends who supported me through it all. They helped me and now I am ready for the next big step in my life. I am going to college together with Annabeth. I know that the college will make me work harder than I have been, even though I am naturally gifted at marine biology, which I am majoring in.'' he laughed as if it was some kind of joke. ''But in a few hours, I need to go back to my training, for I have no time during the summer. I have an amazing summer camp where I will be staying, and next year I will be training some more. I will do my best to honour this school and everything I've been taught. I'll try to survive.''

Everyone laughed.

 _What's so funny about that. Surviving?_

My speech was far better. It was full of jokes and football analogies. Everyone laughed, and I have a partial football scholarship. I will be studying economics. Which is boring, but I'll make it work.

I got my applause and everyone laughed, but not like with stupid Percy. I hate him so much!

College is super boring, nothing much happens, I can't do what I want all the time anymore and have gotten into some minor trouble.

But during the summer Olympics I learned something new, and I hate that stupid Percy Jackson even more.

Apparently all that 'training' of his was for the Olympics. He has won every medal in swimming, all gold, and it's only his first year. They say he is the youngest Olympic athlete to ever have so many medals in his name. He told them in an interview that he had been trying to keep it under wraps as to surprise the other countries when he entered without a single previous record. Fucking Jackson even proposed to his hot blonde babe on live television. It was weird, he threw her an apple and she was in tears. Later he explained that they're half Greek, and that in ancient Greek times, when a man threw an apple at a woman, it was considered a marriage proposal. When the woman caught it, she accepted.

I cannot believe that that loner loser became one of the most famous and desired athletes in the entire country. He is more famous than even the president.

But one day, I will best that stupid guy. I swear to it on my father's grave!

 **AN: Here's another one. It's not great, but doable.**

 **And I still have horrible writer's block, I did try to write something, but it came out horribly.**

 **The next one-shot is a no mist one, featuring Nico and an OC demigod. I know, I don't write no mist MMD fanfic a lot, but occasionally when I do feel like it I do write it.**

 **This is the idea I used for this fic (which I wrote a long time ago, but this fic I only wrote 9 months ago):  
It's supposed to be a secret that Percy is training for the Olympics. At school he's the hot loner loser. Girls ask him out a lot, but he always says no, to the relief and surprise of the other guys at school. And he gets detention a lot. But somehow he never actually has to go. So other detention people hate him. They feel cheated. His excuses are always the same. ''I had to go to training.'' or ''My girlfriend needed me.'' Somehow he gets incredibly good grades, even though he isn't that smart. He always says something along the same lines. ''My girlfriend is an absolute genius. She tutors me every day, for hours. I put in a lot of work to get this far. The college I will be going to needs me to do that, even though I am naturally gifted at marine biology. Now if you don't mind, I need to go to training. My father is coming for once, and I would rather not miss valuable time that I could spend seeing him.''**


	33. What is Aphrodite doing here?

**What is Aphrodite doing _here_?**

Today, something weird happened at my school, AGC, or the Academy for Gifted Children. It's like a normal high school, we have jocks, cheerleaders, nerds, geeks, outsiders, average people. Nothing weird has happened since the Greek gods and goddesses have revealed themselves, but due to this being a small town, and no demigods live here, no monsters have attacked.

I'm one of the average people, but I'm close enough to some of the popular people not to get bullied. I have a boatload of friends, and I love to play video games.

Sorry, introductions.

My name is Jett Timothy Flores, but I prefer JT. I have watery blue eyes with a grey-ish ring in the centre of the iris, and I have very red hair, which I have shaved short at the sides and longer at the top, where it still has its natural curl. I live with my father, but I have most of my mother's looks. All except the hair, I have my father's hair. My mother died when I was not even 1, she had cancer according to dad. I don't remember much about her, but dad couldn't take her death, and we moved across country. I think we used to live in Seattle, or somewhere close, but now we live here.

My friends are called Sam, Thom, Sarah and Leon. Sam has a crush on Sarah, but Sarah has a crush on Thom. Thom is bi, however, and he likes some guy in the school, but I don't know who. It's a real love triangle.

 _Oh, what they look like and their personalities._

Why, Sam is a brunet and has pale green eyes. He is from Canadian decent and knows some French. He hates his Canadian family, though. Something about them hating his mom, who married his dad and moved away… He has a crush on Sarah, as I've mentioned. He's head over heels for her. Sam likes dogs and is a dogwalker as well as a paperboy.

Thom is a blonde. He hates to be stereotyped as dumb blonde, he gets good grades, but isn't a nerd. He has hazel eyes and is bi. I figured out that he is bisexual, about a year ago. I don't know if the others know yet. Right now, I know he has a crush on a guy in school. But he thinks that the guy is straight, so he just wallows in self-pity a lot.

Sarah has frizzy brown hair and mocha skin. She has pretty eyes, unique even. They are hazel-grey and sparkle with joy most of the time. She has a big crush on Thom, but didn't tell anyone. I figured it out a while ago, I guess I'm good at that. Sarah used to have a boyfriend, Jimmy, but Jimmy moved and then died in an accident.

Leon is an exchange student, he comes from London. He is weird sometimes, but okay. He has dyed his hair bright blue for some weird reason. He has blue eyes and is incredibly tall. He lives with an exchange family for now, and I think he started dating their daughter.

I don't really stick out at school, don't get too much attention, and I don't stick up for people that get bullied. I don't want to lose the little popularity I have gained. I know that it's bad, but I don't want to be tormented for the next year and a half.

There is this one guy in the school who is a total outlier.

Nico di Angelo.

He doesn't have any friends and gets bullied by the popular guys a lot. They hate him because even though he doesn't try, but all the girls think he's hot. He has hair as black as night and eyes so dark brown they look almost black. He's from Italian heritage, and it's visible. He apparently also speaks the language, having grown up there. I have nothing against him, and I've seen and heard that he can take care of himself very well.

He once beat up the guy that was harassing him, and Nico wasn't hurt, but his attacker had to go to the hospital to get a cast and have three bones set. I wouldn't want to anger that guy.

Nothing much happens here, it's a small town after all and we don't get many visitors. Nico is the only one that goes here but doesn't live in town.

But today was different. I heard whispers of some beautiful woman about 20-25 years old standing outside the gates. But the description I heard of the woman was different from every person. According to most girls, she looked a lot like some kind of celebrity, but they all said different celebrities. According to guys it was the most beautiful woman ever, like the perfect woman.

''Have you seen her hair?'' I heard one of the jocks ask his friend.

''And those eyes?'' his friend answered.

''Beautiful!'' they said at the same time.

So I, like every other person, decided to check it out for myself.

At the gates, I saw a woman that looked perfect. But for some reason, her eye colour seemed to change constantly, just like her skin tone and hair colour. Other people didn't seem to notice, but the woman was beautiful.

Then the woman suddenly smiled at the entrance of the school. Like she saw the person she had been waiting for.

''Bianca?'' I suddenly heard behind me, and when I looked I saw that it was Nico di Angelo.

Then di Angelo walked to the beautiful woman.

''Bianca?'' he asked again.

''No, Nico.'' a sweet but sultry voice answered. The woman had a beautiful voice on top of a beautiful body.

''Aphrodite!'' Nico accused.

I gasped, just like everyone else did too.

''Why do you look like Bianca?'' Nico asked harshly.

''I look like the most beautiful woman any person can imagine. To you, that is your sister. You view Bianca as the most beautiful woman, so to you I appear looking like her.'' the beautiful woman that was apparently Aphrodite, goddess of love herself, said.

I still don't get why Aphrodite is visiting _him._

Other people seemed to be thinking along the same lines, and they gasped as Nico told Aphrodite something else.

''Could you please not look like Bianca? I would rather not talk about my dear sister.'' Nico spit out.

''Yes, Bianca. I would have paired her with a fairly nice girl had she not joined those wretched Hunters. I don't get why Artemis wouldn't want to date, or why any of her Hunters won't.'' Aphrodite mused.

''Well, I too wish she had never joined them, then she may still have been here.'' Nico said bitterly. ''Now _what_ do you want?''

''Oh, Nico, dearie, why would I want something from you?''

''You never visit demigods unless you want something from them or because they're your children.'' Nico spit out.

''Nico, I only wanted to ask you a favour!'' she exclaimed.

''What?'' Nico now sounded annoyed.

''I need some help with a certain item I have lost, and Annabeth and Percy are on a holiday together, so they can't help.''

''And why would I help you? Why would you even _want_ me for some quest? Need it to fail epically?'' Nico sneered.

''Thanks to you, son of Hades, the quest succeeded.''

 _Son of Hades?_ I wondered. _He's an all-powerful demigod? A child of one of the most powerful gods in existence? How the hell, eh, Hades, did we miss that?_

''I nearly died in the process and then we nearly failed. Like when I fell in a coma in the middle of the quest, or when I got scarred so badly I couldn't even move my arms, and when I did I was in such pain I felt like dying. But when I had to I would do it again, if it meant saving my friends and my sister.'' Nico said. He sounded authorial, and powerful and wise.

Everyone started to back away. No one wanted to listen in anymore. They were kind of scared of what Nico might do if he found out that they were listening. Most people kept watching, but stopped listening. I decided to keep listening, though.

''Well, if you help me, son of Hades, I might just tell that child of Apollo you fancy so much to make his move on you…'' Aphrodite raised an eyebrow.

 _Oh, he likes someone. But a child of Hades liking a child of Apollo? Talk about polar opposites!_

''No!'' Nico shouted at the goddess.

 _Okay, disrespectful!_

''I don't want Will to like me because you make him!''

 _Wait, he's into guys? Okay, that's a turn of events, and it already was a turn of events to have a major goddess like Aphrodite show up here!_

''Oh, Nico, he already likes you. He just needs a little push. He's scared you'll reject him, and I get that. You are kind of scary, not to mention one of the most powerful demigods in existence and you can talk to the dead.''

''So? Will is the only person that's not afraid of me. Even Hazel is. I don't get why he is, as you say but I'm not too sure, afraid to ask me out. He's the only person I told I'm gay of my own free will, and he is still scared?''

''He is scared of rejection, dear Nico. And that you won't want to be his friend anymore if you say no. Now, I'm not here to talk about that, I wanted to ask if you could retrieve something of mine. In return I will tell the Solace boy to get a move on.'' Aphrodite proposed.

''Fine.'' Nico spit out. ''What do I need to 'retrieve' for you that is so important?''

 _How can he be so disrespectful to a major goddess?_

''I, ah, lost a special bottle of parfum when I was out with Ares, and I would very much like it back.'' Aphrodite told him. ''And also, I might do you another little favour if you retrieve it. It'll end your quest here…''

''I'll get it, but don't influence Will's mind, you have to promise.'' Nico said to him quietly. ''And I would like to know who the demigod I'm supposed to find is, that way I can get out of this hole.''

''Fine, I promise on the river Styx that I will not tell Will Solace to like you, nor will I make him fall in love with you. I will however, tell him to make his move because he already _is_ in love with you.'' Aphrodite said.

Nico grumbled, and then he left. He just vanished into thin air. The next day, he wasn't at school, but everyone was talking about him. How he was so cool, and that he is a demigod.

In one day, he rose from the bottom of the social pyramid to the top. No one ever rose that quickly through popularity. All his old bullies were ashamed, they had been bullying one of the most powerful people on the planet and didn't care about it.

When Nico came back to school a day later, he looked confused that everyone was suddenly respectful towards him. I could understand that, they never were respectful to him before so why now. He probably didn't know that he had become the most popular and perhaps feared person in the entire school. Even to the teachers!

Some of the popular girls tried to get him to go out with them, but Nico always rejected them. I know why, but those girls don't.

A few weeks of Nico at the top, who was still very unaware of the fact, school had improved for the bullied. No one could be bullied anymore, and when Nico found out, he beat up the bullies. And they feared him.

Then one day, Nico seemed uncharacteristically happy. I didn't want to intrude, but I was intrigued.

''Hello Nico.'' I said nervously.

''Oh, hello, JT?'' he asked.

I smiled.

''Yeah. I was wondering if you'd like to hang out with me and my friends.'' I asked.

He gave me a weird look and then nodded.

He sat with us for lunch, and when I asked why he was so happy, he said that he got together with someone this weekend and that he's happy with his new relationship status. I think he and that son of Apollo he and Aphrodite were talking about must have gotten together.

During our English class, we got a project on a Roman god. We had gotten Vesta. And I was paired with Nico.

''Would you like to come to my place to work on the project?'' Nico asked quietly.

''Sure!'' I said.

I would get to see his home, and no one else in the entire school would. Gods, that's amazing!

After school, he took me to his car, a black sportscar of some kind. We drove for a long time, which I didn't understand. Why would he live so far away from school?

When we finally got out of the car, he dragged me up a hill and what I saw there was awe-inspiring.

''This is Camp Half-Blood, JT. It's the home of demigods like me, but also like you.''

''Wait, I'm a demigod?'' I asked, surprised.

''Yes. I was sent to the school to find the demigod, but I couldn't find you. Then you came to me, asked me to sit with you and your friends. I figured it out pretty quickly.'' Nico said monotonously.

''Okay…''

''Also, you've met your mother already. It's Aphrodite. I saw you listening in, so you probably figured who my new boyfriend is. And after the quest, she said she had a son at my school, and that I should find you.''

''So I'm a demigod.'' It was still sinking in.

''Yes.''

''This is weird.''

''I understand.'' Nico said. ''I'll take you to Chiron.''

Chiron, the centaur, explained it all to me, and I was officially claimed by Aphrodite during dinner. I was just starting to get settled in, when Nico finished with the project.

I became friends with Nico, to most people's surprise at school, and I was good friends with Will too.

In the end, Sarah came to her senses and figured that she didn't like Thom anymore. I also figured out who Thom had liked. Nico. That didn't work out, obviously, and Thom was sad again. Sam grew some and asked Sarah out, who agreed but told him that she wasn't too sure. They worked out, though.

My big sister Piper helped me and got me a girlfriend. Her name is Nyssa Barrera.

School was weird still, but okay. I didn't let anyone find out about who my mother is, I just kept it a secret. No quests for me, but sometimes I did get to see my mother. So right now, life is good.

 **AN: Sorry that Nico's a bit OOC. Also, I suck at endings...**

 **Also, sorry about not updating for a while, I have horrible writer's block and I'm currently trying to write anyhow. Wish me luck!**


	34. Cousin Gardner

**Cousin Gardner**

My name is Tamara Gardner, and I am in love with this guy at school.

But first, let me tell you about myself. I have black hair and brown eyes. My mother is named Janelle Marken-Gardner and my father's name is Timothy Gardner. I have a younger sister called Samantha and an older brother called Anton. I don't have a big family, mom has a brother who isn't married, and my dad has only one brother, David Gardner, but he isn't married either. He does have a daughter, Katie. Katie and I are like sisters, we are really close friends.

Katie told me about her boyfriend. Apparently he is a prankster, with blue mischief filled eyes and a mop of brown hair. She can ramble on about him for hours, so most of the time I just zone her out right then, so I'm not sure about his name. Sue me, why would I listen to her talk about her boyfriend when I can daydream about my soon-to-be-boyfriend?

And like I know about her boyfriend, Katie knows about the guy I have a crush on. She just doesn't know about his name, which I don't want anyone to know.

His name is Travis Stoll, and he's super funny. He has sparkling blue eyes and curly brown hair. He plays pranks on everyone at school, and we're friends. He always thinks my last name is funny, which I don't get. He has a younger brother who is the spitting image of him, and they are very similar, most teachers can't even tell them apart. Travis is just amazing. I really, really like him. We are friends, and I think he may just like me back.

Sometimes he has called someone on his phone, but I think that she was called Kat. Probably one of his siblings, he said he has a lot of them. His father and him are estranged apparently, and his siblings don't know him either. They met him once, when Travis was 16. So Kat is probably just another sibling of his, likely a close one.

The school slut, Briana Benjamin, asks Travis out every single day, but he always turns her down. That's right, you bitch, he doesn't like you. He likes _me_!

School is boring, but today I'm going to ask him out. It's Friday, so if he rejects me, which he won't, I'll have the entire weekend to avoid him.

When I walked out of the school, I saw someone at the gates of the school, someone I didn't expect there. Katie.

''Katie, what are you doing here?'' I asked with a smile and a hug.

''Tamara? I didn't know you go here!'' she exclaimed as she hugged me.

''Yeah, I have been for years, dummy.'' I teased. I love her like a sister.

''Sorry, I didn't know. Is it a nice school?'' she asked.

''Meh. It's okay. But what are you doing here?'' I asked her. I was very curious about it. If she wasn't here for me, then why is she here?

''My boyfriend goes here. He asked me to pick him up to go to camp for the weekend. Also, he wanted to go on a date.'' Katie said.

''That sounds amazing. What's his name, I may know him!'' I asked.

''Oh, his name is Travis Stoll.'' Katie said with a huge smile on her face.

''How dare you!'' I yelled at her. ''How could you steal the one guy I like from me? I thought we were the best of friends, as close as sisters! I told you that I liked him, that I wanted to ask him out. And you just… you just get up and date him. I cannot believe you, I can't believe you would do such a thing to me, that you would betray me like that.''

I was mad, and I hate her right now. I cannot believe that she would do such a thing, I cannot believe that she would date the guy I told her about!

''Well, Tamara, I have known Travis for years, and we've been dating for a little over 2 years. I always told you that I was dating a guy from my camp. I even told you his name.'' she said calmly.

Oh, I cannot believe she would just be calm after stealing the guy I like!

''You're a stupid boyfriend stealing bitch and I wish we weren't related!'' I yelled at her. A lot of people were watching us, and I'm probably going to regret this tomorrow. But right now, I feel angry and I want to just explode.

Katie just looked sad. Like I was pitiable. I hate her.

''I'm sorry you feel that way, I still love you like a sister, Tamara. But I love Travis, and he loves me. We have been through a lot together, like the deaths of some friends and siblings. We have known each other for years and he really knows me.'' she said calmly.

I just stomped away. When I got into my car, I looked over my shoulder. What I saw enraged me. Katie was talking to Travis, hugged him and then they kissed.

I drove home, and when I got home I was still angry. I was angry through the entire weekend, and when Katie tried to contact me, I just blocked her.

When I got to school on Monday, Travis didn't talk to me anymore. And most of my friends dumped me, didn't want to have much to do with me anymore. Most of the school laughed at me. I exploded over my cousin's boyfriend not liking me, and I yelled at her for stealing him. They all made fun of me and I was the new idiot of the school.

I wish I'd never fallen for Travis Stoll and yelled at my best friend.

 **AN: I hope this one is original. Most of the fics just aren't. MMD is done quite a lot, and I can't read every single one, that's impossible.**

 **Sorry for not updating for a while.**


	35. Dangerous

**Dangerous**

Our school has this one girl, she's just…

Let's start at the start.

My name: Davin Romero

My age: 17,5

My appearance: black hair, hazel eyes, tall, pale, scar on my nose from an operation from when I broke it in an accident (a tree fell on me and I broke my nose, not my brightest moment).

Other: I'm average in most things, I'm not in any special clubs or special groups. I'm not popular nor a nerd.

There is this girl in the school. She's beautiful. She's super smart. She's athletic. She's everything. I don't have a chance with her, though. All the jocks go after her but get told off. She hates those jocks, she hates all the boys that ask her out and all the boys that are at our school. Her name, Annabeth Chase.

She always sits alone during lunch, no one even dares to sit with her. The girls are envious of her and hate her for stealing all the boys, the boys are afraid of her after she beat up the lead jock and put him in the hospital for trying to kiss her.

Then one day a pretty, punk girl entered the school cafeteria. She was wearing black clothes with a silver jacket and a silver circlet thingy on her head. Her black spiky hair was streaked with blue and her electrifying blue eyes looked dangerous.

''Okay, for all of you pigs that want to come near me, I will beat you up and make sure you don't leave the hospital for at least a month and that you won't be getting any children in the future. Now do I make myself clear or do I need to repeat myself?'' the punk asked.

Everyone just stared at her with wide eyes. She just threatened the entire school.

The second in command jock went up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

''So babe, why don't you and I just go behind the bleachers and take a break from school?''

He probably thought he was smooth. _Not_.

''N.O.'' the punk yelled before punching him once and he was out.

She then walked straight to Annabeth.

I was sitting close enough to listen to their conversation.

''Hey 'Beth.''

 _Oh, big mistake, punky, she doesn't like nicknames._

''Hey Thals.''

''So Annabeth, how're you doing? Me and my sister and sisters in arms are doing great, we were traveling and once I learned that we would be near your school, I asked for a day off to visit.''

''Thalia, I'm older than you now. You don't have to check up on me. Though, I do appreciate it.'' Annabeth answered.

 _Okay, 1. Once you're older, you stay older. 2. They seem to know each other very well. How do they know each other?_

''I know, but how're you doing?''

''School's easy, as expected. I miss camp a lot, and it's weird to stay with my father again. We're not really doing well. I'm thinking of just going back to camp. Mom certainly wouldn't mind. And I have multiple universities lining up for me already, so I don't really _need_ to go here.'' Annabeth sounded like she was complaining.

''I know, school is easy for you. The only person ever to be smarter than you would have to be either your mother, or, if she wouldn't count since she's not really a person, your half-brother Daedalus.'' the other girl – Thalia – said.

 _If her mother isn't really a person, how is that even possible?_

''Now, if you want me to pick you up Friday to go back to camp, I can get Arty to pick you up and bring you home.'' Thalia said to Annabeth kindly.

''I'll think about it, Thalia.'' Annabeth said.

''Good, then IM me if you want to.'' Thalia said as she stood up.

Annabeth smiled at her. And I've nearly never seen her smile.

''Oh, and tell that Kelp Headed boyfriend of yours I said hi!'' she said loud enough to hear for the entire cafeteria.

 _Boyfriend? No wonder she turns down everyone and doesn't like being hit on._

''Of course I'll tell my Seaweed Brain. Perce will probably like that.''

''Of course.'' Thalia rolled her eyes. ''And if I see that idiotic cousin of mine before you do, I'll tell him hello from you or something.''

''Oh, and Jase is visiting Christmas with Piper. Something about her father not being home…'' Annabeth yelled at the girl.

''Then I'll visit then. I haven't seen my brother in a while.'' Thalia smirked and walked out of the room, but not before firing an arrow an inch from the guy's head, the one that flirted with her. ''And don't flirt with a girl that tells you not to!''

There is so much we don't know about Annabeth Chase. She has some weird friends, it seems…

And next Monday, Annabeth didn't show up for school. The best student of the school didn't turn up, and she didn't the rest of the schoolyear.

 **AN: Sorry for the wait, I was both busy and had an enormous writers block. Still have, though. But I'm working on it.**

 **I hope to update again soon, but no promises.**

 **Love, Satan 3**


	36. Liar, liar, pants on fire!

**Liar, liar, pants on fire!**

The name, is Arin Camero. I live with mom, dad died when I was three, but over here no one knows. We moved here when I was five.

After the Greek gods revealed themselves, you know, like all over the world, I told everyone I am a son of Ares. I'm not, but now they all worship me and I'm the one everyone obeys.

I have dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. I am tall and muscled, mostly from going to the gym six times a week. I do a lot of sports and I love to box.

Every single girl wants to date me, even those with a boyfriend already, they just dump him to have a chance with me! I have to admit, I'm a bit of a player. I can't let one woman tie me down for the rest of my life! And they're just gullible and need a strong man. So I play with them a while, then I get bored and dump them. Whatever, I don't do feelings.

I also get to do whatever I want and pick on whomever I want. Those wimpy little nerds are so not important enough for me to pay attention to, all they're good for is to be punching bags.

I was pushing this stupid little nerd I think is called Sean or something when a new babe entered the school. I pushed the nerd into his locker and walked to the babe.

Lemme describe her. She's blonde, so probably a dumb one, honey blonde hair that curls in a ponytail, not even neatly just haphazardly thrown in one. Still beautiful. She looks Californian, great tan. Also, she has muscles like she works out. When she'll date me she has to stop working out that much, a girl should not have muscles. But the weirdest thing about her were her eyes. They were beautiful, but disconcerting. They were grey, pure grey. They screamed of agony and wisdom, which was weird, because she's a dumb blonde and they never get hurt except for broken nails. Whatever, she'll cover the greyness and agony up with some blue contacts or something.

''Hey babe, are you new here, 'cause I think I'd remember someone like you!'' I said seductively.

''Don't call me babe.'' the babe snarled, but her voice was like an angel's. ''Bye.''

She stalked off and walked to the reception. She got her schedule and walked to her locker, which was not even close to mine, _bummer_.

But I'll get the babe, I always do.

I'll just drop I'm a son of Ares near her and she'll immediately want to date me. Every girl wants to, because a demigod is powerful and interesting.

During Maths I found out that the babe is smart too, so I knew I had to get her. She could just do my homework, and I'd have _her_ as a bonus.

So I dropped the demigod thing. But she didn't take the hint. She acted as if she didn't believe me.  
She didn't want to date me immediately.

So I figured that I have to know her before she wants to go out with me. Some babes are a little weird, but I dig her. And she's amazing. Hot, smart, a babe.

She had to introduce herself to everyone in homeroom, which I was luckily in.

''My name is Annabeth Chase and I used to live in San Francisco. Before that I lived in Virginia and New York. Now I'm back, luckily, and I live near my mother. I work for her, to answer your question about why. My father still lives in San Francisco with my stepmother and half-brothers. I go to a summer camp which I love and I have gone there since I was 7.'' Annabeth said and then she sat down.

So I learned that her name is Annabeth Chase. Weird first name, but I can't fault her for her parents' bad taste. And I understand why her last name is Chase, 'cause all the boys _chase_ after her.

We had some new classes since the gods revealed themselves. Ancient Greek Mythology, Ancient Roman Mythology, classes about the Gods, Monster Defence, Modern Mythology. We don't get the actual languages, they're useless. The gods know English after all. Only demigods know Latin and Greek, and nerds obviously. I know some Greek and Latin because I learned immediately after the gods revealed themselves. So people know I can speak Greek, which I sometimes do. I use mostly curses, which makes it more believable.

 _Whatever_.

So after school, I talked to Annie again.

''So Annie…'' I started.

''Do not, ever, call me Annie. I hate nicknames. My name is Annabeth!'' she whispered dangerously low.

''Okay, so Annabeth.'' I said. ''I was wondering what you think about the gods? I obviously wouldn't anger them. But I'm pretty sure that my father, _Ares_ , wouldn't kill me.''

She scoffed.

''Well, I don't think you're a demigod, much less a child of Ares.'' Annabeth said.

Then she stalked off to her car. And I have to admit it's a great car. I wish I could get one like that.

Over the weeks, I continued to flirt with Annabeth. She denied me every time, with some made up boyfriend. I bragged to her about all the monsters I've killed, girls like a man that can protect them after all, and I told her about my adventures.

I don't get why she doesn't just kiss me already. I mean, I'm handsome and I'm a 'demigod'!

Today went a little different than all those other times. I asked her in the middle of the hallway, caging her in by her locker.

''So Annabeth, why don't you and I go to the movies after school. It's Friday and afterwards we can go to my place and we'll have the entire weekend to play. My mother is away to a conference and my father won't mind, seeing as he's a god!''

''No thanks. I'll be going to my boyfriend's place and help him with his homework.'' Annabeth said.

''Come on, dump the mortal.'' I said, getting a little annoyed at her for rejecting me again. ''I'm a demigod, a superior to _him_.''

''How sure are you that you're a demigod?'' she suddenly asked.

Why would she ask something stupid like that. Everyone knows!

''100% sure, sweetheart!'' I smiled coyly.

''Okay, then which one of the two camps did you go to?'' she asked.

 _What? Two camps? Does she mean the demigod camp? Must be._

''Hon, there is but only one camp for demigods.'' I said, calling her bluff.

''Who is the most powerful demigod in all of history?''

 _What the hell is she talking about now? Everyone, even mortals know that one. And why is she asking these questions even?_

''Hercules, don't you read?'' I asked, confused.

''And who is the leader of the Ares kids?''

''Me, duh! I've accomplished the most out of all of us, so I deserved it most.'' I said, huffing my chest out a bit in annoyance.

''And who are the leaders of the demigods?''

''The gods. That's the easiest question ever.''

''Did you know, that you got all of those answers wrong?'' she asked fake sweetly.

 _Wait, what? How could they be wrong?_

''There are two camps, and as a son of Ares you should have gone to CHB, the Greek camp. The other one is CJ, the Roman camp. And the most powerful demigod ever to exist would be Perseus 'Percy' Jackson, son of Poseidon, three time hero of Olympus.'' she stated, as if he was more important than Hercules.

''And as for the leader of the Ares kids, I wouldn't've pegged you for a girl.'' she smirked.

 _Ugh, that is not even true. A girl can never be more important than a guy! So how can a girl lead the children of the god of war himself?_

''And the leaders of the camps, well, for CJ they are the praetors, at the moment Reyna and Frank. And the leaders of CHB are officially Mr. D. aka Dionysus and Chiron the centaur. Though CHB has some unofficial leaders, and they are the ones that really lead the demigods. A boy and a girl, the boy being the son of Poseidon, leader of the demigods, all of them, the leader of both the Greek and the Roman demigods. He killed a fury and the minotaur without any training, retrieved the stolen bolt of Zeus and the Helmet of Darkness of Hades. He battled the god Ares and won, sailed the sea of monsters, escaped Circe's island, found the golden fleece on the island of Polybotes, saved a couple of pegasi, one of which is now loyal to only him, he saved Artemis from imprisonment by the titan Atlas the next winter and held the sky, he is the only male that Artemis respects, he travelled through the labyrinth of Daedalus, accidentally exploded a volcano and was thought to be dead. He reappeared at his own funeral, and continued with the quest. He met Daedalus, escaped from Minos, met the god Pan at his passing, saved the camp from destruction by the Titan army and pulled everyone together. The next year, he was the object of the great prophecy. He got the curse of Achilles and defeated the Titan lord of Time himself. The gods offered him immortality but he declined it. Instead he asked for recognition for the demigods that are not claimed and the minor gods, which was meant to prevent wars like the Titan War from happening again.''

I was quiet and didn't say a word. _That couldn't be true, no one could do all that. And how would she even know all that?_

''I was not yet finished. He got kidnapped by Hera and placed in the Roman camp with amnesia. He there became the leader after going on a quest to save Thanatos in the land beyond the gods. He was a hero again, and he regained his memory. Then he and the other six from the Prophecy of Seven went on the Argo II to the Ancient lands to fight Gaea. In Rome, he tried to save his girlfriend and fell into Tartarus with her. Down there, a lot of monsters and gods attacked them, but they survived. They had two immortal friends down there, who closed the Doors of Death while he and his girlfriend escaped. They were traumatized, but in the end they helped defeat Gaea. After that, they went back into the mortal world.'' she said.

''So, he survived?'' a girl asked her.

''Yes. And the other leader of the Greek demigods is a daughter of Athena. She ran away when she was seven and defeated a cyclops. Years later, a son of Poseidon made it to camp, and she was chosen to go with him on the quest to the underworld to find the master bolt of Zeus. After the quest, they snuck out on the next year, they made it to the sea of Monsters, survived the island of Circe and she even survived the Sirens. At the island of Polybotes she defeated the cyclops and blinded him once again. Then they all made it back to the mortal world. The daughter of Ares that was with them got the fleece back to camp and they rescued some pegasi from the Titan army. After that, during the winter, she was abducted by the titan army and she held the sky. The summer after she lead her first quest, into the labyrinth, and saw her best friend, the son of Poseidon, die. She told Hepheastus what had happened and she went back to camp where they held the funeral which Percy interrupted. They went back into the labyrinth, with a mortal, and they escaped from Daedalus' workshop. They escaped Kronos and were at the passing of Pan. The battle of the labyrinth was devastating, but she had to get herself together because she was the main strategist. The year after, the battle of Manhattan raged and she took a poisoned knife for her best friend. In the end, they won, but at a cost, a lot of lives were lost and everyone was scarred. During the winter, her boyfriend went missing and she joined the search. When they found him, they went on a quest to fight Gaea. She went on a solo quest, the mark of Athena, which children of Athena had been trying to complete for thousands of years. She completed it, and fought Arachne who she beat, but then she fell into Tartarus. After their escape, they had to go on. They had to fight Gaea and the Giants. At home, at camp, they had to fight hordes of monsters to survive and unite the camps. It worked, but she was permanently scarred, with horrible PTSD. Now, she is in the mortal world.'' Annabeth said.

 _How does she even know all of that? Wait, is she a demigod? She has to be? Shit, she might know I'm not one, never having seen me at the camp or something…_

''What is the name of that girl even? Being stupid enough to follow a death quest and fall into Tartarus!'' one of my ex-girlfriends asked Annabeth.

''Her name is Annabeth Chase. _I_ would be that stupid girl.'' Annabeth snarled.

Then she turned back to me.

''And you're no demigod, Arin. A real demigod would know all about my adventures with my boyfriend, and wouldn't try to break up and date one of Aphrodite's favourite ships.''

''You can't be. You said that you have a good relationship with your mother, that you work for her…'' I stumbled.

''I am and I do. I am the official architect of Olympus, and I have to discuss these matters with my mother often. I am one of the few demigods that has a sort of actual relationship with their godly parent. The other one being my humble Seaweed Brain of a boyfriend, Percy. He talks with his father often. Poseidon is known for breaking the rules, he is like water, unpredictable. And so is Percy.'' she snarled at me. ''And now that you made me reveal myself, I have to move schools again, so I can have a sort of normal life. Lucky for me, I can join my boyfriend this time around. He'll be happy, and I may even get to stay at his place, which will help with the PTSD, the nightmares about all the friends we've lost and all the sacrifices we've made, all the horrible things we've seen.''

And with that, Annabeth Chase, the goddess, sorry, half-goddess, that graced our school for a few weeks, left, and no one ever saw her again.


	37. Nice person

**Nice person**

My name is Emma Bloomfield. I am now 21 years old and living the life. I have long curly bright red hair and dark brown eyes. I have, according to my old boyfriends, a cute button nose and deep meaningful eyes. I'm 5''7' and I live in the college dorms. Right now, me and almost all the girls in our dorm are watching the interview on the tv.

It's Percy Jackson, the hottest guy ever, the Olympic swimmer and all around nice guy, apparently he donates some of his time and most of his money to different charities. He is still in college, so he's around our age. He has black 'I just came from the beach' windswept hair and amazing green eyes, like the sea. He is tall and muscled, like he gained them the hard way and like he knows how to use each and every one of them correctly. _Man, he's so hot!_

 _Oh, he's getting ready for the interview after some match he just swam._

''So Percy – is it okay that I call you that? – how did you come to swimming?'' Tara, the perky annoying interviewer asked.

''Oh, I have always liked the water. I'm sort of obsessed with it to be honest. I suppose I got that from my father, who got lost at sea just before my birth. He had an affinity with water, which I have too. My mother and I had this tradition, which was the nicest I can remember, of making every food blue, because it reminded her of the time she met my father first, and it reminded me that everything is possible, even blue food. And blue's my favourite colour.'' he chuckled.

The girls all swoon.

''Wow,'' Tara said airily, ''so how was that like, growing up without a father?''

''Well, it wasn't the easiest. I had a rough time, especially with my mom's first husband. He wasn't that good a guy, and made me out to be a criminal when I was abducted when I was 12. He disappeared not to long after that, and mom met a new better man. People always said I had a troubled youth, but that would be because I always had trouble in school, getting blamed for things I didn't do. I always got bullied and I was quite small and scrawny. When I was 12 I went to a special camp, which is where I met my girlfriend. The camp started to help me with training. I got really into shape when I was 16, and all of a sudden all the girls liked me, even though they bullied me the years before. That was quite weird in the beginning, but I got used to it and it didn't bother me that much anymore after a while. My stepfather, the father of my little sister, he really helped me. He helped me keep out of trouble and got me into a good school. He turned everything around.''

Percy smiled wistfully.

''My girlfriend, before she became my girlfriend, was my best friend. She lived with us, and she tutored me in all my classes. She is the smartest person in the world.''

''Why did you want to become a Olympic swimmer, Percy?'' Tara asked.

''Swimming? Oh, that's just a hobby.'' Percy exclaimed. ''I love it a lot, but I want to become a marine biologist, which is what I'm studying for at my college. I live with my girlfriend in an apartment about halfway between both our colleges. And college is going very well, but if I have trouble with anything, I just ask my genius girlfriend for help. Or my stepfather for English, he's great at it.''

Percy smiled at the thought of his girlfriend and his family.

''You want to become a marine biologist?'' Tara asked.

''Yes. I love water, and I love the ocean. I love the sea creatures, and in my free time, I go out to the sea and I rescue hurt animals. I love dolphins and there was once a sweet little sea cow, I called her Bessie, who became attached to me. I got my father, who I found when I was 12 by the way, to get an aquarium for her and to keep her safe. I still visit the little thing occasionally.''

Then the interview was over. But it had been over for a while. After all, it was just an old rerun. The interview was from months ago, but it was still accurate. Only the match had been the real deal. They probably couldn't get another interview with him today or something.

 _Darn it, he has a girlfriend. And apparently he's really in love with her!_

But a girl can dream. Now I, I like to fantasize about one day maybe marrying Percy Jackson, the absolute hottest guy ever my age.

I know that's not realistic, though. I have multiple reasons. One, he's super famous and I'm a nobody compared to him. Two, he has no idea who I am, which is similar to reason one. Three, he has a girlfriend who he's known for years. Like, nine years or so, and they've been dating for five of those. So I know he won't be dating me, but a girl can always dream.

Every girl and even some guys, no matter if they have a boyfriend or not, in our college wants to date him. Everyone except for one.

Annabeth Chase.

I sooo don't like her.

She is beautiful, and she could get any guy she wants, but she turns them all down. Her beauty is formidable. She has curly cascading honey blonde hair and a tan, lean, muscled figure. Her eyes are a startling colour of grey, and they're eye-catching. All the guys at our school are in love with her, or at the very least have a crush on her. Which is infuriating.

The real reason I hate Annabeth Chase is that I have a crush on this guy in the school, his name is Tim Torres. But he likes Annabeth and keeps trying to impress her. He's not some stuck up guy, nor does he try too hard. Adam Fisher however, he wouldn't stop bothering Annabeth. I'm not too concerned about that, though. I'm glad that she gets bothered, 'cause that would keep Tim away from her. No one goes against Adam.

Right now, while all of us girls are watching the rerun of Percy Jackson's latest wins, but Annabeth Chase was sitting in a corner tutoring some idiot boy at maths or something.

She doesn't even stay at the dorms, she lives off campus somewhere, but no one knows where. She never allows anyone to come by, she claims to live with her boyfriend, now fiancé, in an apartment.

She has no friends at campus, but claims to have a lot of friends who come by all the time.

It's not like anyone believes any of that, or they just don't care. To boys, she's the prize. They all want to date her, for it's supposed to be impossible to get her, with the 'fake' fiancé and all.

I believe her about the fiancé, why else would she not sleep with any hot guys? Also, I believe she has a ring…

Right this moment, she's almost done with her tutoring. And the guy left for his room, which is actually in our building. Lucky us.

But right now, Jasmine, the resident dorm _bitch_ , walked up to Annabeth.

''So Annie…''

''Do not call me Annie. That happens not to be my name. It's Annabeth, so if that would be all, I need to go home.'' she said as she stood up.

''Why would you need to go home, _Annie_?'' Jasmine sneered.

''I need to help my fiancé with his homework, and then we're going out with some friends as a celebration tonight.'' Annabeth said swiftly as she packed her bag.

''And why were you not watching Percy Jackson's interview with us?''

''Well, I was tutoring Quin, and I am not too interested in that interview.'' she said, and I could swear she mumbled something under her breath. _*_

''Everyone is interested in Percy Jackson. Everyone would give up their right arm to even meet him, and even more to even get to date him!'' Brianna boasted. ''But it's not like he'd date anyone, he has a very serious girlfriend. And if he even would date anyone else, he'd rather date someone like me, 'cause I'm gorgeous and I actually know what a boy wants!''

''Hasn't Percy only had one girlfriend?'' Annabeth asked. And seriously, that's one smart question. But she's the smartest person at the entire college. ''So why would he care about dating experience?''

''Ugh, every boy wants a girl that knows what they're doing in bed, you dumb blonde!'' Jasmine yelled at Annabeth.

And that did it.

No one calls Annabeth Chase a dumb blonde.

She once beat up a guy who called her a dumb blonde, though he also tried to forcefully kiss her, and she broke three of his bones and his nose, and he was bloodied up and extremely bruised. He had to go to the hospital and didn't come out for a while. And that guy, he was one of the football scholarship guys. He nearly lost his scholarship because of it, but when they found out why he had been beaten up, he was kicked out.

''No. one. calls. me. a. dumb. blonde, got that?'' she asked in a deadly calm voice. She was scary.

''What you gonna do about it, blondie?'' Jasmine asked with a big smirk on her face.

I could feel the hatred oozing off of Annabeth, and she punched Jasmine in the jaw, hard. I heard a crack from Jasmine's jaw, and she fell to the ground and howled in pain.

''That's for calling me a dumb blonde. You're lucky I'm in a rush, or you would have been off far worse.'' Annabeth threatened.

Then she stalked off with her bag over her shoulder. She walked right off campus, I watched her go through the window. She just walked off campus and seemed to be going to walk to her home. Where ever that is.

A few days later, she was suddenly dropped off by a beautiful blue car. We couldn't see who the guy was, but he kissed Annabeth before she got out and the car drove off.

 _So the fiancé_ is _real._

She smiled for the rest of the day, clearly happy about something. I heard one of my friends, Sarah Petri, gossip. She thought that Annabeth and the fiancé had had some really good sex. In my opinion, something else is the reason for her happiness.

After school another car stood at the front gate. Two girls were standing next to it. A younger-looking girl with a pale skin tone, black spiky hair with blue streaks, electric blue eyes, a tiara, black clothes with a silver jacket. The other girl was about our age, who looks native American, but her chocolate coloured hair was choppy and braided with feathers. Her eyes were kaleidoscope and she wore simple clothes. She seemed familiar somehow.

Then Annabeth walked towards them. I was curious, so I decided to listen in.

''Thals, Piper! I'm so happy that you're here!'' Annabeth said as she hugged them. ''You're the best friends I could ever wish for!''

They laughed.

''We missed you too, Annabeth.'' the goth girl said. ''I still remember when you were that scared little seven-year-old Luke and I found hiding behind a dumpster.''

''I would rather you not tell the entire world about how I ran away from home, Grace!'' Annabeth growled.

''Don't call me Grace, Chase!'' the goth girl – Thalia – threatened. ''Or else I'll get McLean here to –''

''Thalia, I told you not to get my last name involved. I have enough of a hard time already without my father involved. You know what it's like, your mom was a famous singer. Well, it's similar with my father. I hate his career, but that's what got my mother's attention and made me possible. So I guess it's not all bad, but it has many more negatives than positives.''

 _Oh, my, god, that's Piper McLean! How does Annabeth loser Chase know her?_ I thought to myself.

''Sure. Now let's going, we need to pick up Hazel and Calypso still. It's time for a girls night out.'' Piper said tot Thalia and Annabeth.

''More like going to going to a boxing arena…'' Thalia mumbled.

 _What the heck?_

''And after we are going to our place, Seaweed Brain said he was making his mom's cookies and then the guys are taking care of dinner. I'm guessing that they're taking us to a restaurant or something, only Leo can cook as far as I know.'' Annabeth said thoughtfully.

The tree girls laughed.

''Well, my idiot of a cousin can't keep himself from catching on fire while he is baking, but hopefully he'll still be in the mood for dinner, you know.'' Thalia snickered. ''I still can't believe you agreed to marry that Kelp Head.''

''I've known him since I was 12, and I've been in love with him ever since I've known what love really is. He never believed I was dead when everyone thought I was. He saved me, and years later I returned the favour. He is so _cute_ when he is worried. And then he fell with me into hell. He saved me. He is the only person I will ever love the way I do, and I know he will never love another. He is too –''

''Loyal for his own good!'' Piper and Thalia chorused. Then they burst out laughing. ''We know, you say that all the time, dummy!''

Annabeth laughed kindly at them.

The three of them got into a jeep and drove off.

I don't get her, she has friends that have famous parents, but they don't act like it. They could go and get money from their rich-y-rich parents and go for a shopping spree, but they wouldn't. They may just be crazy.

After that, I just went to my dorm. I studied for a while, and got bored. So I went to the movies nearby. There I saw Annabeth, Thalia, Piper and two other girls. One with mocha skin and frizzy hair, the other with pale skin, almond shaped eyes and caramel coloured hair in a braid. They must be Calypso and Hazel.

''Come on, you guys!'' Annabeth whined. And I've never heard her whine. Never. I've been going to the same college as her for years and she's never done that. ''I wanna go home to Perce.''

''Anna, we are. Right now. You'll see your _fiancé_ in ten minutes when we get back to your place.'' Thalia teased.

Annabeth blushed and then pushed Thalia's shoulder. The five girls continued talking and walking.

I don't get her. Still.

So I went back to my dorm, got food in the cafeteria and sat down at a table. I ate some food and read some texts from my friends and family. After dinner I went back to my dorm, where a few of the girls were still talking about Percy Jackson.

One of them had apparently found out where Percy Jackson's college is. And it's nearby. So they were now all speculating about where Percy's apartment could be. And what college his girlfriend could be going to. Not ours, any girl would have bragged a lot and would have shouted it from the rooftops.

One of them even went as far as looking up all of his friends, but apparently Percy Jackson doesn't have any social media accounts.

So they sat there talking, and I just listened. I didn't really have anything to add to it, but I do want to know what I can about him, he's just so interesting and _hot_!

A few weeks later, there was a rumour spreading that a guest marine biology major who was extremely active in rescuing animals would be coming. He or she was, according to the rumours, going to lecture on plastic flowing in the oceans.

Sounds like some environmental hippy freak. _Just great._

A week later, the rumours were confirmed. Someone our age would come by to advocate right disposal of plastic so it would not end up in the oceans.

 _Bo-ring._

But a week and a few days later, everyone was gathered in the auditorium. The hippy would be speaking to the entire school. It was a freaking mandatory lecture.

Then the guy walked onto the stage, and fuck, it's Percy Jackson.

All the sluts started twirling their hair and pushing out their chests out. They wanted to grab Percy Jackson's attention.

But Percy just started talking about how we can reduce plastic and how to dispose of it correctly and how to save the oceans and the animals living there. He told us about how we can save animals in different ways. He also told us about the ways he had helped animals before, and that all the things we dispose of improperly may end up in the bodies of the animals that may live in the sea. He talked about a dolphin that swallowed a golf club and that he helped by getting it out.

I didn't pay attention to everything he was saying, but I heard enough. He looked very good while he was so enthusiastic and passionate talking about what he loves.

Every time he smiled at a memory of something he did, all the girls, and I have to admit I also fell victim, swooned. He has an amazing smile, and he was here. They said beforehand that he would not be signing autographs. At the time it seemed weird, but I get it now.

After the lecture, a lot of girls tried to get close to them, but he just sneaked off. He went to a car off campus and then waited.

 _Wait, he's waiting? For who is he waiting?_

Then Annabeth walked in that direction, and I saw her get into the car Percy was in.

 _Wait, wait, wait, wait, she knows him? Why didn't she ever say anything? She would immediately be the most popular girl in the entire college? She knows freaking Percy Jackson, I'd kill to know him!_

Then I saw them kiss.

 _Well, that explains it. She doesn't want people to try and break them up. She doesn't want girls to try and be friends with her so they'd get close to Percy. And she seems to have a good group of friends already, people she trusts._

I will never get her. If I knew Percy Jackson, I'd let everyone know to make myself more popular and more well-liked by boys. But I guess I'm not her, and she must have some kind of reasoning.

But being engaged to Percy Jackson, that's the one thing no one else can brag about, and she doesn't. So that makes her a really good person.

And I don't think I could do that.

 **AN: Yes, another fic. Sorry for the wait, but it's too hot to concentrate on anything, much less writing or being creative in any way. Sorry, I just can't handle the heat. 30 degrees Celsius is too hot and I can't do anything but be tired and sweaty. And I hate being tired and sweaty.**

 **I wrote this fic about a year ago, so it isn't all that great in my opinion. But I don't care, because at least it's something.**

 *** Annabeth mumbled: ''I know all of that already, I have him at home and I was there.''**


End file.
